Our new student!
by Ayu4u
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Playboy kind of, Amu- new student. After graduation-best friends. What happens when they get older and meet again? what will Ikuto become for Amu?
1. About me

??? POV:

5:00 p.m

Finally i didn't was late in my fight class. Yes, i am in fight class. I am learning already like 4 years martial arts..

Cool isn't it?

" You're finally at school" The martial arts teacher said annoyed

"Yes sensei" I replied bored.

"Go dress up cause you have a new opponent"

"Hai, hai.." I added. Slowly walking to the dressing room i saw a bit of blue..

'Huh?It's probably my imagination' I thought

As soon as i was dressed up i attached my black belt around my waist and i went to the fight classroom.

"You're today's opponent is Natsume" The teacher said as i walked in the class

"Okay.." I replied bored. But deep in my heart i was a bit scared. After all he's one of the best students..

But a good reason gave me courage..If i will win this round i can leave this fking school!

We both arched and started to fight. He's pretty good but he's body is open.

I used this option and kicked him in the stomach then between his legs.

'Heh, it was easier the i thout' I thought while smirking at the pained boy on the floor.

"Good job" the teacher said shaking my hand.

"Arigato, now can i leave? After all i passed all exams" I asked bored

"Yes,you're free." Finally.. i thought. Now i can have more time for my friends and for my normal school.

I hadn't many friends cause of my facade i always used. Only my closest friends knew the real me.

Yes, you guessed right, i am Amu Hinamori. The Cool'n Spicy girl of the school.

Popularity kills me, what can be worse than lots of boys drooling over you and jealous bitches?

Nothing..Or maybe there's something worse..

My friends moved to other school last year. Now i am alone. Not really alone cause we're kind of neighbors and we're always talking and hanging out together.

We just can't see each others at school that's all.

Right now i am walking house isn't very big but it has 2 floors.

I really like this town and everything here, excluding the male population.

"Heloo my dear" My mom said as a walked in the house.

She's as always at the TV or in the mom is a great cook. Bad that i couldn't get her skills.

"Hello mom" I said walking to the kitchen.

I grabbed some fruits and i went to my room.I can't eat meat or something which contains many calories..

All these years i ate only fruits and by all these years i mean last 5 which i spent on my martial classes.

I started at 11 and now i am 16.. almost 17.

Tomorrow it's Saturday..How should i the day? I thought while stripping.

Then i heard my mom yelling. "Kyaaaaaaaaa" she screamed.

I ran downstairs to see wat's happening. My dad was watching TV while my mom was..

WTF? Talking on the phone..

"Why are you screaming?" I asked bored but a bit surprised.

"1 second dear.." She whispered while continuing to talk

I sat on the sofa near my father. He smiled at me and continued to read his newspaper.

Lolz why he needs the TV when he reads? That's kind of stupid..

Soon my mom ended her conversation

"So..? Why you screamed?" I asked not even taking my eyes away from the TV.

"Amu-chan, i have great news!" She said excited

"What? You found your favourite spoon?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes! Wait.. I mean no.. it doesn't matter. The most important is that you can go now to your friends school!" She said

"Really?" I screamed staning up

"Yep" She added

"Arigatooooooo" I said while hugging her as tight as i could

"A-amu-chan, it hurts" My mom said while panting

"OMG Gomenosai!" I said breaking the hug.

I ran to my room very happy that now i could go to my friend's school.

"Wait! Amu-chan!" My mom cried

"Huh?" I asked while running downstairs

"There's one more thing. We're moving!" She added

"B-but why..?" I said with sadness in eyes

"We bought a new house near your new school. So you won't get late anymore." She said winking.

"Aww but what about my friends..?" I said looking down. My bangs covered my blank face.

"You'll see them at school. Now go and pack your things. Tomorrow we will move there" She said

"Okay.." I replied bored walking upstairs.

What's up with all these changes..

I went to my wardrobe full of punk clothes.

Slowly,lazily i started to pack my items.

In a few hours i was done. I had like 5-6 full bags with my items. I have no ideea who will carry all of them.

9:01 p.m i read at my clock.

_**Ayu:** I __made a small part of Our new student. If you like it i will continue this version and the old one will be deleted or just unfinished for sometime. I promise this one will be much better :)!_

___PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NAO!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON' YOU DON'T GET ANY COOKIES BWEEEEAH :P!!!!_

___Lolz ok that was a 'childish Ayu' moment please review! ARIGATO !!_


	2. Moving

_**Ayu:**_ Here we go with the 2nd chapter of my story! I really hope you like it. R&R please your opinnion is very important to me. Love ya all who reviews :D! Who reads too XD.

_Recap~:_

_9:01 p.m i read at my clock._

I think it's the time for my beauty walking to my bathroom i took my nightgown and changed.

I brushed my teeth and hair. I jumped undercovers but soemthing wasn't as usual..Yep, i forgot my iPod.

Resting the earphones in my ears i put on shuffle and closed my Story~Taylor Swift:

We were both young when I first saw you

I closed my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

The song started to play..  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say helloLittle did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please don't go

And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story

Baby, just say yes  
So, I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while  
Oh oh

Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter

And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"

But you were my everything to me

I was begging you, please don't go

And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love storyBaby, just say yes  
Romeo, save me

They try to tell me how I feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love storyBaby, just say yes  
Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
Romeo, save me

I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you, but you never come

Is this in my head

I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad

Go pick out a white dress

It's a love storyBaby, just say yes  
Oh oh ohOh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I fïrst saw you

'What actually is Love?' I thought as i flew to the dreams world.  
_**RING~~~~**_

I heard the clock alarm.

"Ah, morning" I said to myself

.After the morning routine i went downstairs. My parents were ready to leave.

I think i won't have breakfast this morning.."Amu-chan, get your bags and let's go" My dad said

"And don't worry you'll have breakfast as soon as we're at our NEW house" My mom added

"Okay" I said running to my room.I took 3 bags in each hand and went to the car.

After all,i learned martial arts, i have to be strong..

_**~30 minutes later~**_

Dad stopped the car and i went outside.

All i could see was a small poor house with broken windows, the old one was 10 times better..I thought

I slowly walked to my new house."Amu-chan where are you going?" My mom asked

"Inside?" I replied with another question

"What are you talking about? There is our house" My dad pointed to the opposite direction to a big 3 floor house with a balcony.

"Wow.." I whispered looking at it..Near our house was an other one,bigger.

I wonder who lives we were in the house. Wow, it looks bigger from inside.

.At the 1st floor was the living room, kitchen and the 2nd floor was a few rooms , in each room a the 3rd floor were also some rooms.

I went in each all were in different colors then i finally i found the perfect room for walls were pink and black.

I also saw a king sized bed with pink covers and white is mine! I exclaimed in my dad came with all my bags and he put them on the floor.

I noticed that i hadn't any windows in my room.

But something caught my more door in my room excluding the bathroom.I went and opened it.

I was shocked. In front of me was a beautiful balcony which was like 1m away from an other. It was probably our neighbors balcony.

There was a King Sized bed and i could see two legs on owner probably sleeps.

I closed the doors of my balcony and started to my bed was a huge wardrobe, so i think i will go to the mall i done with my clothes i put my earphones in my ears and i took my laptop.

I put a chair and a carpet on my balcony so it could be warm when i was without any shoes.

A small table wouldn't be that bad.

After all the balcony was pretty big so i had enough place to put even a small bet there lol..

I sat on the chair and i put my pink laptop on the white glass soon as i sat down.

I started to search for a good chatroom.I had Yahoo Messenger but nobody was online at this moment so i need to search for a chat finding one i signed in as C'nS

Time flew fast as i talked to many people which i found were my old classmates or from this town.

**_17:02 p.m_** i saw at the clock.

I opened an anime site and looked for my favorite one , the new episode came out.

I took of my earphones and started to watch in full screen were funny moments yet sad.

So sometimes i was laughing sometimes tears were forming in my eyes.

"Amu-chan" My mom yelled

"What?" I replied back running downstairs.

"Tomorrow we will go to your new school so you can chose a uniform" My mom said

"Okay but can we also go to mall?" I asked making kitty cat eyes.

"Fine.." She replied walking to kitchen.

"By the way, dinner will be ready soon." My dad added

"Okay!" I said walking upstairs to my room.I continued to watch my anime.

_**Ayu:**_ And here ends the 2nd chapter love ya all have a nice day/night XD!

_**Ikuto:**_ Don't forget to review!!!

_**Ayu**_: By the way.. i have already like 6 chapters ready so if you want them better review BWAHAHA! *EVIL SIDE COMES OUT*

_**Ikuto**_:*sigh* here we go again. R&R

_**Amu:**_Ikuto forgot so i will do the **DISCLAIMER **: Ayu doesn't own SC!


	3. Fight partner

_**Ayu:**_ Here we go with the 3rd chapter of my story! I really hope you like it. R&R please your opinion is very important to me. Love ya all who reviews :D! Who reads too XD.

_**7:00 p.m**_

My mom called for me and i went in the kitchen. We had : fruits salad, borsch and many others which sadly i couldn't eat..

After dinner i took a nice bath in the new bathtub. It was bigger then the old one, actually everything here is better then it was in my old house.

I wonder how my parents get so much money..I never asked what are their jobs..

Fixing my bra i put the nightgown on me and i jumped under covers being excited about the next day.

_**~In the morning~**_

"Amu-chan, wake up!" My mom yelled in my ear

"Mou! I am not deaf!" I replied annoyed [I am not dead]

"Come on, we have to go to school in 10 minutes" My mom said

"Haai.." I replied bored

After my morning routine. We both went to our car and soon we were at school.

The school was very big and it had like 7floors. Wow..

I walked by my mom's side to the principal.

He gave me the shedule and let me chose a school uniform. I chose the colors and he said that i could come to get it, in 6 hours. I nodded and we left the school.

Me and my mom decided to spent these 6 hours in the mall. We entered one and i bought more lots of punk clothes.

Skirts, skinny jeans, dresses,bags, earrings,necklaces, underwear and more other things.

_**3p.m**_

With both hands full of bags me and my mom went to our car. She drove to the school and i took my uniform.

As soon as i was home i ran with all the bags upstairs and i put my new clothes in the wardrobe.

My laptop was still outside on the table. I opened it and started to watch anime again.

But something took my attention. This time i saw 4 legs on that bed of my neighbor's.

I smirked. Seems she/he has fun there.

I countinued watching my anime ignoring everything else around me.

_**9:00 p.m**_

I feel strange. Like something or someone is staring at me..

I looked around but i didn't saw nothing. Then i could see a figure in front of me. It seems my neighbor.

I wanted to stand up so i could see her/him better but he/she left as soon as i looked back.

What a strange neighbor. But even if outside is already dark i could bet that he/she smirked.

Really wierd~

I jumped undercovers with my earphones still in my ears and a fell asleep.

_**~In the morning~**_

This night i had a really strange dream..It was like someone came in my room trought the balcony door. It was a tall figure.

But i couldn't see, _again_, who it was.

I hate these tipes of nightmares..

After a bit of thinking i went to do my morning routine.

I looked at the clock it was 7:30, School was only 100m away from here so i hadn't any reasons to hurry up.

Then i went downstairs. My mom ,as usually did breakfast.

She looked at me and smiled,I returned the smile.

"The new uniform looks well on you Amu-chan" My mom said

"Arigato.." No wonder, after i put tons of accestories on it..

"Come to eat the breakfast" She added

"Okay" I replied as i went to the chair and sat down.

I ate my fruits salad and thanked to my mom.

_**7:40**_

Ah, i still have like 20 minutes.

Anyways i better go now i don't wanna be late in my 1st day.

I decided to go trought a shortcut. Even if i was here only for a few days i already knew almost everything about these streets.

Then i heard some noises. I saw there 6 boys.

I think it was like _5 Vs. 1._

Should i get in the fight? after all i hadn't any fights in a while..

I looked at the boy. He was tall about 5'11 and he had blue hair.

Wow he's kinda hot.. i thought. since i never saw any boys, excluding the one that i met in the fight school.

He seemed pretty tired but he still fought. After he kicked two of them i decided to get in.

"Hey, what's happening here?" I asked bored

"None of your bussiness chick, get away from here before you get raped" Said one of them.

"Oh, really? What if you're in my way? Shouldn't you get away?" I asked still looking away. Like they didn't even exist.

"You wanted this, chick" One of them said while runing to me.

"Run!" The blue haired one said.

"Nah, it's more fun if i stay here isn't it?" I said smirking.

As soon as the dude came near to me i kicked him and he was on the ground. The others looked shocked.

I smirked looking in blue sapphire eyes.[by mistake she met his eyes okay? x.x]

He smirked back and stand up. Soon we were fighting together.


	4. Cool'n Spicy!

_**Ayu:**_ Here we go with the 4th chapter of my story! I really hope you like it. R&R please your opinion is very important to me. Love ya all who reviews :D! Who reads too XD.

They all were on the ground.

I wasn't even touched.

" You shouldn't come, i could do it by myself" The blue haired boy said.

"Really? It didn't seemed like it.." I said turning around to face him.

He smirked at me, and i smirked back.

"Don't get in trouble next time" I said before he could see anything else escluding my face.

_**~At school~**_

Rummors we're heard all the way.

Boys were whistling and girls screaming. LOLZ, i smirked in satisfaction.

But right now i need only to find my classroom and my friends.

I ignored everyone and everything. Soon i was infront of my classroom-Algebra.

I smirked before i could get in.

The teacher was in class already. I talked to him and he nodded.

"Class, meet our new student-Amu Hinamori" He said

"Miss Hinamori, would you like to say something?" He added.

"Whatever.. " Was the only thing i said.

Everyone started to scream.

"Cool'nSpicy!!" I smirked, the same as always

I looked around only to find the boy i met this morning looking at me smirking.

I replied with a smirk too.

"Miss Hinamori, you can sit next to..Tsukiyiomi Ikuto" He said looking at the class

The blue haired boy raised his hand. I smirked.. so his name is Ikuto huh?.

I sat on the chair looking around to find my friends. They were a few seats away from me.

I smiled at me and they replied back with a smile too.

The class started and i wasn't paying any attention to the teacher.

"Miss Hinamori would you like to say the results to this problem?" He asked

On the blackboar was the most funniest problem ever.

"0" I said smirking.

Everyone stared at me. I just continued to look outside.

Soon the class eneded and all my friends came to my desk.

"Amu-chan"

"Amu"

"Amu"

They said i smiled

"Hey, Nagi"

"Hey, Rima"

"Hey,Kukai"

I replied back

"You never told us taht you're gonna come to this school" Rima said sitting next to me.

"I know, i wanted to make a surprise . By the way i moved closer to school , i think we can't walk back together" I said a bit sad.

"It doesn't matter Amu-chan, as soon as we can meet at school it's okay" Nagi said smiling

"Arigato" I said smirking

They all giggled and i joined them

"Hello! I am here too do you know?" Someone said

We turned our heads to Ikuto.

"What?" I asked glaring at him.

"Actually this is my place too and i want a bit of privacy" He said smirking

"Oh, really?" I said getting closer to him with a bigger smirk on my face.

" Yes" He said doing the same

I put my finger under his chin.

"Don't play with me boy, i am dangerous" I said smirking

Our noses almost touching we were glaring in each others eyes while smirking. I was kinda afraid to be so close to his face.

Not like i never kissed someone or something like that..[Actually she didn't XD!]

"Ahem" I heard a fake cough. We both turned or heads.

"What?" We asked annoyed

"In sync" Said Kukai smirking

"No we're not!" We added

"Okay okay stop playing, you two love birds , class starts in a few seconds." Said Rima walking to her seat

"Who said we're love birds.." I mumbled looking away.

I could feel some blood runing trought my face.

"Aww, is Amu-koi blushing?" Ikuto asked teasing

"Is Ikuto-koi interested?" I replied while smirking.

And our smirk-glare fight started again.

_**RING~**_

The school bell rang.

"Crap" We said while the teacher came in our classroom.

As soon as the class ended we started our fight again.

I could hear rumors.

_OMG~ Did you heard that she's Ikuto's girlfriend?_ Gir 1 asked

_Yeah, i heard that they came together at school today._ Girl 2 said

_No no, Ikuto-sama is her fiancee!_Girl 3 added

_OMG really? How could she take away our Ikuto-sama?!_Girl 1 asked again

_**Ayu:**_ Well here's the 4th chappi, i hoppe you enjoyed it. Anyways, i won't update till i don't get 12-15 reviews! :P!

_**Ikuto:**_ Amu desn't own nothing..


	5. Pissed off

_**Ayu:**_ And here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy R&R please!!!! I don't own Shugo Chara!!~~

"STOP it already!" I yelled standing up. I am really pissed now.

"I am not dating your Ikuto-sama and he's just a faking classmate as all of you!" I continued red of anger and something else..

I sat down looking outside.

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

That's really interesting..So different, so strong, so..shy even if she doesn't show it.

She got really pissed by those rumors. I couldn't help but stare at her red face full of anger and a bit of... shyness.

"STOP it already!" She yelled pissed .

"I am not dating your Ikuto-sama and he's just a faking classmate as all of you!" Ouch that hurt..

So she sees me only like a simple classmate huh?

She sat down after a lot other yelling at the rest of classmates which were shocked.

That really pissed her off, she turned her head and looked outside.

I should make her forget about this.

I slowly closed the space between us warping my arms around her waist.

She shivered when i touched her.

"Pervert, let me go" She said calmly

"I don't want to" I replied resting my chin on her shoulder ignoring the rumors.

"Tsukiymi don't play around and leave me alone before you get kicked _somewhere_.." She said angrily.

I ignored her. Anyways she couldn't kick me in which position she was so i didn't bothered to listen.

Still ignoring her i rested my cheek on hers. Her face was burning, i wasn't surprised that she was red of anger.. or maybe something else?

"Ikuto.." She whispered

"What?" I asked

"I said don't play around, class will start soon" She said

"I will let you free if you promise to continue this later." I said smirking. I knew that she felt my smirk on her own face cause my cheek still touched hers.

"Yeah, right" She said sarcastically, but i took it as normal. It's me who will decide if to continue or not after all..

_**Normal POV:**_

Class started and everything seemed all right.

Ikuto was staring at the beautiful maiden next to him and our beautiful maiden was daydreaming while looking outside.

"-mu.." the teacher said while standing up.

"Hinamori Amu!" he yelled

"What?" She asked keeping her facade.

"Answer the question i just asked" He said with an angry face.

"shit.." She mumbled

Ikuto started to whisper her the question which was pretty hard for the others but easy for her.

"134,02" She answered quietly. Nikaidou dropped his book. How can she answer the question without making calculus in the notebook.

Even for him it was hard to answer it.

Ikuto just smiled and Amu sat down ignoring the shocked faces of the classmates and teacher.

"Good job" Ikuto whispered. A little smile appeared on her face and Ikuto noticed it but it soon faded away as she turned her head to look outside.

He couldn't understand what she could see excluding the blue sky. After all it was the 7th floor.

Soon their last class ended and people started leaving the classroom.

There was now only Amu - she didn't noticed the bell ring

Ikuto- was staring at Amu not noticing the bell too

Rima- Waiting for Amu to go home

Nagi- Waiting for Amu and Rima

and Kukai - Staring at Ikuto which was staring at Amu, he was also waiting for her too.

Pretty wanted our Amu isn't she?

_**Ayu:**_ Well from now on there will be only normal POV in a while ,okay?

Next chapter comes if there are 20 reviews ! :P


	6. My beutiful neighbour

_**Ayu:**_ And here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy R&R please!!!! I don't own Shugo Chara!!~~

Silence filled the room. So silent that you could here even a paper falling on the floor. Kukai like a sportive,active, talkative boy couldn't keep it anymore..

"What's up with this silenece?!! Let's go home already!" He yelled.

Everyone was staring. Amu woke up from her daydreaming. About what she was dreaming only she knows..

"Huh? Where's everyone?" She asked confused. Ikuto was the same. Rima,Nagi and Kukai started to laugh..

"What's so funny?" Ikuto and Amu asked at the same time

"Wow sync" exclaimed Rima.

"Now we're not/Yes , we are" They said again

"What?" Amu yelled

"Who said we're in sync?" She asked in he cool'n spicy tone

They started to laugh only two people didn't Amu & Ikuto.

Amu wasn't laughing cause she was Cool'n Spicy and a bit Cool'n Confused..

Ikuto wasn't laughing cause he didn't found it funny and cause he didn't wanted to make Amu mad.

But at the same time a though came in his mind he stand up, breaking their laughs..

"Hey, what's so funny? Let's go home already, i think all of us are pretty annoyed of school."They all nodded and started to walk home.

"Um.. guys.." Started Amu looking down.

"Huh?" Rima asked confused by Amu's expression.. sad,bored, and a bit of something else which she couldn't understand very well.

"I can't walk home with you guys.." She continued

"Why?" Rima added

"I moved, near to this school. But anyways at least we can see each other at school right?" She said trying to sound a bit cheerfull.

"Um.." They nodded.

"Well, bye" She said walking in the opposite way.

Ikuto followed her a few steps soon felt his presence and stopped, he did the same still keeping the distance.

She turned around to meet Ikuto not far away from her.

"Huh? Are you following me?" She asked crossing her arms. He kept silent for a few seconds.

"Nope..i am just going home."

"You're going home or just following me?" She asked again

"Both of them?" He replied with a question

"Whatever" She said while walking away. Her house was like 40m away so she didn't had that much to walk.

A few m away from her house she stopped again. Ikuto did the same.

She turned again to see nothing special, the same silence as a few minutes ago..

"You're really going home or just following me to see where do i live?" She asked again

"I am just going home.." He replied bored.

"Then go" She said showing him the road.

"Ladies first.." He said not moving an inch.

"Baka.." She said while walking away.

Ikuto just followed her without saying an other word.

He didn't knew why, but he didn't seem like talking and she did too.

Soon Amu was right in front of her house.

Ikuto looked amazed at her house and he was more amazed when he saw his house right next to hers.

So that was the beauty he saw last night trough balcony huh? He didn't said anything but left.

Amu didn't notice him and went in the house. Her mother was in the kitchen and her father at the TV.

How do they even earn money when they are almost everyday at home?She asked herself before greeting them

"Hi, mom , dad i am home.." She said while running upstairs.

She threw her uniform in the wardrobe and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and she let her hair down.

Now she finally felt comfortable. She ran to her balcony cheerfully opening the doors which let the sun get in her room.

Amu let the doors open and sat on the chair turning on her laptop. She rested her legs on the table while the laptop was in her lap.

She was watching anime and reading forums. Soon she felt that something missed. She stand up looking around.

Her eyes were caugh by some long legs walking in the room next to her balcony..

The mysterious neighbour.

He started to strip and Amu was still staring with a blush on her face.'OMG he's a boy!' she thought as he changed his school pants in more comfortable skinny jeans.


	7. Chatting

_**Ayu: Well here's the next chapter. I am sorry but i forgot to update yesterday..Enjoy. don't forget to review~~~**_

Not like she saw something special there or..just there's no girl with so small hips okay?  
Amu decided not to peek anymore so she sat down and started to watch anime again. After sometime she couldn't resist anymore so she peeked a bit in her neighbour's room. And to her amazement instead of legs there was a head on the bed and a laptop.  
She looked closely and noticed that the boy had blue hair._ 'Hm..Blue..Blue..Blue.. It reminds me of someone but who..? Hm..Could it..?Nah..'_ She thought As she sat down, she decided to get in a chat room. She logged in as Cool'nSpicy and started to look around for someone to talk.  
After some wasted time she got a message.  
_'Cool'nCpicy you got a friend request from PBMidnight'_ 'Huh? A friends request? I don't think it will hurt if i accept..' she thought

_**-Oh so there really is someone with this ID huh? PBMidnight asked -Yeah. So ,you wrote my ID randomly? -Yep, kind of.. I was just thinking of a girl from my class and decided to write it.**_  
_**-Oh, she seems pretty cool if you think like that about her.**_  
_**-Yeah, people thinks she is.. But i hope i can go trough her facade.**_  
_**-Lolz , well i wish you good luck.**_  
_**-Um..Tnx. By the way what's you name?**_  
_**-Aww Secret :P -Ah, don't be rude. At least tell me you're a boy or girl?**_  
_**-Girl.. =.= Do you think there can be a 'Cool'nCpicy' Boy =.=?**_  
_**-Lolz nah just wanted to make sure. I am a boy by the way.**_  
_**-Yeah, erm.. okay -So.. how old are you?**_  
_**-Almost 17.. you?**_  
_**-Heh i'm almost 18 :P -Aw, don't be full of yourself.**_  
_**-Huh? Who said i am?**_  
_**- I did :D!**_  
_**-LOL you're fun tot talk -Yeah tnx.**_  
_**Well would you like to describe me that girl you were thinking about?**_  
_**-Well..what do you want to know?**_  
_**-IDK.. everything?**_  
_**-idk about her very much too.**_  
_**-Lol..love from the 1st sight? XD!**_  
_**-Huh? Who said i love her?**_  
_**-Ah, don't fool around. I was just joking but after your reaction i think i guessed right.**_  
_**-No you didn't.**_  
_**-Yeah, right. Anyways why you don't know much about her? Isn't she in your class?**_  
_**-Yes, she is, but she's a new transferred student. Today is the 1st time i saw her.**_  
_**-Lol..so it's really love from 1st sight -Whatever.**_  
_**-Stop arguing and at least describe how she looks like.**_  
_**-Wel..she's tall, but not very tall. Like 5'6 i think.**_  
_**-Aham..more.**_  
_**-She's beautiful.**_  
_**-Well that's a good reason to fall in love.**_  
_**-I said i am not in love!**_  
_**-Yeah..Coninue -Well she has long legs and long pink is also kind of stylish.**_  
_**-She seems relly a cool girl.**_  
_**-Yeah, but she is cool and cold only around strangers, i noticed that when she's with her friends she's much warmer and she smiles often.**_  
_**-Well, good luck with her ~***_  
_**-Tnx. But she doesn't seem really interested in me -Huh? Why.**_  
_**-Well she thinks i am perverted playboy that's why.**_  
_**-Oh,**_  
_**-Now let's talk about you.**_  
_**-Huh? What do you want to know?**_  
_**-Everything?**_  
_**-Erm.. huh? wait! You didn't told me nothing about you! Only about your girlfriend.**_  
_**-She's not my girlfriend.. Yet.**_  
_**-Lolz you seem to be pretty confident.**_  
_**-Yeah, well at least she's different from others.**_  
_**-Huh? How?**_  
_**-Well all the girls in my school are fans of me. They always confess to me and ask for a date.**_  
_**-Lol seems you're pretty hot. **' Shit i can't believe i wrote this'** She tough after sending the message -Yeah babe ~***_  
_**-PERVERT!**_  
_**-See she thinks the same.**_  
_**-Oh, sorry.. but you're anyways a BIT perverted don't deny it x.x.**_  
_**-Yeah, you know what's more surprising?**_  
_**-Huh? What ?**_  
_**-She's my neighbour.**_  
_**-OMG! Really? You're pretty lucky for a pervert XD! Anyways now you have the chance to get closer to her don't 'cha?**_  
_**-Myea..kind of.**_  
_**-Argh stop being so pessimistic and go ask her out finally!**_  
_**-I DO NOT LOVE HER woman!**_  
_**-STOP lying!**_  
_**-I DON'T -YOU DO :O!**_  
_**-Whatever z.z you're too stubborn -blah blah.. i don't hear you blah blah.**_  
_**-Of course you don't hear me baka we're writing not talking.**_  
_**-You know what i meant =.='**_  
_**-Whatever.**_  
_**-Well i have to go it's kind of late and i have something to do okay?**_  
_**-Okay i will leave too.**_  
_Cool'nCpicy just logged out._  
_PBMidnight just logged out.._

_'Well.. what i should do right now?'_ Amu thought as taking one more peek in neighbour's room.  
_'Huh? I wonder where is he..'_ "Looking for someone?" A low husky voice asked "AHHHH" She yelled as kicked the person in you know what place x.x "Shit, that hurts woman!" He yelled in pain She tourned around to see the one who wanted to attak her.  
"You?! What the fuck are you doing here baka?!! Do you wanna get some broken bones??!!!" She yelled at him "Whatever, i was just visiting and you attaked me so suddenly i couldn't even react.."  
"It doesn't matter now, what do you want?" She asked crossing her arms. Ikuto stand up and got closer to her, she didn't moved and inch away.  
"I wanted to see you" He replied in a seductive voice.  
"I am telling you this for the last time, Don't play around boy. I am not that easy" She said annoyed.


	8. Shopping

"Oh, really?"He said pulling her closer to him. Now they were only inches apart.  
_-Kick-_

"Aw, what was that for?!"

"I warned you, don't play around with me or you won't move your legs and hands for a few months.." She said getting more annoyed.

"Aw, Amu-koi don't tell me that you didn't liked it even a bit.."

"I didn't!" She said crossing her arms.

"That really hurts Amu-koi.." He said seductively

"Baka, get out of here before you get kicked again, you never learn from mistakes do you?" she asked walking to the balcony doors.

But something stopped her as she was prevented by a book. Amu closed her eyes waiting for impact with the hard floor but it never came. Only a soft touch on her breast made her open her she did it shock came trought all her body.

He..he.. touched her breasts!

"KYAAAAAAAAH" She yelled as getting away from his embrace.

"You're really loud.." Ikuto said looking away with a small smirk on his face.

"How can i do not be loud when, when, when you!!!" She yelled as a crazy granny

"I what? This is how you thank me for saving you from falling on the hard floor? Yelling at me?" He said getting annoyed

"How can i thank you when you touched my chest, idioot!!!!!" She yelled back covering her chest with both of her hands a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ikuto noticed the blush and smirked._ 'So i finally craked her shield...'_ He thought.  
_**[Ayu:He meant shield by making her lose the cool tone and making her blush XD if you didn't got the ideea at 1st... now let's continue]**_  
"It was an accident Amu-koi..After all you didn't fall."

_** [Ayu:Actually he didnt cought her by her breast but while she was falling he was a bit shocked not noticing where he put one of hi hands..One on her breast and and other one around her waist]**_

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!"She yelled red as a tomato. Ikuto felt a bit of sadness going trought his body while hearing her cold words and left.

Actually just jumped on the other looked back for a while before closing his balcony doors.

Amu was still shocked by what happened a few moments ago.

She went back to her balcony just to see a light on the other one. She ignored and opened her laptop.

Outside was already dark, but she didn't care the most thing that she was thinking about was to know why boys are attracted to girls. She looked trought the interenet.. _Boys may be attracted by miniskirts, sexy,revaling or tight shirts._

_'Oh my gosh..'_ Amu tought as reading the sentence. _'That's what i wearing every day..I should change my style totally! I am glad tomorrow is saturday.. It will be a great chance for shopping'_

Amu shut down her laptop walking to bed. It was already 10 p.m and she felt kinda dizzy. Without taking a shower or changing in the night gown she jumped on her bed falling asleep in didn't knew that someone was watching her..

_**Amu's POV:**_

_~ RING~~_

My alarm rang.I slowly opened my eyes. Making my morning routine i went to my wardrobe to search for some decent clothes.

NOTHING..Ahh how can i have pants in my wardrobe when i never buy or wear them?!!! I think today is gonna be my last day in a miniskirt.

Goodbye shirts, skirts..I took a bag and put them all there then i put the bag under my bed.

That's it. I am going to mall today.

"Mom, i am going to mall, i wanna change my look a bit. I hope you don't mind if i skip breakfast.." I said running downstairs.

"Okay amu-chan make sure to enjoy the shopping" She said smiling. I never knew where my parents are working but they always had money to let me go shopping or to buy for me something speciall.

Not that i am vrey expenssive but they always did it for me. After all i am their only daughter and i got lots of medals in any competitions i joined.

That made my parents very proud, specially that i always got good grades at school.I am happy that i can make them smile.

I jumped in the car and i let my driver to drive to the mall. I wanted very much to drive my lamburgini i got at my 16th birthday but i didn't got my driver license yet.

Yeah, i know the world is cruel. Soon i was in front of a huge mall. I entered there to be greeted by lots of shop-assistants. They seemed really nice but i don't think they really care anything

but money..I went to different sections and i finally found some pants. A girl was always near me to help me and to give some advice.

I chosed a pair of hip hop jeans. You know that tipe which the hip-hop dancers wear..Yeah, I know baggy jeans but I had to, even if it was painfull. The girl which helped me looked at me like

I was crazy. Yeah, I am not wondering why. She probably thinks how can i exchange that cool miniskirt on these stpid jeans?I promised to myself last night that I won t wear them anymore so I won t!

I puth them on me and I looked at myslef in the mirror. After all they aren t that bad but I look kinda tomboy. AH! Who cares! The most important is to don t reveal nothing. I stripped my shirt

only to remain in my bra. I looked at my chest.. How can I possibly hide them ? Is there soemthing which could hide them TOTALLY? I don t wanna show my DD cups anymore . I went outside

only in my bra and the baggy pants to ask for some adivce.  
"Hey, do you know where can I find some shirts that will cover these?" I asked my helper pointing at my chest. Her eyes widen. Whatever.

"I don t think that it is gonna be easy to find soemthing like that but I will try.." she replied.  
"Yeah, thanks "I said walking back to the dressingroom. I put on my old clothes and I packed the pants near other a few pairs I liked. I hoppe my reputation at school won t fall too down if I will look tomboish.  
Soon my helper came back with some baggy shirts. Actually they looked pretty well. I tried a few and I bought them. My driver took me back home and I ran upstairs without greeting my parents. I didn t saw them in the proces.  
I stripped my clothes I had and I put on me the one I bought today. It looked a BIT tomboish but I liked. Skater girl lolz.. I looked at the clock. Ow, the shopping took a while. I was a bit hungry so I went downstairs to ask my mother for some food. I looked in the kitchen, she is not there. That's strange.. she never leaves the kitchen. I went in the living room, silence..my parent's dorm..NOTHING! Were the fuck are they? Then I went back downstairs to eat something I looked in the fridge for some fruits, I took them and while I was closing the fridge's door I saw a note.

_Amu, dear If you re reading this then we re not at home. Don t worry for us. We left only for a few hours to our is in the fridge. I mean fruits.. And take care don t go to bed too late or you ll lose your beauty sleep. Tomorrow we re going to grandma so get ready. You re not coming but just get ready anyways. You re gonna stay with a baybisitter._

Babysitter?! WTF I am almost 17!!! How can they do this to me?..

_Well dear don t freak out we won t change our minds. Now go to sleep I am sure you came home pretty late. Tomorrow when you will awake your babysitter will be already at our house. Have fun! And **no boys**. Mama and Papa.._

_**Ayu:** Well, here ends the 8th chapter :) I hope you enjoyed. don't forget to review. There are a few mistakes, sadly how many times i tried to write the word correctly Fanficition didn't wanted to save it.. Gomenosai.._


	9. Babysitter

_**P.S :**_ _Excluding our neighbour._

Huh? What's so special about him? Well, whatever..

I still can't believe that they did this to me..*yawn* maybe mom is right. I should go sleep right now. I slowly walked upstairs to my room.I did the night routine and put on my new PJ. Yes I also bought a new is a pair of warm pants and a baggy orange shirt. Perfect, now even in sleep I can be safe!

_**Next morning~**_

I woke up, my hair is a mess and I have this strange taste in my mouth. I opened my eyes and went to bathroom. After brushing my teeth and a nice shower I put my New clothes and went downstairs .In the living room , on the sofa was someone, it had blue hair, it kinda reminded me of Ikuto but I think it is my babysitter, I decided to ignore her and just make breakfast. When I was in the kitchen on the table was my breakfast and some strawberry juice. Wow this one is really good. At 1st ,I wanted to do with her the same I did with the all babysitters but this one knows my tastes..If you wonder what I do to them is just pranks. When I was little my parents weren't really spending their time with me. I always had a babysitter and I really had fun ith them XD. The longest time I had a babysitter was 2 hours. This is how much she resisted. Usually they were running from our house in more or less the 20 minutes. Lol , I was giving them a really hard time, but at least it was funny for me. This time I will try not to make this one leave so fast. After all I am almost 17 y'know.. I should be a good girl. But who cares! Let's make her get through that door with the highest speed.

After I eat my breakfast of course. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast.

Yummy this is really good. After I ate the food I went back in the living room. She was still on the sofa watching TV. Actually she was watching news. She must be really old if she likes things like these.

I closed my eyes and went in front of her.

"Yo, I am Hinamori Amu"I said proudly.

"Yo, and I know who you are.." He replied.

3..

2..

1..

Wait! He?! I opened my eyes to meet a blue haired boy right in front of me.

"IKUTO?! You FKING Pervert get the FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled like crazy. Geez what is he doing here and my mom said without boys. What if the babysitter comes and sees him here? What is she going to think then?

"Take it easy, I am here to babysit you that's all" He said smirking

"..What?" I asked

"You heard me.."

"Whatever, who said you can babysit me?" I asked crossing my arms

"Your parents? And what are those clothes? I didn't knew you was this fat before."

"What?! I never was fat!" I yelled at him

"Then where did you get those large clothes?" He asked smirking

"Shop..?" I replied with another question.

"Huh? Why would you buy things like these? They cover every inch of your body.." He said.

"So? They are comfortable.." I replied

"Whatever.."

"Well, have fun here I am going to my room Do not disturb or you might lose your chance to have kids."[To kick him somewhere..if you didn't get the idea]

"Yeah, yeah..you still didn't forgive me for what happened last night?" he asked with innocent eyes.

"Let me think, Of course"

He gave me a smirk.

"NOT"I added

"Whatever"

Then I left the living room and I went to my balcony. As always, my pc was waiting there for me. Time flew very fast it was almost dark outside and I couldn't believe that Ikuto didn't bothered to disturb me. Maybe something happened to him? I decided to go downstairs. Ikuto was still in the same place and the TV was turned off. I went closer to him and he was sleeping. I smiled at how cute he could be when he sleeps. So innocent..I looked for a blanket and rested it on his body. Today was kinda cold outside and I don't feel like letting him freeze here. After taking a few peeps at his face I went into the kitchen. I took some eggs and made a omelet. To be honest this is the only food I can cook. After eating my omelet I went back to my room. I did my homework and I continued to watch anime.


	10. Amu sama has a new style?

The episode was about to end when I heard some steps. I turned around to see Ikuto walking in my room.

"Yo.." He almost whispered.

"Um..hi?"

"I see you really are into anime, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"No, but.."

"But..?I continued for him

"Can you check if the next episode from Naruto came out?"

"Sure" I replied smiling. I am kinda happy that we have something in common.

We watched Naruto the last 3 series. Ikuto seemed to enjoy it and I did too.

I looked at the clock. Outside was really dark but the light from my room was enough for us to stay in the balcony. I looked at the sky. Full moon and lots of stars. Ikuto saw it an chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing.."He replied

"Oh, well..i will go to bed. Good night." I said leaving the balcony.

I went to the bathroom and changed in my PJ. Ikuto stared at me.

"What?" I asked again

"I thought you had a night gown not these.." He replied staring at me.

"Whatever. Wait..Where did you knew that I had a night gown?!" I asked

"Well..uh..well…I just noticed that usually girls wear them so I thought you do it too."

"Seems you slept with many girls. If you noticed this" I said with a i-know-you're-a-playboy look.

"Actually I am virgin and i know this cause I lived with my cousins for a while.." He replied

"Huh? Woah, that's new..And I thought playboys can't be virgins" I said laughing.

He glared at me. I just ignored it and I jumped under covers.

"Can I join?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"Of course not" I replied calmly

"Aw, Amu-koi don't be so mean" He said pouting .Wow that's cute. Wait! What?

"Ikuto don't ruin my mood" I added closing my eyes.

"Fine, good night Ichigo.." He whispered walking to my balcony.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I am going home, you know I need to rest too.." He replied

"Then why are you on my balcony?" I asked

"I am going to jump on mine."

"Huh? Are you crazy? What if you will broke a bone?" I almost yelled standing up.

"Aw, so you care…"

"Of course not! Why would I, I just don't want to go to school alone tomorrow that's all.." I said

"Yeah, right.."

Then he jumped with a perfect landing on the other balcony. I stared amazed. He smirked and went to his room. I went back to bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow is a big day..

_**~In the morning~**_  
*Yawn..*

I woke up, slowly walking to the bathroom I took my new clothes and started to get ready for school. School uniform wasn't mandatory, I bought it cause it looked good with a few accessories.

After my morning routine and a good breakfast I greeted my parents and went to school. In the way I met Ikuto he seemed pretty happy by a reason. I decided not to ask. But when he saw me his jaw just dropped. Or he saw someone else? I looked around.. Nobody, so it was me after all. I looked confused at him

"What?" I asked

"What the hell are these clothes? I thought you're wearing them only at home so it would be more comfortable" He said annoyed.

"I just realized that my clothes were too revealing that's why.."

"Whatever? That's why you're wearing these tomboyish clothes?" He asked with anger in his eyes. It kinda scared me.

"Listen if you don't like, I don't force you to look at me!" I almost yelled annoyed and I went to school. All the way we were silent. Of course keeping a 2m distance.

At school I wasn't greeted very well. Everyone formed a circle around me asking me lots of questions.

"_Amu-sama? What are these clothes? Is this your new style?"_ Some girls asked

"_Amu-sama, don't you think these are kinda tomboyish_?" An other one asked

"Hey, you really don't have anything else to do, but to throw at me lots of questions?" I asked angry.

"Back off!" I added. Everyone ran to their classrooms, now only Ikuto and me were in the halls. Silence dominated between us.

I went to my 1st class and luckily I had it with my friends and Ikuto. It made me cheer up a bit. I put my hands in the pockets and entered the classroom.

Rima glared at me with a _what-the-hell-you're-wearing_ look. I gave her a _i-will-tell-you-later_ look as the bell rang. Teacher came in class and the lesson started.

* * *

_**Ayu:** I guess i will end this chapter right here, i wrote more but i guess i will change the story a bit so i am not sure if there will be a new chapter tommor but i will do my best to post one._

_Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. _


	11. My reputation : Back

_**After school~**_

Me,Rima,Nagi,Kukai and Ikuto we're walking home. Silence..

"Amu, you promised to tell me why are you wearing these clothes." Rima said

"Um..okay. Guys can you go ahead? We'll catch you later." I said looking at Kukai, Nagi and Ikuto. They all nodded and left.

"So?.. Spill it out!" She said annoyed.

"Well…" And I told her the whole story. She looked confused.

"That's the reason you're wearing _these?" _She asked pointing at my clothes.

"Yep and gladly it didn't affected too much my school reputation. Not that I really care about it.." I said smiling

"Whatever, if you're gonna wear the same tomorrow better dig a graveyard in you're garden!" That's not good. She probably wants to kill me now z.z

I sighed. Then we walked to our friends. They seemed to get bored without us. We giggled a bit and we separated. Now only me and Ikuto were walking through this street..Silence like in the morning.. Soon I was at home. I greeted my parents and went upstairs. Even if it was afternoon I jumped in the bed and fell asleep. The next day i went to school in the same clothes, Ikuto tried to make me get the old ones but i ignored him and didn't even tried to argue with him. He would anyways win..Rima stared at me like i was crazy when i entered the classroom.

"Why the hell are you wearing these again?!" She asked me trying to keep calm.

I laughed nervously rubbing my head.

"Well, i already explained you yesterday so don't bother to argue with me i won't change my mind" I said this time seriously. She was kinda agry but could keep calm and we went back to our seats as soon as the teacher came in. Nikaidou sensei started to make some morlas about how i should dress up since i am a girl. But i just ignored him looking outside. After all i am one of the best students, he can't make me wear skirts can he?.

After the 3rd period was lunch. My friends went to the cafe nearby this school while i went to my locker. In the way one of my fan club's mebers came to me. His face was totally red. I smirked but at the same time i couldn't understand why he was red, of anger or embarrassment?

"H-h-hinamori-san..." He whispered looking down. I think his name was Tada-.. hmm i can't remember.. Tada..gay? Oh, yeah Tadagay , i guess it really suits him..

"Yes?" I asked waiting for a good answer, after all he was in my way..

"Could y-you.. g-go out w-with m-me?" He stuttered this time i was sure- Red of embarrassment.

"Well, i am sory but i can't i am not going out and i guess you're kinda too shy and girlish for me." I replied in a serious tone. Anyway.. who would date him? Too girlish and that prince-like face of his just makes me sick.

"W-what? Y-you rejected me?" He asked , this time i guess he was angry.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked keeping my cool tone at the same time being very calm. It's not my first time when i reject someone after all.

"Y-you can't reject me!" He yelled making more and more students to stare at us. I guess people were still dazed by clothes i am wearing, seems it still affected my reputation a bit..

I still keept my cool, i can't give up on my reputation.

"So what? Are you a prince or something so you can't be rejected?" I asked sarcastically yet serious.

"Don't you dare to call me _**PRINCE! I AM A KING BWAHAHA!**_" He yellled pushing me to the locker. He locked me in the place putting both his hands on both sides of mine.

"Whatever, now let me go pest.." I said ignoring the small distance between our faces.

He didn't listen to myself but kept getting closer. I decided to take care of him and kicked him you- know- where. Our so-called-prince fell on the hard floor with his hands between his legs groaning in pain.

"Woah! So _**C**__**ool**_ Hinamori-sama!" The girls started to scream.

"Yeah, so _**S**__**picy**_!!" The boys continued. I sighed, i guess i got my reputation back.

"_**Cool&Spicy!**_" They yelled cheering. I smirked and left the school. I went to the small cafe across the school. My friends were waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Asked Ikuto.

"Well, i guess i had to do something.." I replied smirking.


	12. He cares

Ikuto looked at me and smirked too, i guess he got the idea. While Rima , Nagi and Kukai were still staring at me dumbfounded. I sighed as i sat down and ordered some food. After eating we both headed back to our classes. Fortunately we had the same classes. Rima stared amazed at our classmates realizing that i got back my fame, i can say, even more then i had before.

"Amu, tell me what happened at lunch today?" She asked glaring at me

"Ah, well nothing special.." I replied smirking. Ikuto looked at me, i could see in his eyes that he got an idea about what i did but he was still a bit confused.

"You couldn't get back more fame then you already had only by doing nothing special.." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine.." I replied and they all made a small circle around me while i started to tell them the incident that happened at lunch.

"That's all" I said indifferrently.

"That's all?! How can you say that, when that Tadagay got that close to you?!" Rima and Ikuto yelled in unison. My eyes widen, okay, for Rima it was normal ,but Ikuto.. i never expected that from him. Soon i put a smirk on my face trying to hide that i was a bit amazed.

"Well i kicked him so nothing bad happened in particular..." I replied bored.

"I am gonna kill that bitch for even trying to touch you!" Ikuto yelled standing up.

We all stared at him. After he realized what he did he sat down looking away.

"Ah, so you care Ikuto-koi.." I said smirking

"Of course.." He replied looking at me. My eyes widen

"Not.." He added smirking. This bitch was using my words.

"Hmph, don't try to copy me.." I said in my cool tone crossing my arms.

"Aw, Amu-koi don't be sad" He said while warping his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself making sure that nobody could see it.

Soon i realized that he was doing something very strange while i was daydreaming about how warm were his hands.

"W-what the hell are you doing? Why are you rubbing my belly?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I am just training for when it will get big" He whispered in my ear. I blushed hard at his comment.

Did he meant that he's gonna be the father?! AHHHH  
"Ah, Pevert! Get your hands away from my belly!" I said annoyed.

"Aw, so you mind them being on your belly, but you don't mind them around your waist don't cha?" He teased me again..

"Whatever.." I replied pouting like a little child.

He chuckled and the bell rang.

Soon the teacher was in the classroom and i went back to staring outside.

I guess Ikuto isn't that bad after all.. And i think he really cares.

_**Ayu:** Here ends the 12th chapter. And i have a big announcement!_

_I started to write a new story. It's with magic and everything i named it Magic school, it's also Amutoness, please tell me if you want me to post the story. I will post the prologue as soon as i get a few reviews from people who want me to post it :D!Don't worry, i won't stop writing Our new student, after all i already have like 17 chapters written so don't worry. I just have a lot of time and i can work on two stries. Have a nice time while reading my stories. I love cha all who reads and reviews my stories :D!_


	13. Graduation

_**~1 year later~**_

Today I am graduating. Yes, I still wear that baggy clothes afraid to don't get touched again. Me and Ikuto became close friends since Kukai left a few months ago. He moved in France. Rima and Nagi are graduating next year. I should do the same since we're all the same age but cause of my high IQ I skipped the 11th grade. Ikuto is graduating too. I don't know what will happen after this with my friends, but I will go to America.. I will go to the university for 2 years. Actually it is for 5 but I hope I can skip a few of them. My parents will stay here in Tokyo. I don't know what will happen with Ikuto but I will surely miss him a lot. Since Kukai left he's like a big brother to me and we always spend time together. Sometimes he comes to my room through balcony, sometimes I go to him. He always cheers me up and makes me laugh. I will sure miss my friends a LOT!

_**~After graduation~**_  
"Hey let's make a party!" Rima said cheerfully.

"Um.." I murmured

"Yeah, let's do a party, after all graduation it's once in a year and you guys will leave the school. At least we will have good memories after Amu leaves" added Nagihiko. I smiled weakly at him. Ikuto seemed a bit depressed, sadness was reflected his eyes.

"Okay, let's just do it! After all it's not the end of the world! Who knows maybe we will meet again after I come back!" I said trying to sound cheerfully.

They all nodded and we went to our houses. Rima and Nagi wanted to make the arrangements and I gladly accepted.

I went home then I walked to my room. As always Ikuto was there waiting for me. I smiled at him and he did too.

"Hey, can you help me with the outfit?" I asked him

"Nah, that's girls job.." He said bored reading some manga on my bed.

"Aw, please?" I asked making a kitty cat face.  
"Fine.." He bought it!

"Arigatoo" I said hugging him tight he hugged me back and I went to my wardrobe.

Ikuto looked at me like I was a crazy granny.

"What?" I asked

"Where are you're old clothes?" he asked

"What do you mean..?"

"I mean that clothes you were wearing when we 1st time meet." He said

"Oh..They are in a bag under my bed, why?"

"Take them, you're gonna wear a skirt this night" He said serious

"Whatever? I told ya I won't.." I defeated myself

"Hey, listen it may be the last time I see you, at least let's make good memories okay?" He asked with sadness in his sapphire eyes.

"Fine.." I said looking down.

I looked under my bed and pulled out the bag where my old clothes and accessories were.

I opened it to reveal all of them. Ikuto looked amazed at the amount of clothes I had. I smirked victorious.

"You can chose my outfit" I said winking

He nodded and started to look through my clothes.

"Wait.." I said stopping him

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked

"I don't know if they fit me.. after all I didn't fight in a while so I think I got a few pounds in plus.." I said ashamed

"Don't worry." He said smiling and took out from the bag my outfit. I looked at it amazed. He sure has a good taste.

I took the clothes and went in the bathroom. I still can't believe that they fit me. But the shirt is kinda tight and revealing.

"Um.. I am ready " I said

"Okay come out, I chose for you some nice accessories" Ikuto replied.

I went back to my room and Ikuto looked at me amazed. I smirked and looked at him. His jaw dropped and I thought he was drooling but he came back to reality and closed his mouth. I giggled.

"Put these" He said giving me a pair of earrings, a necklace and some bracelets.

Soon I was ready for the party. I looked at Ikuto he didn't had any outfits for it.

"Hey, Ikuto.. can I chose you're outfit?" I said grinning

"Um.. okay?" He replied with a question.

I nodded and I jumped to his balcony not bothering that I was still in a skirt. He smirked and jumped too. I looked through his wardrobe. For a boy he has good tastes.

I took a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He went to bathroom and put the clothes on. Wow. He's ho-. Wait, that's not my character. Recap: Wow. He's okay.

I smirked and nodded my head. I looked through his necklaces and chose a cross necklace. NOW HE'S REALLY SEXY O_O!

* * *

_**Ayu:**_ Well and here ends the 13th chapter :D! You will find out more tomorrw and i also posted the prologues from the story i told ya yesterday, please read i hope you'll like it ! It's called Magic School~!! Please read it and tell me if you want me to continue!

_**Ikuto:**_ Read and review~ Also be careful Ayu has a new story in her mind~! She doesn't own SC but she owns the stories.!

_**Ayu:**_ Wow Ikuto i didn't saw you around in a while.

_**Ikuto**_: I was with Amu, right Amu-koi..?

_**Amu:**_ What?

_**Ayu:**_ Well R&R people~!!!!!!!


	14. Dance partner

He smirked at my reaction and I replied with the same emotion. Soon we got a call from Rima and the destination where the party is going to be.

We jumped in Ikuto's car and he drove to the café. Rima and Nagi were there waiting for as. But to my amazement there was also Kukai and a blond girl. When I saw him I ran and jumped to him tackling him to the ground.

"Wow, Amu that's cool" He said grinning.

I smiled and let him stand up. The girl near him looked pretty well but she had an angry face. I giggled.

"I missed you a lot Kukai~" I said smiling

"Me too, Rima told me that I won't regret by coming here but I never thought that I could see you again in a skirt " He said smirking. I blushed a little but he didn't noticed.

"By the way who's the lady?" I asked

"She's Hoshina Utau my girlfriend" He said pointing to the girl. I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hinamori Amu" I said hugging her. She gladly hugged me back.

" Take care of him" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and we both giggled. She's a good friend. We had a great party. Even if we were only 6 , there was a great atmosphere. Lots of dancing and singing. Utau was a very good singer, I also was pushed to sing but I refused. And of course I was again pushed literally and I started to sing. I didn't sang in years but it seems my voice is still pretty good. At the end of the song they were all clapping and I smiled. This song was my ticket to hell. After this I had to sing lots of other songs while they were having fun dancing. The only one who watched me was Ikuto. He was also my dance partner, so I guess he had nothing else to do.. Soon Rima put on the DJ and I could dance again with Ikuto. I never thought that my fight partner would be my dance partner too lolz.. The most funniest is that last month he confessed to me. No it's not what you think, ( Ayu: Got 'cha here! :P) he confessed that he joined a martial arts school too. A few months ago he become my best friend. He's always there for me and I thank him very much for this. At school is everything okay. I mean 'was' everything okay cause I graduate today. But I am glad I am still Miss Cool'nSpicy .It's really funny. Some people think that me and Ikuto are a good couple, even my parents said it. But I always say that we're only friends. A bit of sadness reflects in his eyes but it fades away in a couple seconds.. The party lasted like 4 hours. We really enjoyed it a lot. The 1st one who left was Kukai, of course Utau followed him. Me and Ikuto left a few minutes later. Nagi and Rima had to stay ,to pay for the time we wasted here. I jumped in Ikuto's car and we went home. It was really good to get in my stylish clothes. I thanked Ikuto and ran to my room. To my amazement he was already there. I smiled cheerful and went to bathroom.

"Amu.." He said

"What?" I asked from the bathroom

"Promise that you will always wear skirts, I mean...don't wear that baggy clothes again.."

"Um..Okay. Thanks." I replied walking to my room. Now I was dressed in a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Ikuto smirked and invited me to sit on the bed. I put my earphones in my ears and put my iPod on shuffle.

"Can I have one? I forgot my iPod at home" He said taking one

"Sure, since you're room is so far away.." I said sarcastically.

We both laughed. The most interesting thing is that we like the same songs..

_Today was my last day in Tokyo and I wanted to spend it mostly with Ikuto._

* * *

_**Ayu: **__And here ends the 14__th__ chapter ~!!!! Note : I changed my updating hour : 9-10a.m (GMT +2)_

_I hope you liked the chapter, i know it's very short but the next one will be more interesting and you'll see Amu's brains taking action! LOL Well don't forget to review Thank you~_

_**Ikuto: **__She doesn't own SC but she owns the stories~ Hugs to Ayu:D!-- That was for making me Amu's dance partener and her best friend~!!_


	15. Leaving

~Next day, in the airport~  
I looked around looking for my friends. Soon I found them. Rima, Nagi and Ikuto were waiting there for me. I smiled as I started to run in their direction.

"Hey guys" I said smiling. They all greeted me and we hugged.

When it came to Ikuto I hugged him as tight as I could and whispered in his ear..

"Take care, okay? And don't play around with girls" I whispered giggling. He smiled and nodded, I kissed his cheek and left the airport. I looked down from the sky, I looked, at least, to see something. But the white clouds didn't let me. I decided to sleep since It was a pretty long way to fly.

_**Ikuto's POV: 3 days later.**_

It's already 3 days since Amu left and I miss her a lot! My parents want me to go to work since I graduated with very good grades. I will continue my father's job as soon as he brings me some documents. I went in the living room and started to watch some news.

'_Today was found out that the plane which flew to America has crashed in the ocean. No survivors..'_

"What?! No..NO!!! It can't be!!!" I yelled ready to kill myself. I suddenly felt dizzy and everything became black. When I woke up I found myself in my bed, mom was sleeping on a chair next to me. I woke her up and we went to the kitchen I was kinda hungry.

"Hey, mom for how much time I slept? I am very hungry" I asked

"3 days.." She replied

"What?!" I yelled.

"The doctor said that you collapsed cause of a shock." She said. Yeah, now I remember..the plane crashed in the ocean..

_**Normal POV: **_

"Wah..A plane crashed, that's a big tragedy.. I'm glad that I came here save…" Amu said looking at the ceiling.

Amu stand up and chose some resonable clothes to wear. She looked at the clock and grabbed her bag. She was late 2 min..

She ran a bit and soon was in front of her university. It was very big and it reminded her of her old school. As soon as she got in, whispers were heard through the halls.

She was kinda annoyed but at the same time happy. She went to the principal's office. Before she opened the door some whispers came from the office.

'_You heard about the new girl..?'_

'_Yeah, I heard she is a stupid whore, she wears miniskirts and came here to learn'_

'_Shut up you two, you shouldn't talk about her like that, you can't know about her possibilities before you met her.'_ A husky voice said, it seemed a old man.

'_Who huh?' _She thought _' I will show them, whore!' _She exclaimed opening the door.

"Hello, I am Amu Hinamori, your new student" Amu said walking to the principal's desk

"Hello, miss Hinamori, I hope you'll do your best at our university" The principal said.

"Yes, thank you, but, I would like to see my schedule said sonfident.

The principal gave her the schedule and the books she needs. She looked through the books and smirked victoriously.

"Can I take a few exams to skip the year?" She asked smirking.

The principal looked shocked and frozen at her. She only came here, how she would take the exams without studying?

He nodded and prepared a few pages. Amu took them and in 2 hours she was ready.

The principal took the exams and checked. Everything was perfect!

"Congratulations miss Hinamori. You got 100/100 points" He said smiling at the same time amazed. She smirked.

"Can I have the new books?" she asked again

"Sure" the principal replied.

She looked again in the books, honestly at the summary. She read the title of the lessons and smirked AGAIN. It probably came from Ikuto.

"I am ready to take another exam, I wanna skip the 2nd year too" She replied confidently.

"Are you sure miss?" He asked frozen

"Yes"

She got the new exams and in 2 hours they were done. She smiled and the principal checked them.

"Congratz you got 100% again" He said

She nodded and looked through the new books. She knew only a half so she decided to learn this year.

"Well I think I won't skip anymore" she said

"Okay, good luck" the principal said

She smiled and left sighing.

'_I still have to learn here 2 years..'_ She sighed again.


	16. I miss your chest XD!

She went to her classroom and knocked at the door. As she went in, all the gazes were on her. Around only geeks or nerds. She shivered a bit, people really can't have a bit of dignity by wearing that kind of clothes. She smirked and introduced herself to her new classmates. The nickname Cool'nSpicy came again. She sighed as she went to her seat. The teacher started to explain the lesson and she listened carefully to him.

_**~In Tokyo~**_

"We really have to call her, maybe she still survived, maybe it was another plane" Rima said worried.

Ikuto and Nagi nodded.

Ikuto took his cell and called Amu. His eyes were filled with sadness as she didn't answered.

Rima tried too and closed the cell with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, she can't be dead, no, I still feel her presence" She cried hugging Nagi as tight as she could. Ikuto looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He did too, he felt her presence too, he was sure she isn't dead..

_**Back to Amu~**_

Amu sat down, the 3rd period started. She looked around. Amu decided not to make any kind of friends. She had a goal: Leave from here _**ASAP. **_Even if she came here 1 week ago, she missed her friends a **LOT**! And you know what I mean by a Lot don't 'cha?

She looked at the cell, she got a few calls, but it seems she was busy or at school.

'_I will call them after classes' _She thought while the teacher came in.

Class started.

_**~After classes~**_

'Finally!' She exclaimed happy.

She took the cell out of her bag and started to form the number.

Ikuto's number if to be honest..

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ikutoo, ohayo" She exclaimed cheerfully

"Amu?! You're all right?!"He yelled in the phone. Amu giggled

"Of course, why wouldn't i?" she asked smiling

"Well, I watched the news, and it said that a plane crashed" He said

"Yeah, I did too" She said giggling

"I am glad that you're all right."

"Thanks, what about you? How's life?"She asked courious.

"Well, I am fine, I am working in my father's company"

"Wow, that's cool"

"Yeah, I think it's okay, anyways how many years you'll be there?" He asked

"Well..2!" She said cheerfully

"Wow, that's great! I didn't thought that there are any university with only 2 years.."  
"Heh, well I skipped 2 years in the 1st day!" She replied

"That's great, I hope you can skip one more _asap_" He said, Amu could feel him smirking.

"Well, thanks, anyways how's mom, dad?" She asked

"I don't know I am not really spending much time at home.." He replied. With sadness in his voice.

"What?! Don't tell me you're playing with girls!" She yelled in the phone

He started to laugh

"Why, are you jealous Amu-koi?" He asked teasing.

"No..but.." He cutted her off.

"I am just working a lot"

"I am glad, I hope I can come to Tokyo ASAP!" She said excited

"Me too, can't wait to see your chest XD" He said with a smirk. Amu blushed a bit

"Pervert, stop teasing." She said smiling yet blushing like mad.

"Well, Amu-koi I have to go now. I'll call you later okay?"

"Aww, Of course Ikuto-koi.." She replied and he hung up.

'_I can't believe that I finally talked to Ikuto. __And why __I feel so happy? Now..'_ She thought while walking in her apartment.

_**Ayu:** Well do you like it? How it was? Should i write more about Amu's life in America? Honestly i already write the next 3 chapters but i didn't wrote too much about life in America at the university. Tell me if you want me to write about it!_

_**Ikuto**: Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story!~_

_**Ayu:** Yep! And **I DARE YOU** to **Review**~!!! _


	17. Having fun

_**Ayu:** Heh, i had a request to write about what Amu did in America so here is it!!! Please R&R~_

_**A few hours later~**_  
"Yaawn~" Amu ywaned bored. She looked at the lock 9:36 p.m.

"I guess i can go in a club or something.. It's really boring being stuck here without my anime T_T" She said to herself choosing some new clothes.

"Hmm, well, it won't be that bad if i take a break, would it? After all i already memorized 3 books this evening" She said again while dressing up.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed looking in the mirror. 'Now i should only wonder about rapers or perverts..' Amu thought leaving the building.

Amu carefully walked looking around for a nice disco club.

"Um.. here's a nice club i guess" She said looking up, a nice women was there shining.

"Should i get in?" Amu asked herself entering.

She slowly walked as the music became louder, it was a weird music. Amu didn't remembered this kind of music even if she was in lots of clubs in Tokyo.

Amu looked around. 'I wonder why here are only boys..' She thought taking one more peek. Suddenly a female came on the stage starting to strip.

Amu's eyes widen as she realized that she was..

'I am in a strip club!!!!' She yelled in her mind running out from the building.

Amu saw a few people stare at her while she was breathing heavily, not from too much running but of shame.

"Um.. " She get closer to a girl

"Yes? Can i help you?" The raven haired girl asked

"Yeah, can you show me a nice disco club? I would like to dance a bit, but since i came in America a few days earlier i don't know the places very well.." She said shyly.

"Oh, sure! Follow me" The girl said cheerfully.

"Here" She said as they were in front of a building.

"Thanks"Amu replied polite and entered the club. This time the music was normal and there were girls and boys. She sighed as she remembered the 'incident' earlier..

She went inside and saw a few chairs and a waiter. She sat down and ordered some juice to drink. Amu listened carefully to the music but didn't dared to dance..

"Hey" A boy said and sat next to her.

"Hey.." She said a bit bored. He looked pretty good but not better then Ikuto. 'Huh? why do i even compare him with Ikuto?' She thought while mentally slapping herself. The boy had blonde hair and light blue eyes, he was tall and pretty skinny.

"-ce?" She heared after waking up from her daydreaming or better say night?

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I see.. you're not listening to me at all.." The boy said and sighed.

"S-sorry.." She said looking away a bit embarrassed

"Well i guess it's okay but do you want to dance?" He asked again

"Um.. I don't know.. I don't feel like dancing sorry..." She apologized again. She didn't feel like dancing, now when her dance partner was far away from her..

"Nah, it's okay i guess i will rest a bit more.." He said smiling.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked as she was caught in her thoughts again..

"Um.. yeah, why wouldn't i?" She laughed nervously rubbing her head.

"You seem pretty distracted and..did you just broke up?" He asked smirking. 'Smirk..Ikuto's better..' She thought again but then answered.

"W-what?! N-no of course not! I just miss my friend.." She replied a bit embarrassed that she talked about this with a stranger.

"Oh, so your friend is he.. I see, i see.."The boy said again faking that he's in thought

"W-what?! What made you think that my friend is a he?" She asked a bit shocked

"Well you're not daydreaming and thinking so much about a friend of your sex. Excluding when you're not straight." He explained smirking

"N-no i a am straight. And i WAS NOT thinking about a boy.." She said stubborn.

"Yeah, right. Now tell me about him" He said.

"What? Why would i?" Amu asked quietly.

"Hm so he's really a boy." He replied smirking again. 'You're not smirking right..It looks fake. Not like-' She thought but was cut by her stubborn self.

"No he's not!" She replied stubborn as always.

"Haha" The blonde haired guy laughed.

"Your too fun to tease.." He added wiping a small tear from his eyes from too much laughing.

"He said the same.." She murmured.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing ,nothing" She waved her hands in front of him trying to act like nothing happened.

"Well how is he looking, acting?" He asked.

"Well... he's tall, a bit taller then you, he has blue sapphire eyes, midnight blue hair..a six pack.." She said unconscious

"Hahaha!" He laughed

Amu stared at him dumbfounded.

"You said he had a six pack!" He said laughing like crazy.

"W-what?!!" She almost yelled red like a tomato..

"Well tell me more he seems pretty hot from your explaining." He said trying not to laugh.

"Hmph, if i continue who know what may escape my lips.." She murmured

"What?"

"Ah, nothing . Well that's how he looks like and he smirks a Lot even more then you hehe." She laughed nervously

"Well i guess he's a good pair for you.." He said nicely.

"Nah, we're just friends. At 1st when i met him he was like a total pervert. Not like he's not perverted now.. but i hated him a lot."She continued.

"But now.. he's my best friend i even talked to him today a few hours before i came here" Amu said without realizing that a small crow was around her listening to her story.

"Well that's good to know.." The boy said.

"Hey, thanks for listening to me..You're like a girl-friend" She said giggling.

"Well i may be.." He said winking

"W-what?! Don't tell me.."

"Yep, i am a gay"

"T-then why do you wanted to dance with me?" She said blushing a bit.

"Well you just seem interesting." He replied back. " And i guess i could have some chances with your friend.." He continued

"W-what?!! No way!!!" she yelled like crazy.

"Haha take it easy i was just joking." He laughed again.

"W-whatever!" She said annoyed.

"Well i guess i have to leave.. i have to go to the university tomorrow.." She continued taking her bag and waving a good bye.

*Sigh* Amu sighed walking trought a short cut.

"Hello babe" A husky voice said.

"Shit.." Amu murmured under her breath.

"Wanna play something?" He said lening closer to her. He locked her in the wall with his hands on both sides of her.

"Sure thing" She replied smirking.

"Well i love these kinds of women" He said seductively but it didn't really sounded like that. Amu was sick-like from smelling his breathe..

"Ew.." She whispered

He started to unbutton her shirt.'I guess he had enough fun already..' She thought

"Well i guess now it's my time to have fun" She said smirking. Amu kicked the drunk man and he fell on the ground. After beating the man she heard some sirens.

"Crap!" She whispred and took a few colored pens from her bag.

She started to draw kitty cat faces on his face adding some mustaches to his mouth. She took the red pen a wrote 'PWNED' With capitals on his forehead. Amu smirked and ran.

_**Ayu:** I hope you liked it!! Onegai(please) Review!!_

_**Ikuto:** Amu doesn't own SC but she owns the story~! By the way where am i?_

_**Ayu:** You'll get in the next chapter.._

_**Ikuto:** Oh.._

_**Amu:** Hey guys ~_

_**Ayu**: Wow, Amu we hand't seen you in a while._

_**Amu:** Yep i was in America remember XD?_

_**Ayu:** Heh anyways REVIEW~!!! ( Hey do ya feel the difference between Ayu and Amu XD? It's almost the same word loleh!)_


	18. Home, sweet home

_**~2 years later~**_  
Amu took her bags from airport as she came in Tokyo. Nobody knew about that excluding her parents. She smirked satisfied while looking at the old Tokyo-sama..{lol}

She took a taxi and soon she was in front of her house.

"Mom, dad! I am home!" She said excited.

"Amu-chan!" They both said running to her. She got a double bear hug and smiled.

"So, how's my room? " She asked running upstairs.

'Finally! Home, sweet home.' She thought.

She dressed up in some more comfortable clothes [ not the baggy ones..] and went to her balcony. She looked in the room next to it and she saw there just a empty room.

Her eyes widen. Amu ran downstairs.

"Mom! Where's Ikuto?! And why his room is empty?!" She asked worried like hell.

"Aw, Amu.."

"Tell me!" She screamed.

"He moved from here."

"What?! In a new town ?! Amu asked

"No..Just he is working now and he bought a new house near his company.."

"Oh.." I sighed in relief. Amu still could see him.

"Well, what about Nagi and Rima?" She asked

"They are engaged, now they left in a trip to Hawaii"

"Wow! Really? That's great!"

"Yep, I know.." Her mom said

"Oh, Amu, we found a job for you" Her dad added

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're working in Easter Corporation from now on.." He replied

"I heard that's a pretty popular company.." Amu murmured

"Yep, the most popular in Japan.. " Her mom said

"That's cool" Amu screamed cheerfully.

"You start working tomorrow" Tsugumu added

"Wait! What?! OMG! I need to get ready!" she yelled running to her room.

She threw all her clothes away looking for the perfect outfit. Nothing good excluding punk clothes. Amu sighed.

"MOM!" She yelled

"What?"

"I am going to the mall! By the way don't tell Ikuto I came back..I will tell him after work tomorrow okay?" Amu said running to her car. Now she was 19 and she had a driver license.. Finally.

Amu's POV:  
I jumped in my black Ferrari and drove to a mall. I looked around for some casual clothes.. You know, tight black skirt a few inches above knees, white shirt…

After buying some clothes including the punk ones, I went back home.

After throwing my clothes in the wardrobe I went on the balcony and opened my laptop. It brings me lots of memories with Ikuto, I can't wait to tell him that I finally came back!. I searched on Google some chat rooms and talked with some random people for a while. I checked my favorite anime site and watched the newest series.

Time flew fast and it was almost 9 p.m I decided to go to bed since tomorrow is my 1st day at work I want to get some rest.

_**~ Next morning~ **_

I woke up, 7:00 a.m. I jumped from my bed I was kinda late. At 8:00 I am going, at work with my father .It feels like 1st day of school. I giggled at this tough. After the morning routine I put on me the casual clothes and put my hair in a bun. I need to make a good impression in the 1st day, then I will let my hair down.

"Amu! Are you ready? We need to go!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Hai, hai, I am coming!" I said running in the living room. I gave a peek on the cheek to my mom and ran to my father's car.

Soon we were in front of a giant building. Wow _It looks amazing!_ I thought while getting inside.

Lots of people were there, from workers to clients.. I looked around amazed, like a 6 years girl. Even if I was almost 20.. We went to the elevator and my father pushed the 28th button. It seems that's the manager's office. In 38 seconds we were there. In front of me were only two offices: 1 of them very big and the other one was.. normal. I think.. My dad entered 1st in the big office, I waited at the door like in the 1st school day.. lolz. School follows me everywhere, I guess.

"Yeah, she learned Economy at the university.." I heard my dad saying..

"Of course, come in dear.." He said again. Sadly I couldn't hear my boss's voice.

I slowly went in the room and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Amu..?" Asked a husky, way too familiar voice.

"IKUTO!" I screamed tackling him to the ground.

As soon as I realized what I did I stood up brushing my clothes.

Ikuto smirked.

"I see you missed me Ichigo" He said

"Yeah, whatever MR. Pervert" I replied looking away.

"Ahem" My dad fake coughed

I turned to face him.

"Um.. so, Ikuto you're working here too?" I asked curious

"Well.. kind of" He replied

_**Ayu: Well what do you think ?^^ Hope ya liked it!~ Well sorry cause it was way shorter then the last one but they will get longer i promise :X~~!!**_

_**Ikuto: Amu doesn't own SC but she owns the story ~ Please Review!**_

_**Ayu: Onegai *-*~**_


	19. What a secretary usually does

"Kind of?" I asked again

"Amu, he's your boss" My dad said calmly.

"What?!" I almost yelled surprised.

Ikuto just stood there in front of me and smirked.

"Don't tell me i.." I started to say but was cut off by Ikuto.

"Yes you're my secretary.." He said smirking

"Daaaaad.. couldn't you find something better?" I asked sarcastically

"Well, I think I have to go now.." My dad said leaving quietly.

I sighed, Ikuto smirked.

"So.. I heard Nagi and Rima are engaged.." I started

"Yeah, it happened 3 weeks ago.." He replied

[Note: Amu was on the sofa and Ikuto near his table. Distance: 2m XD]

"Oh..i am glad" I continued

"Yeah, me too. What about you? How was in America?" He asked me.

I smirked..

"Well.. there was pretty cool, many clubs, many people.." I replied still smirking

His eyes widen a bit but then they came to the normal form.

"Well, that's good to know" *Smirk*  
"I guess so, what about you? When you started to work here?" I asked again

"Like 2 years ago? And I am the manager..You're father is also a manager.."

"Huh? Two..?" I asked dumbfounded

"Well, this company at 1st was called E2 in a short form."

"Why?"

"Cause there were two managers and two things that this company produces."

"More.." I said curious. He smirked and continued

"Well this company makes cars and clothes" He said

"Oh, that's cool.." I replied

"One of the managers was my father Tsukiyomi Aruto he is with the cars part.."

"...."

"The 2nd manager is your father he's with the clothes part."

My eyes widen, so here is where my father works?

"My father works here?" I asked. He nodded slowly."Actually I never knew where my parents work.." I added quietly.

He started to laugh a bit.

"It's not funny" I said pouting.

"Aw, Amu-koi don't be sad.." Ikuto said teasing

I smirked.

"Aw, thanks Ikuto-koi" I replied proud. Like in the good old times..

"Well, let me show you your office Amu-koi." He said

I nodded. " Sure Ikuto-koi" I smirked

We went to my office. It was bigger then I tough and it has a nice view of the city. I smiled.

"Thanks.." I murmured

"No problems, anyways do you have any other questions?" He asked me

"Yep."

"Go on.."

"Do I always have to wear my hair in a bun?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, since you're my personal secretary, no. He replied smirking

"When can I start to work?"

"Tomorrow..Today you'll stay in my office."

"Okay.." I replied confused and we went to his office.

"Well I have to work on some papers. You go sit on the sofa.." He added

I nodded and sat on the sofa. He sat on his chair and started to read some papers..

"Um.."

He looked at me.

"What?" He asked

"What I have to do?" I asked confused

"Sit there and be nice?" He replied with a question

"Whatever?" I asked again "That's why you called me"

"Yep, just stay there and smile" He replied with a smirk on his face.

I was dumbfounded. What the hell is he talking about? This is what a secretary usually does? Of course I watched many movies where the secretary has adventures with her boss, but I don't think all that crap is true… Not at all…

Well maybe is, maybe not but that surely won't happen to ME…

I sat there looking at Ikuto he's so cute when he works, like when he sleeps…

Oh, well, not like I sleep with him or something like that.. Just he fell asleep once at school and since he's next to me I took a small 3 minutes peek okay?

"Ahh, I can't just stay here! It's too boring" I whined, Ikuto looked at me and smirked.

"Well then what about doing something more interesting?" He asked smirking

"Um.. Yeah? So what does a secretary usually do? I asked

"Well, you may do many things.." He replied smirking

"Like what?" *Dumbfounded*

"I don't know you may strip or get your shirt wet.." He said

I could feel some blood coming to my face. A small blush came across my face.

"Pervert stop teasing, I am serious." I replied in my Cool'nSpicy tone

"That's not working on me and I was serious too…"

"Whatever, then I'll just stay here"

"Well if you really won't get your shirt wet atleast let your hair down it's way prettier." He said.

I blushed at this comment.. He thinks i am pretty

"W-well..o-okay.." I said letting my hair down. Finally, i really hated that bun style..

"Aw, is Amu-koi embarassed by my comment?" he said standing up.

I crossed my arms.

"Of course not, why would i?" I asked in my special tone

He came closer to me. His finger pulled my face closer to his. We were staring in each other's eyes melting.

"You're sure Amu-koi..?" He whispered his hot breath on my lips.

"Y-yes.." I replied back stuttering. When i started to stutter O.O?

"Well, i think i won't work too much today, with you here, so, let's better go to a cafe.." He said walking to his desk

I soon recovered my cool'n spicy tone and smirked.

"Aw, Ikuto-koi is this a date?" I smirked. He turned to face me, also a smirk was placed on his face.

"You may call it like that XD" He replied back.

I smirked. We're really smirking a lot in the last time..

Ayu: Hope ya liked it~

Ikuto: Yay we're going on a date.

Amu: Well whatever, it's just a normal dinner between two friends/ a scretary and her boss nothing special..

Ikuto: Well who knows how it may end *Smirk*  
Ayu: Okay okay!! Stop you're gona say something about the next chapter and i don't want it!!

Amu & Ikuto: We're not going to tell.

Ayu: Yeah right. The disclaimer please~~

Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story and Please Review for our date~ Yaaay~


	20. Consequences

_**~Next morning~**_

I woke up , i was a bit dizzy and i could feel a bit of warmness near me. The room was totally dark so i didn't knew if it was night or day.

Near me, was Ikuto, i realized that after touching a lot his face..

He was sleeping deep, but i couldn't. I don't know where we are and why i can't see nothing.

I tried to move but something didn't let me, my hand was dragged back to Ikuto.

I don't think he was alieve but something didn't let me move too far away from him.

Soon a small light came across the room and i saw ..Bars.. _'Where the fuck i am?!' _I yelled in my head. Then suddenly came a man dressed like a policeman and opened the door.

"You two are free, we're sorry for what happened last night.." He said.

Then i suddenly remembered how we came here.

_**Flashback~**_  
_"Hey, Ikuto where we're going?" I asked him as he held my hand._

_We soon were in a bar. Actually we were there just to eat something fast and to drink some juice. But then we met one of Ikuto's friends and he pushed us to drink alchool. At 1st we rejected his request but we still drank. Soon we were drunk and we were leaving home through a shortcut. By mistake there we met some other drunken people and a fight started. Me and Ikuto were ruling, after all we learned martial arts. Soon they all were on the ground and we smirked victoriously. Then suddenly we heard sirens. The police came out of the car and we came here._

_**End flashback~**_

I looked at the policeman and nodded. We left that horrible place.

Ikuto was still feeling dizzy cause of the headache.

My left hand and his right hand were chained together. We couldn't move even a step from each other.

After a long interrogation the policeman agreed to let us go home.

"Well, i am sorry for the misunderstanding" He said

"No problem, but can we get our hands free?" We asked showing him our chained hands.

He nodded and started to check his pockets..

_**2 min later~**_  
"Um, Mis Hinamori, Mr. Tsukiyomi.." He said looking down

"What?" We both asked

"Um..i can't find the keys" He replied

"WHAT?!!" We yelled like crazy.

"I am sorry, but i am gonna look for them. Give me your cell phone number and i will call you as soon as i find them" He added

"Fine.." Ikuto murmured and gave him his phone nr.

"You can go home now, when i will find the keys i will call you okay?" He asked.

WE nodded angrily and left. Yeah, great i am stuck together with Ikuto-My perverted best friend..

"So, what were gonna do now?" I asked as we left that place.

"I don't know.. i guess we have to live together till he finds the keys.." He said smirking. I looked at him.

Of course i liked to tease him and smirk, but this time i couldn't do it.. I was terrified.. To live with Ikuto..

This was surely something new for me. Of course we spent together a lot of time when we were at school but now i have to be with him 24/7..

"Um.. i don't know how to explain to my parents how we got chained.." I whispered my bangs covering my face.

"I guess we will go to my house. After all i live alone.." He replied smiling.

"Okay" I said as we took a taxi and soon we were in front of a huge mansion.

"Woah?" I asked amazed

He smirked.

"Why the hell you need to live here? And alone.. i guess it's kinda lonley" I said while we got inside.

"Yeah, well i guess it won't be that lonely when i will get married." He replied. I twitched at his answer.

"M-married..?" I asked. Why the fuck i am stuttering?

"Yeah" He replied bored. I kinda felt a bit of pain in my chest. But it faded away

"Well, do you have a crush on someone?" I asked again

"Well yeah, but she thinks of me only like a friend.." I felt a wave of relief going through all my body.

"Oh, then why don't you try to tell her how you feel? Maybe she feels the same but she doesn't shows it?"

"Nah, she is too dense and i would be heartbroken if she would reject me.."

"Well, if there's any way i could help you, tell me okay?"

"Yeah, sure" He replied.

We went to the kitchen.

_**Ayu: Yaay a new chapter was posted~ I hope ya enjoyed it ;3!!**_

_**Ikuto: Yay we're stuck together!  
Amu: Yay i am gonna die with him!  
Ayu: Yay she's gonna-.. Wait, what?**_

_**Amu: I'm gonna die**_

_**Ayu: No you won't**_

_**Ayu: Yes, i will**_

_**Ayu: You won't if i said so.**_

_**Amu: Hpmh, who are you to tell me when to die?**_

_**Ayu: The author.**_

_**Amu: Oh..**_

_**Ikuto: Whatever O.o?**_

_**Ayu: Shut up and do the disclaimer!!!**_

_**Ikuto: Y-yes M-mam. Ayu doesn't own SC but she totally owns the story!!!**_


	21. Accidents XD?

_**Recap:**_"_**Well, if there's any way i could help you, tell me okay?" **_

_**"Yeah, sure" He replied.**_

_**We went to the kitchen**_.

--- --- --- ---

"Um.. Ikuto.. " I started

"Huh? What's up?" He asked

"I have a problem"

"Split it out."

"I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered my cheeks burning red.

"Well, let's go then.." He said sighing

"Um.. how i am gonna shower with you right in front of me?" I asked again

A smirk inplanted on his face..

"Well i guess i'll join you.." He whispered in my ear

"What?!" I yelled

"Heh, do you have better ideas?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"No.." I whispered bangs covering my face.

"Don't worry i promise i won't peek. We're just gonna get in the bathtub looking in different ways." He said

"O-okay"

We let the bathtub get full with water and i put a shampoo to get more bubbles.

I switched off the light and we started 'stripp'. I'm glad that you can switch the light only by clapping, soon we were in the bathtub.

Me and Ikuto sat back-to-back. I claped softly at the same time bothering Ikuto's hand.

The light switched on and we started to bath.

_**After bath~**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Amu clapped again and the lights were off.

_'After all the bath wasn't that bad..'_ They thought trying to find the towels. Ikuto was trying to to find the towel touching everything around, finally he found a soft place. Amu wimped.

"Ikuto!" She wimped as he touched her breast.

"Heh, sorry." He said taking back his hand..

After minutes of searching for the towels they finally found them and Amu switched the lights on again.

They looked at each other confused. Yeah, for the 1st bath together it wasn't that bad but they didn't knew what had to happen after..

Amu dragged Ikuto out from the bathroom and looked for some clothes to wear, while Ikuto just stared at her thinking of something funny.

Finally Amu found some clothes which weren't including sleeves so they could dress up.

After all, their two hands were chained so they couldn't use some normal shirts with long sleeves.

Ikuto clapped this time and the lights were off again. They hardly could dress up but after lots of moving they managed to put something on.

Amu clapped to see what they did. Ikuto suddenly started to laugh and Amu joined him.

"Hahah you are wearing the clothes inside out"They said, at the same time stopping their laughter.

Amu looked at her to see that she wasn't wearing the clothes in a correct way too so she clapped again.

_**~After a couple minutes~**_

"Ah, finally" Amu said happy.

They left the bathroom and went to bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor" She said

"What? No way, if i am sleeping on the floor then you do too, forgot? We're stuck together." He said smirking

"Fkin, stupid policeman"She said annoyed.

"You know, i think that stupid and policeman are sinonims" Ikuto laughed.

"Yeah, haha thanks you made my day. I mean.. night" She replied giggling.

"Um.. let's sleep now okay?"

"Okay, don't you dare to do something perverted." Amu warned

"Yeah, yeah now let's sleep." He said and they jumped under covers.

"Brr it's kinda cold here.." Amu said shivering. Suddenly an arm warped around her tiny waist helping her warm up.

"Ikuto.."She whispered getting closer to the warmth.

"Sleep well strawberry" He whispered back burrying his face in her neck. Soon they both fell asleep.

_**~Next morning~**_

"Ah, i never slept this well" Amu yawned.

"Really? Then we should do this more often" Ikuto said getting closer to her face.

"Ikuto.." She hissed slightly annoyed.

"Ah, no thanks for warming you up?" He said pouting and turning his back to her.

"Aw, okay, okay turn around" She said leaning closer to kiss his cheek.

Ikuto turned around and his eyes widen as a soft thing touched his lips, it felt warm and nice.

Amu opened her eyes, full of shock she pulled away. Ikuto still stood there shocked.

"S-s-s-sorry.." She murmured.

Ikuto woke up from his shock and shaked his head.

"No it's my fault i shouldn't turn around"

"I-it's okay..you're my friend after all so i guess isn't that bad, isn't it?" She said her cheeks red like strawberries.

Suddenly Ikuto's perverted side kicked in and he smirked.

"Oh, so you liked it Amu-koi?"He asked

"W-what? O-of course no you P-peevert!" She yelled standing up at the same time dragging Ikuto and he fell on the floor.

"Oww" He said rubbing his head

"Oh my God , sorry i didn't meant to" Amu said kneeling near to him, her face dangerously close to his as she looked if he's injured.

"I would feel better if i would do this" He said leaning closer.

"Do wha-" She said but was cutt off when Ikuto pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widen and she pulled away.

"Hentai! I will never again worry about you!" She yelled standing up also dragging him without realizing.

"Ow, stop dragging me" He said

"Whatever, stand up i wanna eat!" She ordered angrily.

"Okay, okay" He sighed.

And they went downstairs_.'This place seems really big, i wonder if Ikuto feels lonly..' _Amu thought while walking to the kitchen.

Ikuto just walked behind her getting a very nice view of her butt.

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**Ayu: Hehe a kiss :X~ **_

_**Ikuto: Hehe a kiss :X~  
**_

_**Amu: Hehe a ki-Wait! I didn't liked it!  
**_

_**Ayu and Ikuto: Yeah, right**_

_****__**Amu: *sigh***_

_**Ayu: Hope ya liked it, I dare Ya to Review~**_

_**Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story~**_

_**Amu: Review if you want me and Ikuto kiss again ( Onegai don't T_T!)**_


	22. We POWN!

_**Recap:"Okay, okay" He sighed.**_

_**And they went downstairs.'This place seems really big, i wonder if Ikuto feels lonly..' Amu thought while walking to the kitchen.**_

_**Ikuto just walked behind her getting a very nice view of her butt.**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

"So what do you wanna eat?" Amu asked.

"I will cook, i don't wanna get poisoned" He replied.

_'Oh, yeah, i forgot i can't cook..'_ Amu laughed nervously

_**After eating~**_

"Ah, that was delicious" Amu said smiling.

"Yeah, i couldn't eat a bit.." Ikuto growled under his breath.

"Huh? Why, aren't you hungry?" Amu asked as sounds came from Ikuto's stomach. She giggled a bit.

"And how i am supposed to eat when my right hand is chained?" He asked showing her the hand.

"Oh.." She whispered.

"Feed me" He simply replied

"Huh? Okay.." Amu said cheerfully and started to feed him.

She didn't felt embarassed or something like that, after all when they were in high school he always feeded her when she was sick. _'He always was there..'_ Amu though.

"Okay! Now let's go, we'll get late" Amu said after Ikuto ate.

"Um.." He nodded in agreement.

"Actually. There will be a small problem.." She whispered.

"What?"

"How we will get dressed when our hands are stuck together?" She asked looking down.

"Shit.." He whispered.

"Well, i guess we'll stay home today." He replied simply.

"We can't!" Amu said

"What?"

"I said we can't"

"I heard that, but why?" He asked again

" Cause it's my first day at work and i can't miss it!" Amu said her hyper side kicking in.

"I never thought that she had that side.." Ikuto whispered.

"What?" She asked turning to him while they walked upstairs.

"Nothing, nothing" He replied nervously.

"Okay, well we have to find a away to get dressed!"

_'I discover everyday something new about this girl..'_ He thought smiling.

_**~After 20 min~**_  
"Wow i never thought that there is a way to get dressed!" Amu exclaimed happy.

"Yeah, me too.." Ikuto said remembering the hell he went trought a few seconds ago..

"Let's go we have to be there in only 6 minutes!" Amu said this time in a very serious tone.

_'I guess the 'Cool&Spicy' Amu kicked in this time..'_ He thought laughing inside.

_"OMG look how cute they are.."_

_"They look so good together"_

_"I think they are a nice couple don't you?"_ People asked as they saw Amu and Ikuto holding hands.

"I will kill that policeman when he gives us the key" Amu groled. Ikuto chukled soon replacing it with a smirk.

"Aw, Amu-koi why so embarassed, see ,everyone thinks we're a good pair" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, girls faint when they see you, boys droll over me.. We're the PERFECT match" Amu said sarcastically.

"So what? We POWN" He replied confident.

Amu giggled a bit.

"That's right" She said smiling at him.

Ikuto felt a wave of happiness go trought his body as he saw her breath-taking smile.

"Wait"

"Huh?"

"We have to hold hands all the day" Amu sighed loosing her mood.

"So..?"

"I am dead before we get to your office"

"Oh..Well i guess that's fate" He replied sarcastically.

"Whatever"

Everyone was staring at them as they enetered the Building.

"Omg what is she doing with our Tsukiyomi-sama?" The girls whispered.

"Did they spent night together?" An other group of people asked.

"Hey, don't you have anything elese to do, except making rumors?" Amu yelled and everyone got back to work.

"Gosh.. they're so .." She started but the elevator's doors opened and they went inside.

_'I guess she's already ready, but i will just follow the instructions..' _Ikuto thought while staring at Amu.

Soon they were in Ikuto's office.

"Well i guess we came here for nothing." Ikuto said simply.

"What?! What do you mean?" Amu asked

"I need to read a few papers. Like 100.." He replied like it's nothing important.

"One hundred? What the fuck?You better get started i don't wanna stay here till the midnight" She said

"Yeah, but we have a problem..."

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**Ayu: Heh, read the next chapter which comes tomorrow at the same hour!!**_

_**Ikuto: You'll like how we will solve that problem XD!  
Amu: Yeah..**_

_**Ayu: Please Review, i enjoy a lot reading your reviews folks x3 Love ya all!**_

_**Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story O.o. I am kinda bored already.. i am saying the same every day.**_

_**Ayu: Yeah, sorry TT^TT**_

_**Ikuto: at least put there more Amutoness.**_

_**Ayu: You're talking like in the chapters there's slight Amuto and the rest OCC when i wrote only about what you two are doing =.=''**_

_**Amu: Yesh! You should write more about Rima Nagi Kukai and Utau. I am bored you're writing only about my life.**_

_**Ikuto: Correction Amu.. OUR life :P!**_

_**Ayu: Hehe ^^ Review plox!**_


	23. Fake chest eww!

_**Recap:"Well i guess we came here for nothing." Ikuto said simply.**_

_**"What?! What do you mean?" Amu asked**_

_**"I need to read a few papers. Like 100.." He replied like it's nothing important.**_

_**"One hundred? What the fuck?You better get started i don't wanna stay here till the midnight" She said **_

_**"Yeah, but we have a problem."**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

"What?"

"I have to stay at my desk if i wanna read the papers, you can't move a step away from me and i have only a chair here."

"What?!! why the fuck do you have only one chair?!!" She yelled at him

"Cause i have a huge sofa" He replied pointing to the sofa next to his desk.

"Whatever.." Amu whispered.

"We'll stay on the sofa while you're reading your papers." Amu simply said and dragged him.

"Nope, i'll stay at my desk."

"And where i will stay?"

"In my lap"

"Oh, in your la- In your what?!!" She yelled

"You heard me"

"No" She replied fast

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Listen i don't wanna play"

"Then you give up?"

"No!"

"Whatever. If you won't sit on my lap you can stand."

"I guess it can't be that bad.. can it?"

"Not if you're used to stand like a whole day.." Ikuto chuckled.

"Pff..." Amu sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Ikuto asked smirking

"I will stay in your lap.." She wispered.

"You'll what? I didn't heard you"

"I will stay in your lap God dammnit!" she yelled in his ear.

"Ah, it hurts! you know i have sensitive ears!" He grolwed.

"That was the point" She said looking away.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" Amu laughed rubbing her head.

"Whatever, now let's go to my chair."

"Urgh.."

Ikuto sat on the chair and waited for Amu, she rested slowly on his lap and he put his chin on her shoulders. His arms around her waist took a few papers and he started to read.

Amu blushed, she was red like a tomato cause of the position they were in.

_'I can't believe i let him do this to me'_ She thought sighing.

_'I can't believe i made her do this'_ Ikuto thought smirking from ear to ear. Amu felt it and turned her head.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing, just reading" He replied

"Oh.."

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and a girl entered. She had brown-redish hair, shoulder lenght curled at the end. Maybe too curled, she was wering a very tight and short black skirt and a white, no- transparent shirt. _'Slut'_ Amu and Ikuto thought

Her eyes widen as she saw in what position were Amu and Ikuto.

She was on his lap and his chin was restin on her left shoulder, also giving him a nice view of her chest, his hands had a few papers. He seemed to read.

"T-t-tsu-kiyomi-sama..." The girl whispered a blush forming on her face.

"Yes, um..-"

"Yamabuki Saaya" She cut him off.

"Oh, Saaya.."

_'How could he forget?/How could i forget?'_ Amu and Ikuto thought sarcastically.

"I-i came to give you these papers.." She stuttered.

"Put them on my desk"

"O-o-okay.." Saaya stuttered again.

Ikuto took his eyes from her and continued to read/stare at Amu's chest..

"Um.." Saaya started

"Yes?" He asked still staring at Amu's chest. Fortunately Amu didn't notice because she was glaring at Saaya.

"D-don't y-you need anything else? I-i c-could keep you co-company.."

_'Will she ever stop stuttering?'_ Amu and Ikuto thought.

"No thanks, i have Amu" He said.

Amu blushed and glared at him. Ikuto just smirked in response.

"B-but i c-can b-be better.." Saaya said lening foward giving him a nice view of her fake double D cups.

"No thanks" He said again

"Oh, would you already leave?" Amu asked annoyed.

"What dou you want?" Saaya asked glaring at her.

"I don't want to see your fake breast here.." She said the 'Cool&Spicy' Tone kicking in.

"You're free" Ikuto said before she could reply to Amu's comment.

"B-but-"

"Free!" Ikuto hissed this time glaring at her.

"Y-yes!" She said and run.

Ikuto and Amu stared at each other for a couple seconds and started to laugh.

"Hahaha!!!" She laughed

"Y-yes..Haha" Ikuto said copying her voice.

"P-p-please l-l-lets c-c-ontinue y-y-our r-reading" Amu said laughing while mimiking Saaya.

"Yeah, i guess it's a good ideea" Said Ikuto trying to stop from laughs.

"I guess she did our day didn't she?" Amu asked stil giggling.

"Yeah" Ikuto replied and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's go eat, i am hungry" He whispered in Amu's ear. She shivered as his warm breath touched her ear.

"Okay" Amu replied simply and they left Ikuto's office. As in the morning people were staring at them complaining how good they are looking together.

Ikuto just smirked from ear to ear when Amu was blushing like mad.

"T-tthey really have nothing else to do, do they?' Amu whispred so only Ikuto could hear.

"Yes, but i like what they are saying Amu-koi.." Ikuto teased.

"Ikuto.." Amu growled in frustration.

"Okay, okay" He laughed as they entered the restaurant.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked leaning forward. Ikuto and Amu had a nice view of her chest.

Ikuto ignored it and stared at Amu while she was red of anger.

After they ordered the waitress left and Amu sighed in relief.

"My,my is Amu-koi jealous?" Ikuto teased her again.

"O-of course n-not, b-but didn't you see how she was flirting with you?! It's really annoying" She said crossing her arms also dragging Ikuto's.

"Hey, don't do that. Do you want everyone to see that we're chained?"

"Oh, sorry..Who knows what they may think.." Amu said and let her chained hand to rest under the table on her lap along with Ikuto's.

Soon the waitress came back with their orders.

_**Ayu: Yaay! A new chapetr was posted~ Check in the reviews section to see my little schedule!**_

_**Ikuto: Yay! My hand on Amu's lap!**_

_**Amu: Yay! The waitress was flirting with him... Wait! That's not good TT^TT!**_

_**Ayu: Well did you liked it?**_

_**Amu: I guess so..**_

_**Ikuto: I DID! **_

_**Ayu: Then be good and do the disclaimer.**_

_**Ikuto: I can't i am tired..**_

_**Ayu: Amu?**_

_**Amu: Fine..Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story okay?**_

_**Amu, Ikuto and Ayu: Review please!!!**_


	24. Finally free!

_**Recap:**_"_My,my is Amu-koi jealous?" Ikuto teased her again._

_"O-of course n-not, b-but didn't you see how she was flirting with you?! It's really annoying" She said crossing her arms also dragging Ikuto's._

_"Hey, don't do that. Do you want everyone to see that we're chained?"_

_"Oh, sorry..Who knows what they may think.." Amu said and let her chained hand to rest under the table on her lap along with Ikuto's._

_Soon the waitress came back with their orders._

**--- --- --- ---**

"Amu.." Ikuto said looking at the happy Amu.

"Yes?" She said full ( she ate)

"I am hungry" He puted.

"Oh, sorry i forgot" She laughed nervously rubbing her head.

Amu took a spoon and started to feed Ikuto. Everyone started to stare at them. Amu seemed to be pretty happy feeding him and Ikuto really didn't minded.

He noticed the stares but ignored them, he knew that if Amu would notice she wouldn't feed him anymore in public.

Suddenly Ikuto's phone rang. He growled angry and looked at the ID.

_'TheDumbPoliceman'_

Amu's eyes widen.

"Answer!" She ordered and he answered.

"Yes?"

_"Hello there, i am sorry it took so long. I found the key-come to the police station and we'll let you free"_ The policeman said .

"Okay we'll be there in a few minutes" Ikuto replied and hung up.

"So? Did he found it?!" Amu asked.

"Yes, we have to go to the Police Station." He said a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Hai! Let's go!" Amu said and they left the restaurant.

"Listen Amu.." He started while they were heading to the police station.

"Hmm?"She asked smiling at him.

"Will you live with me if we won't be stuck anymore?" He asked looking away.

"I..I don't know.."

"Ah, it's okay let's go" He said fast and hurried to the police station.

"Ikuto! W-wait.." She said while being dragged by him all the way.

He ignored her and kept walking.

"I-i.. I will stay!" She said and Ikuto stopped. Amu bumped in his back.

He turned only his head and looked at her.

"I will stay.. J-just.. the house it's so big and empty.. I guess it feels lonely.." She whispered her head down.

Ikuto stared at the girl in front of him. He didn't knew how to react or what to say, but his heart made him only warp his arms around her waist and hugg her.

Amu's eyes widden at his sudden action but relaxed and hugged back.

_'I know why it feels so warm.. I know why it feels so right.. But i don't know why my heart is pounding so fast'_ They both thought while enjoying the moment.

People were staring at the couple and giggled whispering how good they looked togheter.

As Amu and Ikuto noticed they separated and headed to the police station.

"Hello Miss Hinamori, Mr Tsukiyomi. I am sorry for the troubles i caused." The policeman said and handed them the keys.

Ikuto took them and opened the chains.

They rubbed their wrists sighing in relief.

"You're okay Amu?" Ikuto asked looking at Amu while she was still rubbing her wrist.

"Yeah, just hurts a little" She said faking a small smile.

He nodded but still noticed the fakeness(word?) in her smile, Ikuto decided to ask about this later.

They went back to Ikuto's mansion.

"Well i guess i can bring my clothes here tomorrow" Amu said smiling.

"I'll give you a room, but today you're sleeping with me" Ikuto said smirking.

"Huh? why?" Amu asked confused.

"1st cause it will be like a small good bye to my king-sized, comfy, warm bed.

2nd cause the rest of the rooms are dirty and have tons of dust.

and 3rd cause i want so." Ikuto said plain

"O...kay?" Amu said rising an eyebrow, she didn't show it but she was happy to hear those words from Ikuto.

"Then let's get some sleep tomorrow will be a long day~" Amu said walking upstairs.

"Yeah." Ikuto said and followed her.

"Hey i am going to change in the bathroom okay?" Amu asked as they entered Ikuto's room.

"Um.." he nodded

Amu walked to the bathroom taking her PJ's.

She changed and went back only to find a shirtless Ikuto taking his pants.

Amu blushed like mad while Ikuto was just smirking.

"S-s-sorry!" she said and went back to the bathroom.

"You can come now" Ikuto said from the dorm room.

"Sure?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Okay.." and she went in the dorm room.

"Sorry about earlier.." She said looking down.

"It's okay. It's not like i have soemthing that other boys don't" Ikuto joked.

Amu giggled a bit and hugged him.

"Thanks " She whispered. He warped his arms around her waist and hugged bag.

"For what?"

"For being my friend, for letting me live here..for forgiving me.." She whispered her ear agains his chest.

"No problem" He said and she pulled away from the hug.

They went to bed.

_**~Next morning~**_

Amu opened her eyes slowly the blurry image becoming very clear.

She yawned quietly and looked at the sleepy Ikuto next to her he was hugging her waist for dear life, his head on her stomach.

Amu giggled a bit which made Ikuto also open his eyes.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"Sorry for waking you up." She whispered.

"No problem i would anyways wake up sooner or later."

"Yeah heh" She laughed nervously.

"Anyways i had a great sleep" He said yawning and standing up.

"Aha..I guess my stomach is a good pillow" She said sarcasically.

He chuckled.

"Of course Amu-koi" He said and warped his arms around her waist.( They were standing up already)

"Changing on the dark side?" She asked smirking.

"Maybe" He replied nuzzling his face in her neck.

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_Ayu: Hehe ^^ What do you think? Is it good? Did i had any grammar/spelling mistakes :D?  
Ikuto: Lots_

_Amu: Don't be rude_

_Ikuto: To lie is being rude_

_Ayu: Waaa *cries*_

_Amu: See?_

_Ikuto: whatever cry baby_

_Amu: She's faking =.='_

_Ikuto:Whatever_

_Ayu:Please someone do the disclaimer *pleading kitty cat eyes*_

_Ikuto & Amu: No_

_Ayu: What?!!_

_Ikuto & Amu: We said No._

_Ayu: Then no more Amutoness for you if i don't get reviews Bweah!_

_Ikuto & Amu: Fine... Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story _

_Ayu: Arigatooo! Guys you're the best_

_Ikuto & Amu: *Leaves*_

_Ayu: Didn't you notice that they are doing everything togethere in the last time O.o? Well Good bye~_

_REVIEW PLOX. _

_**Small NOTE:**_ _My other story Magic School was also updated, go check for the new chapter x3_


	25. Husband? Not YET!

_**Recap:**_"_Aha..I guess my stomach is a good pillow" She said sarcastically._

_He chuckled._

_"Of course Amu-koi" He said and warped his arms around her waist._

_"Changing on the dark side?" She asked smirking._

_"Maybe" He replied nuzzling his face in her neck._

_**--- --- --- ---**_

"Ikuto.." Amu whined

"What? Don't try to act like you don't like it at all.." He smirked

"You're acting like my husband, you know that?" She said sighing.

"So what?"

"You're not my husband" She replied raising an eye brow.

"Yet Amu-koi, Yet.." He said and went to bathroom.

Amu touched her burning cheecks.

_'He's gonna make me heat up till burning, sooner or later'_ She thought while chosing an outfit for her to wear.

"Are you ready?" Ikuto asked leaving the bathroom shirtless only in a pair of dark blue jeans.

Amu blushed like mad again, her eyes wide open.

Ikuto came closer to her holding her chin up.

"Like what you see Amu-koi?" He teased smirking

"O-o-of c-course n-not!!" she stuttered.

"Then why you were DROLLING?" He asked emhpasizing the last word.

"I-i..I wastn't!" She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, right.." He smirked again

"Put something on, already" Amu said turning around.

"So you don't want me like this?" He said hugging her from behind.

Amu could feel her cheecks heat up only from feeling his chest pressed agains her back.

"Of course i do.."She whispered. Ikuto raised an eye brow still smirking." Wait! No No No!!! I don't!" She said broking the hug and waving her hands in front of his face.

He laughed.

"Don't laugh" Amu pouted like a child.

"You're too fun to tease Amu-koi"

"Yeah, yeah not put something on or are you coming to my house like that?" she asked crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Okay, okay.." He said chuckling.

"And faster i don't have all the time in the world..." She said proudly.

"You act like my boos ya know that?" He asked raising an eyebrow the smirkin didn't even dared to fade away from his pale face.

"So what?"

"You're my secretary so don't boss me around" He said pouting

"At home i'm not your secretary " She said stucking her tongue out

Ikuto chuckled slightly.

"It's my home 'boss'" He whispered in her ear.

"You're being mean Ikuto-koi" she said faking a few tears

"Aw, don't cry Amu-koi it's you're house too but no oficially.. yet" He said warping his arms around her waist again.

Amu smirked.

"I thought so too.. now move! We need to hurry" She said getting the bossy voice again.

Ikuto laughed a bit and followed Amu.

"Wait!" amu said stopping in the front of Ikuto's car.

"Huh? What?" He asked

"What if my parents won't let me move with you O.o?" she asked looking at Ikuto.

He smirked.

"They will, don't worry" Ikuto replied confident and winked slightly at Amu.

She smiled and they jumped in the car.

_**~At Amu's house~**_

"Wah, i haven't seen this house in a while" Ikuto said looking at his old house.

"Yeah.. Remember when we were younger" She said trying to remember the old good times in High School.

"Aw, Amu-koi don't be so nostalgic.. And you're talking like we're old now" Ikuto chuckled."

"Hehe, you're right. Well Ikuto-_koi_..Let's get in, i can't see my parents after so long" ( They aren't old hehe, Amu-19 and Ikuto-21; just to remind you heh ^^)

"Amu you saw them two days ago.." Ikuto sweatdropped.

"Hehe, but i missed for two years i need to recover the time.." she smiled.

"Hn.."

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!!" Amu yelled and her parents came in the living room.

"Amu-chan!"

"My sparrow!" They said smiling.

"Missed me already?" She teased.

"Of course we did" They replied and hugged her and Ikuto.

"Long time no see Ikuto-kun" Amu's mother said.

"I agree Midori-san" He replied polite.

"Aw, he's so hwat and handsome. Nice catch Amu-chan!" Amu's mom said with stars in her eyes.

Amu and Ikuto laughed.

"Mom, he's just my best friend" Amu said smiling ta Ikuto. He just made a sad smile.

"Then can i have him?" She asked this time with hearts in her eyes.

"No" Amu replied dead serious.

"Just kidding" Midori said giggling. Amu sweatdropped a bit while Ikuto chuckled. (Amu's dad isn't in the living room with them anymore)

They went in the kitchen and sat on the sofa.

"Mom, dad, i wanted to say that i'm moving in with Ikuto" Amu said seriously.

"Oh may gwad! So i was right they have a relationship" Amu's mom said standing up.

"Moooom! I already told you..And i am moving cause it's closer to where we work.." Amu sighed.

"Well i allow you. I trust Ikut-kun because he's a nice boy and an adult." Amu sweatdropped.

"I'm an adult too" She whispered under her breath. Ikuto chuckled at her answer.

"I do too" Amu's dad said standing up. Amu smiled brightly.

"But only because Ikuto is a good job partner and friend. But if she gets pregnant you'll live in hell"

"Don't worry Tsugumu-san i will take care of her. And she won't get pregnant.." He sweatdropped at the last part. Amu sighed at how naive were her parents.

"Well , i am going to my room to pack." Amu said and left the kitchen. Ikuto stayed with her parents still talking with them.

"What should i chose?" Amu thought looking trough her clothes.

"Need some help?" A husky voice asked.

"HuH? Ikuto?" Amu asked turning around.

"Who elese, Amu-_koi_?" He teased.

"Weren't you talking with my parents?" She asked again

"We already talked."

"Really? Inly a few seconds?" she chuckled.

"If you think 20 min are a few seconds.." He said pointing to the clock.

"Omg! I was thinking what to chose 20 minutes" She said kneeling next to her messy clothes.

"Well, that's why i am here" He said winking.

"You're here to get in my underwear closet, don't you?" Amu asked and evil aura around her.

"Aw, you know me too well.." Ikuto sighed.

"Pervert, don't you dare to touch my underwear!" She warned

"Yeah, yeah.."

They started to chose a few outfits.

Well.. honsetly, a few bags full of outfits.. x.x

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**Ayu: hope you liked it! Please review, i tryied to make this chapter longer x.x! Anyways if i won't write more then 1000 words per day soon i won't keep up with the story uploading TT^TT!**_

_**Ikuto&Amu: Ayu doesn't own SC but she totally owns the story plot~ Yay. REVIEW.**_

_**Ayu: Special thanks to my last chapter's reviewers!**_


	26. For safety?

_**Recap:**_"_You're here to get in my underwear closet, don't you?" Amu asked and evil aura around her._

_"Aw, you know me too well.." Ikuto sighed._

_"Pervert, don't you dare to touch my underwear!" She warned_

_"Yeah, yeah.."_

_They started to chose a few outfits._

_Well.. honsetly, a few bags full of outfits.. x.x_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

"Pfft, ready?" Amu asked and put the last bag in the trunk.

"Yeah" Ikuto replied and sat in his driver seat.

"Okay, let's go" Amu said.

Suddenly Midori appered in front of them.

"Mom?" She asked confused

"Here, to be safe okay?" Amu's mom said winking and put something in Amu's hand.

"W-what i-is t-t-his...?" Amu asked pointing to her hand.

"Condoms, at least be safe" She said and went in the house. Amu's face was red from embarassment.

"Heh, i see your mother takes care of you" Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Ahhh Pervert. Take these" she said and threw the condoms to him

"Heh what do you want me to do with them Amu-koi?" He whispered and hugged her

"Maybe use..?" He continued.

"W-what!? N-no!! Threw them somewhere or something.." She whispered the last part looking away.

"Nah, i guess they will be of help sometime" He smirked and put them in his pocket.

Amu become redder then she already was.

"P-pervert" He chuckled and they went to his mansion.

"So what we should do now?" Amu asked after she carried all her bags to Ikuto's room.

"I guess we should get you a room." He replied

"Um.."

"It will take some time." He said looking at her

"Why? It can't be that hard to choose a room, can it?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"It can when you have 50 different rooms in a hallway" He replied smirking

Amu's eyes widen she felt like colapsing, it will surely be hell for her legs..

"I guess i will take a random one" she said sighing

"Let's start from the opposite part of the hallway, should we?" He asked smiling

"Okay" She replied and started to look.

First room they saw was a black one. It had black walls and chocolate-brown furniture.

But it wasn't to Amu's liking.

Next room had red walls a white door and white curtains also black furniture.

Amu sighed and they went in the next one.

Green walls and yellow curtains with brown furniture. Answer - NO.

And so happened to the next 48 rooms.

Amu finally entered the last room which was free (the 49th cause Ikuto's is the 50th okay?)

It had pink walls with white curtains blue flowers on the walls and a white floor. It had white furniture and it wasn't too big.

A king-sized bed waiting to put on a few sheets.

Amu growled.

"Ikuto.." She said a dark aura surounded her.

Ikuto chuckled slightly.

"Why did you make me visit 48 rooms when the right one was exactley next to yours?" She asked her eyes red of anger.

"Well i didn't knew..I guess it was a simply coincidence.." He smirked.

Amu sighed and counted till 10 to calm her nerves.

"I will take this one. But first it needs the touch of a woman" she said smiling.

"Oh, i guess we should find one since there's no any around.." He smirked.

"Idiot.." she said and took the vacuum cleaner to get rid of the dust. Ikuto also helped and in a few hours the room was crystal clean.

"Wah, we did a better job then i thought" Amu smiled.

"You mean - I did" Ikuto teased again.

"I can't believe you can we so FULL of Yourself!" Amu sighed again.

"That's how am i.. Amu-_koi_" He whispered the last part in her ears.

"Well let's don't talk about you, we shall bring my clothes here and everything." Amu said changing the subject

"Um.." Ikuto nodded in agreement.

They went to Ikuto's room and took a few bags in each hand.

Amu wasn't helping ver much, she didn't had the power that Ikuto had but she still kept helping.

_'I can't make him help me already did a lot to me..' _She thought taking an other bag of clothes and carying it in her new room.

"I will go get the last" Ikuto said and left to get the other bag.

Amu kneeled next to the bags and started unpacking. She had a enought big wardrobe so there fit everything she had.

"Here" Ikuto said placing the last bag next to others and helped her unpack.

"Ikuto.." Amu whispered not taking her gaze from her clothes.

"Huh?" He asked still unpacking her items.

"Um..thanks for help, but, you can go now.. I can do it by myself from now on." She replied a slight blush covering her face.

"It's okay. I'm not tired" He said

"Ikuto.." She whispered for the last time and continued to unpack.

In a few hours all her clothes were in the wardrobe the only things that remained on the floor were the empty bags, Amu and Ikuto.

"Finally.." Amu whispered laying on the floor.

"Yeah" Ikuto replied.

"Well, you can go get some sleep now, it's pretty late."

"Okay..you also go sleep we have to work tomorrow." He said standing up.

"Um.." Amu nodded and Ikuto left her room slowly closing the door.

"It was a long day.." Amu said to herself.

She stripped and put on the night gown. She clapped twice and the lights were off.

As she touched the soft bed shivers went trought her body.

_'Ah, it's really cold..'_ Amu thought and currled in a ball trying to warm up.

_**~Next morning~**_

_**Amu's POV:**_ (long time no see other's point of wiev)

I started to wake up, the bed felt very nice and warm. I still can't believe that i really could get warm.

With my eyes still closed i tryied to get out from the bed but it held me back.

I rubbed my eyes trying to make the blurry image clear.

1st thing i saw was blue.. Blue walls and blue curtains.

My eyes opened wide as i remembered that my room had pink walls.

I looked around only to see Ikuto still sleeping, his head was on my stomach again..

I checked under the covers to be sure that i didn't got raped or something else while i was sleeping. My clothes were fortunately on me.

"Oi, Ikuto.." I said shaking Ikuto a bit and he woke up.

"Huh?" He asked his eyes were barely opened.

"What did you did to me Pervert?" I asked

"Nothing, let me sleep" He replied and put his head on my stomach again.

"Ikutoooo" I moaned slightly annoyed

"Whaaat"

"Why i am in your room god damnit!?!" I asked again

"Don't you remember?" He asked this time fully awake

"No." I simply replied

"You were cold last night, so you came to my room to warm up. But as you got under the covers you fell asleep and now you're here." He said

"Oh..Well the let's get up, i am hungry" I said and stood up.

"Okay okay.. Why didn't you learnt how to cook?" He sighed and went to the kitchen.

I slightly giggled and went to my room to get in my work clothes. I always change before eating, while Ikuto prefers to eat in PJs..

I yawned for the last time and wen to the kitchen. Ikuto fortunately already cooked and i sat at the table.

He cooked an omelet. Nothing special but it's very tasty. I ate very slow trying to savour every bit of the omelet.

"Oi, hurry up" Ikuto said already dressed in his work clothes.

"Hai, hai" I replied and stood up. I washed my hands and we went out to Ikuto's car.

As always he was driving.

The radio started to sing as Ikuto was still driving. It was a very nice song - Apologize, by Timbland and One republic.

I hummed along with it and Ikuto smirked.

"Where did you learnt to sing that good?" He suddenly asked

"In America" I replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, i actually ended the university after 5 months, then i accidentaly entered a music school.." I replied simply.

He seemed pretty amazed and i felt the need to smirk, so i did..

"You ended the University in only 5 months?!" He almost yelled

"Yeah.."

"Why you didn't told me? Why you didn't came back?"

"Well i liked America a lot.. and i never thought you guys would miss me that much" I nervously laughed.

"Whatever, i will never let you leave again" He said seriously. I felt blood rushing to my face. Now i was sure, i was blushing like mad.

He would never let me leave again..The words echoed in my head till we were in the front of Easter.

As allways people were staring at us, as we came here in same car. I can imagine what kind of thoughts do they have..

_'Did they spent night together?' 'Are they engaged?'_ Or somethig like that.. I guess i just have to get used to this.

_**Ayu: One more chapter was posted! **_

_**Ikuto: Amu..**_

_**Amu: Pervert-san..**_

_**Ayu: O.o?**_

_**Amu: I'll do the disclaimer for Ikuto-kun *hic* Ayu *hic* doesn't own SC *hic*.**_

_**Ayu: Is she..?**_

_**Ikuto: Deadly drunk**_

_**Ayu: What happened?**_

_**Ikuto & Amu: **__**None of your bussiness!**_

_**Ayu: *scared* O-o..kay.**_

_**REVIEW!!!~**_


	27. Rain

_**Recap:**__**"As allways people were staring at us, as we came here in same car. I can imagine what kind of thoughts do they have..**_

_**'Did they spent night together?' 'Are they engaged?' Or somethig like that.. I guess i just have to get used to this.**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

I sighed as the glass doors opened automatically and let us get in.

More people-more eyes on us.

I grabbed Ikuto's hand and we ran to the elevator. I really couldn't take it anymore.. its exhausting.

"I see, you really like the attention on you.." Ikuto whispered in my ear chuckling

"What?!" I said almost jumping

"You heard me"

"Of course i don't!"

"Well you just made more people to stare at us while grabbing my hand." He smirked

"Hmph" I said turing around.

"At least i know that you like holding my hand" He whispered huskily in my ear again.

I looked down and i was still holding his hand. My eyes widen for a moment and i dropped his hand away crossing my arms.

"Sorry" I whispered.

He laughed.

"It's okay, that's what i like at you" He said and hugged me from behind.

I started to struggle but to my luck the elevator's doors opened and he had to broke the embrace.

Saved by the 'bell' or better say 'elevator doors' Lol. I giggled at this thought.

But i was still very happy, this had to be my _real_ 1st day at work.

I followed Ikuto. He walked casually and he looked really handsome, no wonder every girl drolls over him. Fortunately i am not every girl..I hope.

He stopped in front of his desk as always i bumped in his back while daydreaming... Wonder about what? No, better say who, of course Mr Pervert.

"So?" I asked

"So?"

"What do i have to do?" I clarified as he sat at his desk.

"Sit on the sofa" He instructed "Cross your legs, good, now smile and relax" He said as i followed his 'odrers'

I twitched as he started to read, so i had to stay here?

"Give me something to do already.. I assigned as your secretary here 1 week ago and i still haven't moved a finger.." I sighed again.

"So? The most of the female population that work here would like to do what you do right now every day." He replied looking at me and smirking.

"I not the rest of the female population as you know.." I crossed my arms.

"Your parents want me to take care of you ,so i do." He chuckled and started to read again.

"Well if you won't let me work then i will do it without asking you." I said standing up.

I went to my office and sat at my small fancy desk. I looked around but there was like nothing to do..Only some dust was on the closet.

I took a piece of cloth and some water, i started to clean my office.

"Amu!" I heard my phone say as i ended my cleaning.

"Press the red button to talk dumb.." He continued. Is he reading my mind or what?

I pressed the red button.

"What?" I asked

"Come here" He said and i walked to his office.

"Hn?" I asked

"Stay here" He ordered

"Why?"

"Because i said so.." He replied

"Whatever.." I said and sat on the sofa pouting.

"Smileee" He sang

I crossed my arms and forced a smile.

He nodded his head and started to read and write something again.

I sighed while looking at Ikuto, he seemed so nice and cute while working. I should look after him, i can learn everyday something more about his 'sexyness' I giggled at the thought which made Ikuto look at me. I smiled brightly and did what a secretary should do.

"Want a coffe?" I asked

"Sure.." He replied and i left the office. After a second i stopped and went back.

"Um.." I started

He chuckled.

"The cofee machine is next to your office at left." He said.

I nodded and went to the cofee machine. I pressed 1. More sugar cofee and the machine started to work.

After so many years near Ikuto, i already know how he loves his cofee. I giggled again and made one more.

As soon as my cofee was ready i put them on a small plate and headed to Ikuto's office.

I really love this floor, here's only mine Ikuto's and my father's office. Peace and quiet.

No fangirls, no drolling boys..Heaven!.

I entered Ikuto's office and he smiled, i gave him the cofee and took mine. My butt rested on the sofa while drinking my cofee. I looked outside. It started to rain, the sun was still up but the water was falling down. I smiled as a small rainbow was seen on the sky.

"Ikuto, can i go outside?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure.. take the umbrella" He replied and i smiled.

I didn't took the umbrella but i still went outside, without me realizing the sun went in the clouds, the sky become grey and i went in the rain.

It was great, i loved rain alot, especially when there weren't any lightnings..

The rain was falling on my body, i was only in a black, tight knee-lenght skirt, a white casual shirt and black hig heels.

I was wet like a fish in the water but i loved the sensation, even if it was kinda cold, in the air was a nice smell of rain.

The grass seemed greener then when it was sunny and everything around was shinging, the cold water was rolling down on my skin and my hair was resting lifeless and wet on my face. I looked at the sky, my vision becoming blurry very fast because of the rain.

I started to get cold, very cold. The clothes were stuck on my skin and i could see my bra very well even if it was a very light pink..

The shivers continued to go trought my sking but i ignored it, a small sneeze came from my mouth but i kept ignoring. The rain continued pouring on my body.

I should head back to the office, Ikuto will be worried and i am getting cold already. I looked around but nothing seemed familliar.

"Huh? Where am i?" I asked myself.

"Shit.." I whispered looking around, only trees and a bench.. I went under a sakura tree and rested, it protected me from the rain but it was still cold.

Green, green, green and again green that's all i could see. I guess even my face will become green if i keep looking at the grass.

I went to the bench fortunately it was under a tree and the raind wasn't puring that hard there. The bench was also GREEN..

I felt like i will vomit but i could control myself. Still too much green and too cold, it started getting darker and darker.

"Ikuto.." I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

Soon i couldn't understand anymore if tears or water was rolling down my face, but along with cold i could feel warm... Tears.

"Ikuto.." I said again burrying my face in my knees and holding tight. A slight sneeze came again from my mouth.

A wave of warmness came across my body as the rain stopped pouring and a warm cloth was resting on my spine.

I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto. He looked angry, yet calm and caring.

"Ikuto!" I yelled and hugged him, he was so warm and i felt loved in his arms. I don't want to let go..

"Amu.." He whispered but i could feel that he was angry.

"I'm sorry, i am sorry that i didn't took the umbrella or the coat with me, i am sorry that i didn't listened to you..I am sorry for making you worry AGAIN." She said looking down at this moment her bangs would cover her face but they were wet and stuck on her cheeks.

"It's okay.. Let's go home, you'll get a fever." He said.

"Thank you.." I said for the millionth time in my life. I had so many things to thank him for..

He piked me up and i squealed.

"I-i-ikuto. W-what are you d-doing?" I asked, damn that stutter.

"I'll take you to the car" He said dead serius. I didn't wanted to struggle or protest anymore, i cause him enough troubles only by coming here.

My body started to relax as he walked. My mind told me to act cool and struggle, to try get on my feets, but my heart said to be myself and accept his caring.

Soon we were next to his car, he opened the door and put me in. He sat in the driver's seat and the car started to move. I don't know what happened after but i know that i fell asleep.

_**Ayu: I'm sorry, i am late with a few hours x.x..**_

_**Ikuto: It's nice to see Amu wet XD!**_

_**Amu: Pervert!**_

_**Ayu: Review XD?**_


	28. The mafia and a nice fever

_**Recap :"I'll take you to the car" He said dead serius. I didn't wanted to struggle or protest anymore, i cause him enough troubles only by coming here.**_

_**My body started to relax as he walked. My mind told me to act cool and struggle, to try get on my feets, but my heart said to be myself and accept his caring.**_

_**Soon we were next to his car, he opened the door and put me in. He sat in the driver's seat and the car started to move. I don't know what happened after but i know that i fell asleep.**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**Ikuto's POV:**_ _( After a long time, our smexy Ikuto's point of view!)_

As i put her in the car she relaxed again and closed her eyes. The car started to move and i looked carefully at the road. It was dark and trafic wasn't that big, but i still had to be carefull, i pormised to protect her.

I looked in the mirror and saw Amu sleeping deeply. I smiled and stopped the car as i was in front of my mansion.

I started to shake her softly but she is a deep sleeper. I sighed and carried her bridal style to her room again. Her clothes were still wet and i bet she felt cold.

What should i do..? If i stripp her now she'll kill me but i can't leave her like this, she'll catch a cold.

I'll try atleast.

I started to unbutton her shirt, i removed it slowly and revealed her pink bra. I softly touched it and it was also wet. I sighed again and turned her on her stomach, i unclapsed her bra and took it off. To my happiness she was still on her stomach so i hadn't seen very much.

I started to pull of her the skirt after resting a sheet on her spine. It was a black leather skirt knee-lenght. I put it on the florr and stared at her white panties. I can't do this.. She'll really kill me and burn my remaining barts to ashes!. I still have to change her. I touched her pantie's belt and they weren't wet. Thanks to God and to the leather skirt! I sighed in relief and put on her the Pj's. After a hour of torturing myself i went to sleep. I looked for the last time at my beloved Amu and smiled at her cute, angelic face.

_**~Next morning~**_

I woke up, my vision become blurry and i looked around like a new born child. After realizing what happened last night i stood up and went in a hurry to Amu's room.

She was sleeping deeply and her face was all red.

"I-ikuto.." She whispered in her sleep.

Is she dreaming about me? Nah... I looked again at her face, it never was so red in the morning.. I touched softly her forhead and it was burning!.

"Amu, Amu.. what i am going to do with you?" I sighed and went to the bathroom for some towels and water. I soaked the towel and put it on her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ikuto..?" She asked trying to stand up but fell back on the pillow.

"Aw.. my head hurts like hell.." she complained.

"Why did you left in the rain yesterday? I told you to take a umbrella" I sighed again and changed the wet towel.

"I'm sorry for causing you problems again..." She whispered tears started to from in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay.. We can't change it now, just rest i will take care of you.." I said and kissed her burning forehead.

"B-but! You have to go to work!" She said

"I can take a day off.." I replied looking at her pleading eyes.

"Please go..you may get in trouble.. I will be fine"

"It's okay. I can do this tomorrow" I insisted.

"No! Please..For me?" she asked her eyes pleading me to listen to her.

"Fine, but promise me to rest and don't do nothing funny okay? I will cook you an omelet. Eat it whenever you want. But don't get out from the bed." I said.

*Pause*

"Also if something happens or if you feel bad call me imediatley!" I almost shouted the last part

She giggled a bit.

"Okay, okay moomy" she said and kissed my cheeck then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I slightly touched the place where she kissed, i won't wash my face for weeks!

I went to my room and changed in the work clothes, i visited Amu for the last time and she was sleeping pacefully.

The car was waiting for me as always so i just jumped in and drove to Easter Co.

People is staring again, it's really getting annoying.

_'Where's Hinamori-san? Did they broke up?'_ A girl asked the rest of the group.

I went to the elevator and pressed a few buttons, in a couple second i was in my office.

The office seemed so empty without Amu.. I guess my mansion would look like that too without Amu..

I just hope she's okay and won't do nothing stupid.

The papers were waiting for me on my desk, i sat on the chair and looked at the sofa.. something's missing--_Amu._

I sighed and started to read, this time i couldn't feel that golden eyes staring at me and the heat that she emanates.

Even if to my dislinking i kept reading, i promised Amu. But i am still worried about her,what if she.. No, No i can't think like that.

I guess the best thing i can do is to end my work here as fast as possible. I started to read and do my job here.

After a few hours i ended, i looked at the clock 2 p.m. Shit.. it took a while. I threw the DnD sign from my door which i put before reading to don't get disturbed by any other workers. I took my coat and ran to my car, the workers were staring at me like i was crazy, but who cares? Amu may be in danger or something ,i have to get there fast. I drove to my house and unlocked the door. I could hear a few sobs and ran to her room, she was crying and shivering.

"Amu!" I ran to her bed and kneeled.

"It's so cold.." she said shivering again.

"It's because of the fever, you need to sweat." I replied and i knew how to make her.

I threw my coat somewhere in the room and changed in my Pj's not in front of Amu..Of course it would be a way to make her heat up, but, not the way i need.

Amu stared at me with her golden eyes which now lost a few shades of colour. And her face was pale.. very pale. How could i be so stupid to let her get in the rain when it already happened once, exactly like now. We were in High School and suddenly started to rain, it was lunch so we had a long break, she ran in the rain and enjoyed the cold water. Also the next day she had a very big fever.

I layed next to her and her eyes widen.

"Shh" I whispered and hugged her.

She cuddled closer to me and my warmth. I patted her back and she fell asleep.

If her dad would see us like that he would kill me.. I guess.

_**~Normal POV~**_

Four people were in front of Ikuto's mansion. They looked amazed at it's size and at the golden T emblem on the doors.

_'He will surely be surprised' _they thought smirking.

One of them pushed the dor bell for a few times.

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes when he heard the noise.

_'The door.. who would come now here?' _He thought while standing up. He carefully covered Amu so she wouldn't get cold again or wake up.

She sweated a lot and it was a good sign..

He went downstairs the noise becoming louder.

"Who's there?" I asked

"The man with the Pizza" ( I don't know how they are replying cause i don't order that crap..No offence)

"I didn't ordered pizza" Ikuto said bored.

"It's a gift" The man said again. It sounded familiar but he didn't knew who it would be so he opened the door.

He slowly opened the door to reveal 4 people in front of him.

His eyes widen when he reconized the people, they had guns and a black outfit on.

"Got 'cha babe" One of them said.

Ikuto started laughing like crazy.

"Haha, who thought about this stupid joke?" He laughed

"Ah, man it didn't worked.." A boy said

"I told you it won't work, stupid!" A girl said

"Come in" Ikuto said between laughs

"I guess we can drop the mask now.." An other boy said.

"Wow this mansion is huge!" an other one exclamied

"Shhh! Kukai! shut the fuck up!" Ikuto whispered

"What?" Rima asked

"Shut up or you'll wake her!" He whispered again

"To wake up who..?" Utau asked

"Do't tell me you find a girlfriend already!" Utau jumped with conclusions.

Ikuto sighed

"If you're cheating on Amu i am gonna kill you!" Rima said grabbing his shirt collar.

"You're talking like we were dating.." He replied.

"By the way dude.. did you had 'it' or something?" Kukai asked

"What?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"You smell like sweat and women parfume..." Rima said a evil aura around her.

"*Sigh* No i hadn't _slept_ with any girls already in 3 years so don't jump with the conclusions.." He said and sat on the sofa

"And why you weren't scared by our guns?" Kukai asked again with his goofy grin

"Scared? By that toys? Haha!" He started laughing

"Where did you know that those are toys!?" Nagi asked

"Well i saw more guns in my life that you ever did.." Ikuto replied

"What?! You joined the mafia or something?! I knew that this mansion had a secret!" Rima said again.

"No, when i was younger.. around 14 i guess. I had a rock band we were called Masquerade. We had masks on our faces to don't get killed by fans and after every performance we shoot in the air with guns, of course the bullets were fake. But, after some time one of our band mates got injured and we left the band." Ikuto said

"Oh..So the guns were real but the bullets fake?" Kukai asked again

"Yeah."

--- --- --- ---

_Ayu: I hope ya liked it! By the way i have a __**big anounncement!!!!!**_

_**I need 3 boys characters, please if you wanna get in the story put in a review info about the character..**_

_**Name: 1st and 2nd**_

_**Age:**_

_**Sex: Male lolz..**_

_**Likes / dislikes :**_

_**Hair colour:**_

_**Eyes colour:**_

_**Relationship with Ikuto : **__Best budd before they left, a normal teammate, his cousin etc.._

_**Outfit: **__clothes he wears.._

_**These characters will be used as Ikuto's old band okay?**_

_**1st 3 characters that will be posted will get in the story so good luck!!**_

_**By the way i won't update till i don't get the characters :P!!!!**_

_Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own SC and **REVIEW**!!!_

_Ayu: By the way my other story Magic School was also posted :)!!!_


	29. I love you

_**Recap :**_"_**Well i saw more guns in my life that you ever did.." Ikuto replied **_

_**"What?! You joined the mafia or something?! I knew that this mansion had a secret!" Rima said again.**_

_**"No, when i was younger.. around 14 i guess. I had a rock band we were called Masquerade. We had masks on our faces to don't get killed by fans and after every performance we shoot in the air with guns, of course the bullets were fake. But, after some time one of our band mates got injured and we left the band." Ikuto said**_

_**"Oh..So the guns were real but the bullets fake?" Kukai asked again**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

"Oh, well stop changing the subject!" Utau said

"Yeah, tell us why you smell like women parfume and who's sleeping here?" Rima growled

"Stop talking so loud! and you'll see who's sleeping soon, but now she's sick. I smell like sweat cause i slept with her and she sweated hard."

"So you slept with her!" Kukai whispered.

Ikuto sighed again.

"Not in _that_ way.." He replied

"I wanna see her!" Utau and Rima said

"No! she's sick." Ikuto protested but they were already upstairs.

"OMG!" Utau said

"There are a lot of rooms how do we know which is her's?" Rima asked

"Let's start from here." Utau pointed at the 1st door.

"Okay" They opened the 1st door. It had blue walls.

"Ikuto's.." they said in unison.

Next room they opened it had pink walls and a heap on the king sized bed.

"If Amu could be here she woul like this one.." Rima said walking closer to the bed.

Her eyes widen when she saw pink hair.

"Utau!" She yelled-whispered.

"What? OMG.."

"Yes!"

"Huh..?" Amu said waking up. Her eyes widen

"Girls.." She whispered

"Amu!" They exclamied

"Why are you so pale? What happened? Did that pervert do smething to you?" Rima asked looking at her with sad eyes.

"No.. and i have fever." She replied sneezing

"I'll cook you something, then you can tell us everything" Utau said

"No-" But she already left

"You don't have to bother for me..Where's Ikuto?" She asked Rima

"He's downstairs with Nagi and Kukai." Rima replied

"I wanna see them!" Amu said trying to stand up.

"No!" Rima said and pushed her back on the bed.

"Don't you dare! You need to rest now. I will tell them to come here." Rima said and left the room.

"Guys! Come here right now!" She yelled at them

"Rima! I told you to stop yelling!" Ikuto said angry

"She's awake already.." She said

"Why did you?! Urgh.. she needs to rest" He sighed

"Who's that?" Kukai and Nagi asked

"You'll see" Rima said and they went to Amu's room.

"Amu!" they both said but she already fell asleep.

"Shhhh!!!" Rima and Ikuto said at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah.." Kukai sighed

"She's so cute.. and pacefull" Nagi said looking at the sleeping beauty.

Rima and Ikuto glared at him

"Hehe" He laughed nervously rubbing his back.

"I'm done" Utau said coming with a bowl with chicken soup.

"Wake her up.." Ikuto said kneeling next to her.

"Amu" He shaked her a bit

"Mnn?" She murmured

"Wake up , you need to eat" He whispered and put his hand on her forehead. She was still burning but not that bad.

Utau gave him the bowl and he took a spoon.

"Leave us alone" He said glaring at them. They all left the room.

"Here, open your mouth" He said

She opened her mouth and Ikuto fed her.

"I don't want anymore.." She whispered after a few minutes

"The last one, please?" He asked pleading

"Okay.."

"Good girl" He said and kissed her forehead.

"It's still cold" she whispered.

"Okay, i'll come but 1st i'll go give Rima, Nagi , Utau and Kukai a room." He said and left the room.

He opened the door and they all fell on the floor.

"Idiots" He growled.

"Hehe" they laughed nervously

"Come , i will give you some rooms. Right now i have only 2 ready so you'll share." He said

"That's okay with us" They replied

He nodded and gave them 2 rooms.

"So many things happened today.." He whispered and went back to Amu.

"Do you wanna take a shower or something?" He asked

"Yes" she whispered

"Okay" He said and helped her to stand up.

"Why the house its spinning?" she growled.

"It's because of the fever. Hold on me" He replied and they went to bathroom. She sat on the chair and he let the water fill the tube.

"Thank you.." She whispered looking down.

He kneeled next to her and hugged her.

"Never do this again.." He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"I think i can do all by myself from now on.." She whispered when the bathtub was full.

"Okay, be carefull" He said and left the bath.

"I will also go to take a bath.." He said and went to his room.

"Take it easy Amu.." Amu whispered to herself unbuttoninng her shirt.

"Wait.." She whispered

"I-..I was in my work clothes last night..That means h-he.. he..he changed me!!" She yelled

"What happened?" Utau and Rima came in her room.

"Ah, it's nothing.. go sleep" She said

"Okay." they reaplied and left

"I'm gonna kill him when i get better" She whispered and eneterd in the tube.

"Ah, i feels amazing" She said letting the water embrace her body.

After the shower she went back to her room.

But Ikuto suddenly came to her and pushed her against the wall.

"I-ikuto..?" she asked

"Amu.." He whispered and pushed his lips against hers

She pulled away.

"Ikuto!"

"I found a good way to cure you.." He said and kissed her again.

"Ikuto! stop you'll also get sick!" she said pushing him

"That's the idea." He replied and warped his arms around her waist their lips meeting again.

She couldn't resist and put her arms around his neck pulling closer.

"Why are you doing this..?" She asked pulling away for air.

" I don't know.. maybe becase.. I love you?" He replied

Her eyes widen but he could catch her lips again before she would reply.

She kissed back and pulled away.

"I-i.. I love you too" she replied her cheeks red." And they kissed again x.x (too lovey-dovey i guess)

Sadly, they didn't knew, that two certain girls were taking photos on their cells and giggled.

"You need to rest" He said and they went to bed. He warped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

_**~Next morning~**_

Amu woke up, this time her vision wasn't blurry and she didn't had a head ache.

"I feel great" She whispered looking at Ikuto. He was read and sweating.

She kissed his forehead but her eyes widen at the touch. He was burning like hell.

"So he really cured me.." She whispered. Amu stood up and went to other's room.

They weren't there. She went downstairs and saw Utau and Rima cooking while Kukai and Nagi were watching TV.

"Hey guys.." Amu smiled

"Amu! You're feeling better?" They asked

"Yeah, but we need something for Ikuto..He's sick"

"Really? Wasn't he perfectly fine last night?" the girls asked smirking.

"Oh.. Well i don't know.. how it happened" She lied but they started to giggle.

"Okay we'll cook him a chicken soup." They said and she nodded.

"Nagi.." Amu whispered

"Yes Amu-chan?" He asked looking to her

"I wanna learn how to cook" she replied

"What? why..?" He asked surprised

"I feel bad when others do it for me..mom, Ikuto and now the girls.." She whispered her cheeks slightly red.

"Okay" He replied

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_Ayu: Well what do you think? did i came with the 'I love you' part kinda late? and i mean.. it's already the 29th chapter and so on.. hehe.._

_Ikuto: Late._

_Amu: Too early._

_Ayu:__** Hehe, well here are the thanks for my last chapter's reviewers!**_

_**Aslickain Kiant**__** -- count your character in ^^ thnaks for doing me this big favour. Love 'cha. (hugz, cookies and a peek on the cheek ^^)**_

_**kk**__**-- i'm sorry that you didn't logged in/sign up, but i still thank you for reviewing my story and also, count your character in!!! (hugz, cookies and a peek on the cheek!)**_

_**Pridaela **__**-- my apologizez for spelling your nickname wrong! Also thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story of mine! Your character also is in the game! Loves 'cha (hugz, cookies and a peek on the cheek!!!!)**_

_**Stealthy Ninja -- thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter (huz and cookies)**_

_**ChisaMaxx -- thank you for starting to read my story (hugz)**_

_**By the way, don't bother to post characters anymore cause there are enough already, arigato to the people who added a character to my story. Your charcaters will come somewhere in the 30-33rd chapters :X!!!**_


	30. Tell us!

_**Recap: "Nagi.." Amu whispered **_

_**"Yes Amu-chan?" He asked looking to her**_

_**"I wanna learn how to cook" she replied**_

_**"What? why..?" He asked surprised**_

_**"I feel bad when others do it for me..mom, Ikuto and now the girls.." She whispered her cheeks slightly red.**_

_**"Okay" He replied**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**~A few hours later~**_

"Try, please?" Amu pleaded pointing to the plate.

"N-no i-it's o-kay, i-i am not h-hungry.." Nagi said laughing nervously.

"Please Nagi? I need your opinion" She pleaded again

Nagihiko looked with wide scared eyes at the green substance in the plate, which was called by Amu as 'borsch'.

"O-okay.. A-amu-chan.." He said and took a spoon.

"So , how it is?" Amu asked after he put the spoon in his mouth.

Nagi ran to the bathroom and spilled it all in the toilet.

Amu's eyes widen and she sighed.

"A-amu-chan why not to try something else? Cooking it's not something very interesting. Maybe sewing or something?" He asked rubbing his head.

_'Better sewing, then poisoning someone with her food.'_ He thought.

"Ah, i give up, cooking it's not for me.." She sighed and rested on the sofa.

"OMG! I forgot about Ikuto!" she yelled standing up. Amu ran to his room, Ikuto was sleeping pacefully.

She kneeled next to him and kissed his frehead.

_'It's not that hot anymore..'_ She thought while brushing his bangs with her fingers off his face.

Ikuto moaned a bit and she giggled.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered again and stood up to leave. But something didn't let her.

She turned around and Ikuto was holding her shirt.

"Ikuto.." she whispered

"Don't leave" He said.

"Okay" She replied and kneeled next to him again. "How are you feeling?" She asked

"Better, i guess" He smiled a bit.

"I'm glad." She said "Are you hungry, or something? The girls already cooked a chicken soup, i'll go get it okay?" She sayd standing up.

"No. Stay" And he pulled her on the bed into a embrace.

"Ikuto.. Let me go." She said trying to get free, but, even sick he was stronger then her. She sighed and gave up.

"Your bed is very cold, so i need something, or better say -- someone to help me warm up" He whispered in her ear.

She turned so she was laying face-to face with him and sighed.

"You perverted cat.." She smiled sadly and got undercovers. He hugged her and burried his face in her hair, while Amu was cuddled to his chest.

A few minutes later came in the room two certain girls.

"Awww, don't they look very cute together?" Rima asked with stars in her eyes.

"Kawaiii *Droll*" Utau said drolling.

"It's only me or i see hearts floating around?" Rima continued

"No..I see them too *-* " Utau replied

"Well, i guess we should wake up Ikuto, he's sick and he needs to eat something" Rima said and put the bowl with chicken soup on the small table.

"Oi, Ikuto~" Utau said shaking him a bit.

He opened his eyes and glared at them.

"Shut up or you'll wake her up." He hissed at them

"Hehe sorry" Utau said rubbing her back.

"Ikuto, you need to eat" Rima said changing the subject

"I'm not hungry" He said and looked at the sleepy Amu.

Rima growled and a dark aura surounded her.

"We worked 2 hours, to make you this friking soup and you won't eat? If you don't, i'll tell Amu to never sleep in the same bed with you. And she'll listen to me 100%" Rima said with a sadistic voice. Ikuto shivered a bit and started to eat. Rima's aura started to vanish and she calmed down.

"Good boy" She said and left the room. Utau giggled a bit before following her. He sighed and ate his soup.

After eating, he layed next to Amu again and looked at her sleepy face. He smiled and kissed her forehead, gently patting her back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_'Maybe it's not that bad to be sick..' _He thought in his sleep.

In a few hours Amu woke up.

Yawn.. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ikuto sleeping next to her, her face in his chest and his nose in her hair.

She giggled a bit and put a hand on his forehead, it wasn't burning. Amu sighed in relief smiling gently at the boy in front of her. She storked his hair a bit, it was more like fur-- cat fur. _'Should i wake him up?'_ She thought still looking at him. _'I guess not, he still needs to recover' _and stood up. She put on her normal clothes and put the Pj's in the closet. She washed her hands and face to wake up from the sleepy state. She smiled and brushed her messy hair resting it on her back.

'Perfect' she thought smiling at her reflection. Amu looked once more at Ikuto, aka -- her lover and left the room. Downstairs she found Rima and Nagihiko watching TV and Utau and Kukai eating. She giggled a bit and greeted them.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerrfull

"Aw, Aw someone is in a good mood" Rima teased

"Yep" She said.

"Wanna eat?" Utau asked

"Sure, but not ramen" Amu laughed

"Okay meanie" she pouted and cooked an omelet (they are eating too many eggs in the last 3 days..)

"Thank you~" Amu sang and started to eat.

Utau smiled and watched how Amu was eating, Rima and Utau dragged her to Utau's room.

"Huh?" She asked confused

"We have something to talk about" Utau said serious

"Yeah, how's that you feel perfectly fine and ikuto suddenly fell sick?" Rima asked raising an eyebrow. Not like she didn't knew what happened, but she wanted to hear it in Amu's version.

"Well.. um.. er.." Amu tryied to find a good lie but failed.

"You know, let's go watch TV, i bet there's a program with gags!" She said finally

"Amu" Rima and Utau twitched

"Don't try to change the subject!" They both said

"Hehe.." Amu laughed nervously rubbing her back.

"Tell us! Now~" Rima ordered and Amu started to tell them the whole story.

"Hehe, well we don't think so..He couldn't get sick only by being in the same room with you and you to get well in the same day" Rima smiled cute.

"Yeah.. TELL us the TRUTH Amu~" Utau said a evil aura around her, Rima joined..

"Fine, fine!" Amu said and told the what really happened.

"That's we thought you liked it, you had a nice blush on your face" Utau spplited out.

"What?!" Amu asked

"Hehe, nothing.." Utau said covering her mouth.

"Girls~" Amu said this time the evil aura surrounding her. "You know that even if you two are my friends i still can broke bones, can't i?" She said smilling evilly.

"Well.." Rima started

"We were walking by, when you and Ikuto were kissing and.. _accidentally_ saw everything.. And the c-conffession.. ehehe." Utau laughed nervously.

"That's not all, isn't it?" Amu twitched.

"Well, we also _accidentally_ took a few pics" Rima continued.

"GIRLS~!!!!" Amu growled. "You're jus too much and i can't do nothing about it.." Amu whispered and calmed down.

Rima and Utau smiled hugging her.

They didn't knew that in the next room a certain blue haired boy was waking up.

"I'm getting bored.." Amu sighed after broking the hug

"Yeah, me too" Utau and Rima replied

"What should we do~" Amu sang the last word.

"I know!" Utau said jumping from the bed

"What?" Amu and Rima asked

"We're going shopping!" She said dragging the two girls with her.

"W-wait!" Amu said stopping

"What?" Utau growled staring at her

"Hehe, well i dont have money.. i didn't got my salary, yet." Amu said rubbing her back

"What kind of salary?!!" Utau and Rima yelled

"I am working." She replied simply

"What?! My poor, little, Amu-chan is working?! I'm gonna kill the one that made you work!!!" Rima yelled

"Rima, rima seesh, you'll wake u-"

"Wake up who?" Asked a husky voice

"Oh, Ikuto.. sorry for waking you up." Amu said slightly blushing

"You made her work, didn't you!" Rima pointed with a finger at him.

"Huh?" He asked brushing his hair with a hand.

"Amu said she didn't got her salary, so that means she's working somewhere! If you're somehow connected to it-- go dig a graveyard!" Rima said angry, with stars in her eyes.

"Hehe, R-rima.. I am working cause i want to and it's not like i am doing something there.." Amu luaghed nervously.

Ikuto left the room silently, it didin't make any sense to argue with Rima.

"Okay, okay! Rima stop it, I will pay, now let's go shopping!" Utau said changing the subject and dragged them.

" Fine." The girls replied and followed Utau.

"Um.. who'll drive?" Amu asked

"Me not.." Rima replied

"Fine, i will" Utau said.

* * *

_Ayu: Well here ends the 30th Chapter *-*! OMG~ Fangirl squeal! I can't believe i laready wrote 3o chapters and i still have ideas *-*!_

_Ikuto: Review for more ideas._

_Amu: Um..what should i say? _

_Ayu: the disclaimer =.='_

_Amu: Oh, yeah. Amu doesn't own Sc! Peach-Pit does._

_Ayu: Review to help me write better and longer chapters! __**Love ya all!! Now here are a few thanks to my TOP reviewers :**_

_**Aslickain Kiant : **__Thanks for the review~ __**(hugz)**_

_**AMUTOforever305 : **__thanks for the review! __**(hugz)**_

_**Courtney1033 :**__hehe? really? Well i guess so..I just was too lazy to think for a better way to get them together hehe.. tnx for Review __**(hugs)**_

_**Pridaela : **__Yay! Forgivenesss-- i feel loved *-*!! And yeah your character is in the story but sadly i can't really make him be from america casue his name is japanese. sorry ^^ but about the jealousy part you may be 100% sure :P! I made him to be exactly like Ikuto.. woder if amu will fall for him.. lala la.. no more spoilers lolz __**(hugz, cookies and a peek on the cheek)**_

_**Stealthy Ninja :**__no problem, tnx for reading and reviewing my story. Here are more __**(hugz and cookies)**_

_**ALSO CHECK MY OTHER STORY MAGIC SCHOOL, IT WAS ALSO UPDATED!**_


	31. Shopping and pro at sports?

_**Recap: **__"Okay, okay! Rima stop it, I will pay, now let's go shopping!" Utau said changing the subject and dragged them._

_" Fine." The girls replied and followed Utau._

_"Um.. who'll drive?" Amu asked_

_"Me not.." Rima replied_

_"Fine, i will" Utau said._

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**~At the mall~  
**_"This"

"No this"

"No, no this!!!" Rima and Utau argued over clothes as Amu just sighed and stared at them

"Girls~ I will chose MY clohes by MYself." Amu said emphasizing the word my.

"No!" They both replied and continued arguing. She sighed again.

"That's it!" She heard the two girls yelling.

"What?" Amu turned and saw in their hands a punck dress. It was with red and black horizontal strips, it had a black mini ruffled skirt made of silk. It had short sleeves and a V neck.

"Woah.." Amu said amazed

"Yep!" Rima and Utau exclaimed. "We're buying this!" They said and went to the cashier.

"Okay, now can we go home?" Amu asked

"No." they replied

"What?! Why?" Amu said pouting.

"Cause we need to find a pair of boots to match the dress and also accesorries.!" Rima replied casually

"Fine" Amu said and sighed.

They went to the other store. Full of shoes.. They looked throught them.

"I think i found it!" Amu said. she had in her hand a pair of black over-knee boots made of leather. It had red belts and black heels. ( Pic In my profile~)

"Wow" Utau and Rima said, their jaw dropped.

"Heh" Amu replied smirking victoriously.

"Okay, now we need accesorries!" Rima said and dragged Amu to the next shop.

"Wait!" Amu stopped.

"What?" Rima asked

"You bought me clothes, what about you girls?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... we have enough clothes, now let's go" Rima replied fast and they went to the next shop.

"Should we get this one?" Rima asked pointing to a cross necklace

"Yeah, i relly want that, it will match with Iku- Nevermind!" Amu said

"With Ikuto's, won't it?" Rima smirked evilly.

"No, no i never said such things...I said with my other dress." Amu laughed nervously while Utau stared at her with amusament.

"Yeah, right" Rima replied sarcastically and put the necklace in the 'To buy' list.

"What about this?" Utau broke the silence after a few minutes of serching. She had a pair of earrings wich were in a form of red X's.

"I like that, it's my style" Amu said smiling.

Utau nodded and also put it on the list.

Amu's eyes widen as she found a black glove without fingers. (they were cut) _'OMG i'm gonna die if they don't agree to this one'_ Amu thought. It looked more like a bracelet then a glove and it had red strips, but it was very much in her style! It was also made of leather.(also on profile)

"Girls!!! found the last thing i need!" Amu called

"What?" They asked

"Look" She said poiting at the glove on her hand, poor Amu coudln't resist and not to try it.

"I like it, its.." Utau said

"Perfect" Rima continued

"Well i thought so too, now let's go buy them!" Amu cheered and they went to the cashier.

_**~With the boys~**_

"Where the heck are that girls?" Ikuto sighed looking at the clock.

"Shopping" Nagihiko replied.

"Whatever" Ikuto said sighing again

"Ah, who wants to make a ramen-eating contest?" Kukai asked bored like hell.

"Nobody" Nagi and Ikuto replied.

Kukai sighed.

_'If here was Amu/Rima/Utau'_ The boys thought at the same time.

"Well, i guess we should do something till they get here" Kukai broke the dead silence and their thoughts.

"Like what?" Ikuto asked

"Cooking?" Nagi asked smiling.

"Fuck no!" The other two exclaimed. Nagihiko sighed pouting.

"Ramen contest??" Kukai tryied his luck again.

"Never" Ikuto and Nagi replied

"Let's play basketball or football" Ikuto said

The other two nodded their heads and they went in the yard--a HUGE yard if to be honest.

"Ha got 'cha!" Ikuto said and marked

"Aw, you're pro dude" Kukai pouted after he lost at his favourite sport -- soccer.

Ikuto smirked. He liked the thought that even if he was older he still had good skills.

"My turn" Nagi said

"Sure" Ikuto said and took the basketball ball.

"That was awsome!" Kukai cheered

"That was hell" Nagihiko said tired like a horse.

"Nothing special" Ikuto replied simply.

"Are you secretly training or what?" Kukai asked Ikuto

"To be honest, i haven't played any sports in last years." He replied resting his hands in his pockets.

"Well you got some skills" Nagi complained rubbing his back.

"Yea, whatever" And they went inside.

"They still are at the mall?" Kukai sighed

"Who they?" A few voices asked

"Oh, girls you're home" Nagi said smiling

"Yep, we had a great time" they replied smiling.

"Wow girls, did the malls were closed, why you have only 5 bags?" Ikuto asked making fun of them. They would usually buy lots of crap and spend lots of money.

"We bought only an outfit for Amu" Rima and Utau explained.

"Oh" Ikuto said

"By the way Ikuto-koi.. i have to talk to you" Amu smirked with fire in her eyes.

"This won't be something nice.." He whispered Kukai and Nagi laughed.

"Alone!" Amu glared at the rest of the people. They vanished in a few seconds.

"Yes Amu-koi?" He descided to play her game.

"When i was sick and you helped me to take a bath.. I _accidentally_ found out that i wasn't in my work clothes anymore" She said her eye twitching hard.

"Well.. i couldn't let you sleep in that wet clothes, could i? It would make your fever worse then it was." He replied casually.

"I know that. The most important it's what you saw" Amu said grinning evilly and pushed him against the wall.

"I said we want to be alone!" She yelled to the door and foot steps were heard leaving. She sighed and let Ikuto reply.

"Nothing that other girls don't have.." He replied simply.

"Really?" she asked stepping on his foot. He whined in pain.

"Yes" He replied again.

"What do you think about giving me more details?" She asked pressing harder.

"Ah." Ikuto moaned.

_'What the hell they are doing there?'_ the other 4 thought when they heard the moan.

"Answer!" Amu said

"Well, i barely saw your chest cause you was all the time on your stomach. And i saw your panties which thanks to God weren't wet." He replied bitting his lip at the pain she caused.

"That's all?" She asked

"Yes.." He said again with pain in his voice.

"Good boy" She continued and set his foot free. He sighed in relief as the pain fade away.

And they left the room. Rima, Nagi Kukai, and Utau were on the hallway staring at them. They seemed perfectly fine, no red lips, no messy hair, no unbuttoned clothes. In other words they were confused.

"Perverts" Amu said and walked to her room.

"What happened?!" They all asked Ikuto.

"Nothing you need to know" He replied and also went to his room.

"Gosh, they are so ..." Utau started

"Tsundere?" Nagi continued

"Yeah" Rima sighed nodding.

"Well, i guess it's their problem, by the way we shoul make them get together again.. Not like they broke up, but they seem mad." Kukai said rubbing his back.

"Wow, Kukai made his brains to work! Help me, it's the end of the world" Rima joked while the others were giggling.

"Very funny" Kukai said pouting.

"Well, i guess you're righ. Let's just wait for tomorrow, i can feel that something good will happen." Utau said smiling.

"Hai!" The other three said and they separated.

_**Ayu: Yay the 31 sth chapter ^^! Well i wanna thank to people who reviewed my last chapter and i wish i would get more readers T_T!!!**_

_**Ikuto: Sumary change**_

_**Ayu: that's a good idea.. Can you guys help me please?! Please!!! Let it in a small review please :P?**_

_**Amu: She doesn't own SC.**_

_**Ayu: by the way your characters will get in the next chappie ^^. And i also need 3 girl characters! The same char info :P.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! ALSO VOTE IN MY POOL WHICH STORY YOU LIKE MORE!!!!!**_


	32. ExBand mates?

_**Recap: "Wow, Kukai made his brains to work! Help me, it's the end of the world" Rima joked while the others were giggling.**_

_**"Very funny" Kukai said pouting.**_

_**"Well, i guess you're righ. Let's just wait for tomorrow, i can feel that something good will happen." Utau said smiling.**_

_**"Hai!" The other three said and they separated.**_

Meanwhile, Ikuto and Amu were staring at their ceiling sighing.

_'I think, i should apologize' _they both thought. They stood up and stopped for a second at the door, thinking if it's right what they are doing.

Breathing in and out, they opened the door and their eyes widen. In front of Amu sat an wide eyed Ikuto and in front of Ikuto sat Amu.

"Um.." They started

"You first!" they said

"No, you first" they exclaimed again in sync.

"Okay, together" Amu and Ikuto said for the last time.

"I'm sorry!" They said and hugged.

"I am sorry for getting mad at you.." Amu whispered for the last time.

"It's okay" Ikuto replied and kissed her.

As always, they didn't knew that 4 certain people were staring at them with big smirks on their faces. Thinking: _'Mission complete'_

After Amu and Ikuto went back to their rooms, all the lights were off and everyone was sleeping.

_**~Next morning~**_

Our favourite group of 6 people was woken up by a annoying sound -- Door's bell.

"Who the fuck is coming here at this time?" They all yelled opening the door of their room only to meet the others.

They all started laughing and went downstairs.

The bell continued to ring.

"I will go open the door, Utau, Rima do me a favour and cook something, i am starving" Amu said and walked to the door. Rima and Utau nodded and started to cook.

Nagihiko helped them while Kukai and Ikuto watched TV.

"Yes?" Amu asked opening the door. In front of her were 3 hot guys, not hotter then Ikuto, but still hot.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi lives here?" One of the asked in a husky voice.

Amu's cool'n spicy act kicked in.

"Why do you need him?" She asked bored

"We need to talk about something." The boy said accepting the challenge.

"Fine." she replied and looked in the living room.

"Ikuto! It's for you!" She called and went in the kitchen.

"Who?" He yelled

"I have no ideea, 3 boys" She replied also yelling. ( the mansion is big, remember?)

" 'Kay! "Ikuto said and went to the door. His eyes widen and jaw dropped at the 3 people in front of him.

They just smirked.

"Yo" One of them said.

"Max.." Ikuto said still wide eyed.

"Will you let us in, or we will stay here?" Tanayaka said smirking.

"Sure.." Ikuto said and let them in.

"Guys , girls come here! You need to meet someone" Ikuto yelled so everyone would hear.

" I see you have fun here Ikuto-chan~" Yuki teased him smirking.

"Shut up" Ikuto said and glared at him.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked while the others were behind her.

"Oh, Amu, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau. Meet my ex-band mates : Tanayaka Kinamaka. He's 20" _**( sorry for using 20 and not 16, but he would be too young. They started a band when ikuto was 14, he would be like 9-10 that's why.)**_ Ikuto said pointing to the 1st one. He seemed young and was very tall, he had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a black glove on his right hand. Rima and Utau drolled over him while Amu just kept her cool facade.

"Yo" He simply said shaking hand with everyone, when he came to Amu she didn't react. He smirked and pulled his hand back.

Ikuto smiled and continued.

"Max Gladfelter -- 19 years, he is from America but moved in here a 10 years ago. He's also my cousin." Ikuto said pointing to the other one. He wasn't very tall but it was enough, his hair was silver and his eyes were grey. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. ( Sorry for using a shirt, but what actually is a sante O.o?)

"This is Nachi Yuki, he was my closest friend when we had a band. He is 21, like me" Ikuto explained while pointing to a black haired man with baby blue eyes. He was wearing tight black jeans, tight shirt with chains and a black leather jacket, also he had a black glove on his left hand. Yuki was almost the same weight as Ikuto. Also when he wanted to shake Amu's hand she refused crossing her arms. He stared at her for a while and then pulled his hand away.

"Okay, now Tanayaka, Max, Yuki these are my friends and dorm mates ,they are living with me." Ikuto said.

"This is Kukai Souma--20 years" He said pointing to Kukai.

"Yo dudes" Kukai said with his goofy grin.

"This is Hoshina Utau--Kukai's girlfriend, she's 19"

"Hey" She said smiling at them they nodded.

"This is Rima 's also 19" He said looking at Rima.

"Hi" She saluted

"This is Fujisaki Nagihiko-- my fiance, he's 20" Rima said and cut Ikuto off.

"Hey" Nagi said smiling.

"And this is Hinamori Amu -- my girlfriend. " Ikuto said smirking.

"Yo" she said simply. Ikuto smiled at her remebering the 1st day of high school.

"Aw, dude and i had plans with her" Yuki said joking.

Ikuto glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever" Amu said and walked to the living room. They all followed her and sat on the sofa.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're here to kidnap your girlfriend" Yuki smirked again making fun of Ikuto again.

Ikuto glared at him.

"We're here to get you in the band" Max said serious.

"What?!" Amu and Ikuto yelled.

"You heard him" Yuki said this time dead serious.

"You kidding me right?" Ikuto asked

"Nope" Tanayaka replied.

"Are you crazy or something?" Ikuto asked again.

"No, we're not" they replied in sync.

"Whatever, i can't join the band."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because i'm 21 and i have a job" Ikuto replied.

"So what? I am aslo 21. And what job do you have? You wash cars or something?" Yuki laughed. Ikuto twitched.

"No, i am the director of Easter Co." Ikuto replied proud.

"Really?" They asked their eyes widen. Ikuto smirked his signature smirk and nodded.

"Anyways, you have to joind the band and we also need a singer" Max explained.

"Why now? Why me? And i told you i can't, i have to rule Easter."

"Because we need you now. Because you're our friend and you have good guitar skills. And you can also let the whole work on your secretary." Tanayaka said.

"Yes!/No!" Ikuto and Amu said at the same time.

The three boys stared at Amu.

"What are you staring at?" she hissed

"You're his secretary?" Yuki asked holding his laughter.

"Also, my school classmate and my ex-best friend" Ikuto cut in before Amu could say something stupid.

Yuki smirked in satisfaction, Amu glared at him.

"Really? she looks younger , how old she is?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"19" Amu replied

"She skipped a few years." Ikuto explained.

"If she's so smart why didn't she joined the University?" Tanayaka continued

"She was there, she learned economics and ended in 5 months" Ikuto said again.

"Hn, she's interesting.. no wonder Ikuto put an eye on her." Yuki smirked getting an other glare from Ikuto.

"Now to our subject." Max said "Will you join or not?" He continued

"I will join only if Amu does" Ikuto said serious.

"What?!" Everyone yelled and Ikuto covered his ears.

"Sorry" they said again.

"You heard me, i won't join if Amu won't get to be the singer." He explained.

"No way" Amu said

"Yes way" Ikuto smirked.

His band mates were staring at Amu wide eyed. _'What else she can do?' _they thought

"I am not joining" Amu said and started to walk out of the room, but Yuki grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, it's not like we're buds" Amu said slapping his hand away. ( like when she met Tadase in ep 1.)

Yuki's smirk grew bigger.

"Amu" Ikuto said grabbing his hand. She stopped.

"Please?" Ikuto asked pleading

"I can't" Amu looked down.

"Why not?"Yuki asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled

He pulled his hand away. Ikuto rubbed his ears.

"Sorry" she whispered and gave heim a peek on the cheek.

"Now it's better" He smiled and she smiled back.

"Can't she bee like that with everyone around her?" Yuki sighed

"No" She replied coldly.

"Yeah, whatever, why don't you want to be our singer?"

"Are you and idiot or something? How can you chose someone to be your band singer, when you don't even know if that person can sing?" Amu glared at him

"Well if Ikuto thinks your good enough to be our singer, then you are.. He never had bad teastes." Max said, Amu blushed a bit

"Aw, so you're dropping your cool tone, don't 'cha??" Yuki teased

"Shut up" She said crossing her arms. " And i won't get in this band, not now nor ever." She said and went to her room. Ikuto followed her.

_**Ayu: **__One more __**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! **_

_**Ikuto: We need three girls characters!!! The same character info...**_

_**Ayu: Yep and people who gave me the 3 boy characters can also add a girl character, i won't limit your desires because you already posted a boy character in my story :P!"**_

_**Amu: REVIEW~~~~~!!! Ayu said that if she won't get 5-6 reviews for this chapter she will stop posting O_O !!!**_

_**Ayu: My other story Magich School is also posted today ^^!**_


	33. One more childish Ikuto I hate it!

_**Recap: "Yeah, whatever, why don't you want to be our singer?"**_

_**"Are you and idiot or soemthing? How can you chose someone to be your band singer, when you don't even know if that person can sing?" Amu glared at him**_

_**"Well if Ikuto thinks your good enough to be our singer, then you are.. He never had bad teastes." Max said, Amu blushed a bit**_

_**"Aw, so you're dropping your cool tone, don't 'cha??" Yuki teased**_

_**"Shut up" She said crossing her arms. " and i won't get in this band, not now nor ever." She said and went to her room. Ikuto followed her.**_

"Amu.." He knoked at the door.

"It's open, like always.." Amu said and let him in.

"Why don't you want to join the band?" He asked kneeling in front of her. ( she sat on the bed and he kneeled in front of her.)

"Just.. i am not very good at singing and.. and.. we have the other work, it's just too much.." Amu whispered her bangs covering her face, while she was looking down.

"In other words she's just too lazy" Rima said

"Yeah.." 3..2..1.. "What?!" Amu asked an looked at the door there was all the group, including the three boys and Rima in front of them, with her arms crossed.

"You're just too lazy don't you? And i know that you have a good voice." Rima continued

"No i don't" Amu protested but failed.

"Amu, i know you since we were kids.. you can't fool me" Rima said smirking

"Fine! I will join" Amu said and took her jacket leaving the mansion.

"Should i follow her?" Ikuto asked

"No it's better if she's alone right now.."

Amu ran out of the mansion and stopped in front of a bench, she was in the park.

She sat down resting her legs, and looking at the sky.

"What should i do..?" she whispered to herself.

"So many things happened.." She continued

_'I came back in Tokyo, i've got a job, i got stuck with Ikuto, i moved in with him, i go sick, my friends came to our house, Ikuto confessed to me and now we're lovers, Ikuto got sick, i went to the mall with girls and bought a cool outfit, i got mad on Ikuto for undressing me and then we apologized, Ikuto's band mates came here, i have to be their singer.. and now i am here.. So many things happened i don't know what to do.'_ Amu thought and felt tears forming in her eyes. She blinked fast to get rid of them but they just continued to come and come.

She just let them roll down.

_**~With Ikuto and the rest of the group~**_  
"Hey Ikuto, me Max and Tanayaka are going to visit Tokyo a bit.." Yuki said and Ikuto nodded.

While they were walking in Tokyo, Yuki saw a falsh of pink.

"Um, guys go ahead, i will go walk in the park a bit" Yuki said and the other two nodded.

As he went forward the image become clear and he saw Amu sitting on the bench, tears were rolling down her face.

He smirked. _'Crying.. she's desperate.'_ He thought getting closer to her.

"Yo, why crying?" He asked

Her eye widen and she stood up to leave but he grabbed her wrists.

"Can't you just stay away from me?" She yelled at him. Her tears weren't rolling down anymore but she had anger in her eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked a bit of pain in his eyes.

"I.." Amu started to say but she didn't knew what.

"Why are you acting so much like Ikuto _did_?.." She whispered looking down.

"What do you mean -did?" He asked

" I mean, when i transferred to his school 3 years ago..He was acting the same as you do now..With time he changed, of course he's the smae sadistic pervert but he shows the soft side more.." Amu said.

"Well, i noticed that."

"That's what i am talking about. With the years he got more mature and everything..But now you came and it's just annoying that i have one more childish Ikuto near me." She looked down playing with her fingers.

"So you don't want me to act like Ikuto..?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, i mean -- no, it's not for me to decide how you should act like.. but try to don't do that around me.. after all you're 21 for God's sake.." Amu said almost yelling the last part.

"Hn.. is there a reason for that?" Yuki asked again smirking.

"That's none of your business." She said and stood up again to leave. But he warped his arms around her waist holding her.

"That's why you're so desperate, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

She looked down.

"Stop it" she simply said

"Why would i?" He smirked

"You piss me off" she said and kicked him. He let go, Amu slapped him to get a nice feeling after so much crying and left. Yuki stood there dazed and in pain. His hand on his red cheek and the other one on his stomach -- where she kicked him.

"No wonder Ikuto is with her.." He said to himself smirking.

"Hey, Yuki what are you doing here?" Max and Tanayaka asked

"Nah, nothing.. just looking at the sky" Yuki lied smirking

"Oh, okay.. let's go back to Ikuto's.. it's already late" Tanayaka said

"That's cool with me" Yuki replied and stood up.

_**~At the mansion~**_

Amu came back ver angry and annoyed, maybe more then she was before leaving.

She opened the door and closed it loudly then ran to her room also making loud sounds with the door.

The others stared at her with wide eyes.

"What happened with her O.O?" Rima asked confused.

"Didn't she left to calm her nerves? She seems more annoyed then before." Nagi explained.

"I will go ask" Ikuto said and walked upstairs. He knocked softly at her door.

"Amu, it's me" He said

"Come in" She replied and he went in her room.

"What happened?" He asked but was hugged by Amu who takled him to the ground.

"um..Amu?" He asked again

"If something happens, remember that i love you, okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Amu what happened, why are you telling me this?" He ased confused.

"Just promise me" She whispered back.

"I-i.. promise" Ikuto said thinking about what he has goten himself into.

"Really?" Amu whispered smiling

"Yes" He replied simply.

"I am glad" She siad toughening her grip.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?" He asked

"It doesn't matter" She said and stood up smiling.

"You're sure?" He asked for the last time

"Yes, thank you" She said kissed him. He warped his arms around her waist enjoying the kiss.

"Hehe" They heard and turned to the door. Rima, Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai were watching them again and taking photos.

"They just ruined the moment" Amu whispered so only Ikuto would hear.

"Yeah.." He replied back.

"Hey, did we missed something?" Yuki asked followed by Max and Tanayaka.

"No" Amu replied harashly.

"Why so rude Amu-chan?" He asked smirking

"When did i gave you the permission to call me Amu-chan?" she asked rasing an eye brow.

"Really? Then how do you want me to call you? Amu? Amu-chii? Amu-san? or maybe.. Amu-_koi_?" He smirked again. Ikuto glared playfully at him.

"No thanks, i prefer Hinamori-san" she replied smiling cutely yet you could see the sarcasmin her eyes.(she smiled sarcastically, just to don't confuse you ^^)

"What if i don't want?"

"Nobody asked what do you want" she smirked as he also did.

Everyone took a step back and made a circle around them laughing at their argue.

"Um..nobody needs to ask me, i do it without being asked or asking." He replied his smirk grewing.

"Well, i also can kick your ass--without being asked or without asking" she smiled again sarcastically.

"Feisty aren't we?" He smirked.

"You're really looking for _'it'_ aren't you?" She smirked annoyed

"Depends what you mean by _'it'_ " He challenged. Everyone around just stared at them, while a hint of jealousy went trough Ikuto's body.

"You really wanna know?" She smirked again

"I guess so"

"Sure?" She asked

"I never was more sure" He replied.

"Good" She replied and tryied to kick him his stomach again but he caught her leg.

Everyone's eyes wide including Amu's. Then a smirk formed on Amu's face again as she turned and kicked him with the other leg in his back making him fall on the ground.

She wanted to continue but Ikuto stopped her satying in front of her.

"Hiding behind your boyfriend Hinamori-_san_? He said emphasazing the last 2 words.

"Yuki, you better don't challenge her. You're my friend and i don't really need invalid people in my house" Ikuto stated seriusly.

"Arigato Ikuto-koi, but don't worry. I will be easy on him" she said hugging him and pressing her cheek agains her back. He smiled softly.

The others just stared from Amu to Yuki then to Ikuto and back to Amu-Yuki-Ikuto.

"Okay, that's enough" Rima said also getting between them.

"Rima.." Amu whispered

"I agree" Nagi said and also stood between them but his back facing Yuki-- as to protect him.

"Me too.." The others said.

"Ah, you ruined the fun..." Amu sighed smirking.

Everyone raised an eye brow excluding Yuki, who totally agreed with her.

"Well good nigh folks!" Amu said and jumped on her bed covering herself.

_**Ayu: **__Yep, here ends the 33rd chapter YAY! Well like i said i wanna more then 5 reviews plooooox TT^TT!_

_**Ikuto: **__she doesn't own SC._

_**Amu: **__she's a reviews pervert_

_**Ikuto**__: O.O_

_**Ayu: **__Does that even exist O.O?_

_**Amu: **__I guess so.. hehe_

_**Ikuto: **__She is possesed by perverted thoughts, that's why she thinks that everything around her is perverted._

_**Ayu: **__You're totally right!_

_**REVIEW, OR I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!**_


	34. Go, Amu! Sing!

_**Recap: "Okay, that's enough" Rima said also getting between them.**_

_**"Rima.." Amu whispered**_

_**"I agree" Nagi said and also stood between them but his back facing Yuki-- as to protect him.**_

_**"Me too.." The others said.**_

_**"Ah, you ruined the fun..." Amu sighed smirking.**_

_**Everyone raised an eye brow excluding Yuki, who totally agreed with her.**_

_**"Well good nigh folks!" Amu said and jumped on her bed covering herself.**_

Everyone left the room excluding Ikuto who heard a few sobs.

"Amu?" He said and sat on her bed trying to look at her face, but she covered it.

"I am okay, go sleep" she replied from under covers.

"C'mon Amu you can tell me." Ikuto said.

"Shit, Ikuto why the hell you need to be so damn perfect?" she asked with a big smile on her face while tears were rolling down her face.

He smiled back and wiped her tears with his fingers and hugged her.

"Now, tell me" He whispered.

"Well..he's just trying too much to act like you.." She replied burrying her face in his neck.

"Heh, he always did.." Ikuto whispered.

"Yeah, but his teasing is just tsupid, i don't know.." Amu confessed.

"Um. It's okay i will talk to him okay? But will you join the band?" He asked smiling

"I guess i can try" she replied smiling and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, one more time?" He pouted.

"Cry baby" She said and suck her tongue out, before she could pull it back, it was already in someone lese's mouth. Her eyes widen for a second, but then -- closed slowly.

"That was much better" Ikuto smirked

"Wanna sleep with me?It's cold here" She pouted.

"Wow, THE Coo'n Spicy Hinamori Amu is asking me to sleep with her! How would i refuse?" He said smirking.

"Baka" She smiled softly and leaned on the bed.

Ikuto also got under covers with her and hugged her tight, she went closer to the warmth and to the intoxicating scent of his shirt. He kissed her head and they fell asleep.

As always two certain girls were taking photos of the two love-birds giggling and hig five-ing.

_**~Next morning~**_

Amu and all the gang were in the kitchen eating and staring at the two tired girls aka Utau and Rima who cooked for a whole bunch of people.

"Ah, c'mon Rima, Utau, eat something.." Amu said smiling

"Let us sleeep~" They both said and fell asleep.

"It can't be that bad to cook for 9 people, can it?" Amu said thinking

"Hehe, well it can" Nagi replied rubbing his head.

"Oh well.."

"So" Yuki started Amu looked at him

"So what?" she asked

"Are you joining the band?" Max continued

"Yeah, i guess i will, but we still need to do something about mine and Ikuto's work ya know.." she said looking down.

"I think that it's not a problem" Ikuto said warping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head.

"Huh? Are you planning something?" Amu asked, the others were just staring, excluding Rima and Utau who were sleeping.

"I told ya that Easter has two managers.." Ikuto stated

"Yeah..wait.. Haha dad!" Amu exclaimed

"Yep.."

"Heh, poor him, i guess he will be really bussy" she giggled.

"Well we will also work but when we have free time.." Ikuto said smiling.

"That's great" Amu also smiled at him.

"Well i guess we have the band full now" Tanayaka said

"Yep, but we need a name" Amu said thinking

"What about Masquerade? We will wear masks, we don't want too many fans all over us, do we?" Ikuto said smirking.

"Yeah. I agree" Amu replied

"Me too" Max and Yuki said

"Great, what instruments do you play guys?" Amu asked

"Guitar" Max, Ikuto and Yuki said

"Oh, what about Tanayaka?"

"Piano" He replied simply.

"Um.. that's good. I also got some skills with the guitar.."She whispered

"Really?" The boys asked

"Haha, sorry for not telling you sooner Ikuto.." Amu laughed nervously.

"Still keeping secretes from your boyfriend Amu-chan" Yuki teased.

"Baka" Amu replied coldly.

"Okay, okay i won't tease anymore but don't get mad" He said rubbing his cheek which now had a small, red hand all over it.

"Fine" Amu replied and looked away.

"Well, what now?" Rima asked

"We need a song" Explained Max

"Ah, i have a lot of them" Ikuto smirked. Amu rasied an eye brow looking at him. His smirk grew bigger.

"Really? show us" Tanayaka said

"Okay, Amu don't kill me for this" Ikuto said and ran upstairs.

"Here are they" He said giving Yuki a Copybook.

"My songs copybook!!!!" Amu yelled trying to get it, but Yuki held it above his head and she couldn't get it.

"Well, well, let's see what do we have here" He said smirking and looked in the copybook. His eyes widen while Amu's were pleading to be saved from this.

"Let me see!" Max said and also took a peek

"Me too" The rest of them said and everyone excluding Ikuto and Amu made a big crowd around Yuki.

"Whatever.. You're dead TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Amu said angry an evil aura surrounded her.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oh, shit" Ikuto said. It wasn't very nice when she called him Tsukiyomi Ikuto, it meant two things -- you're dead and danger.

"Tsukiyomi...You're a dead man.."She laughed evilly. Everyone stared at her backwarding.

"Help.." Ikuto whispered to himself.

She pushed him against the wall, everyone thought the she would start making out with him, according to the position they were in..

She put her knee between his legs, slowly sliding her leg up and down. Ikuto whined

She smirked evily and gave him more pain.

"Amu.."He whined in pain again.

"Please forgive me?" He asked pleading.

"No"

"Please..there's no way i can control it anymore.." He whispered in her ear making her blush. She suddenly went to her normal self and looked around.

"Huh? What happened? Did i miss something?" She asked innocent.

Everyone swetdropped.

"Um.. let's continue" Max said sweatdropping. Amu just looked confused at them, she really looked like and angel with that confused face.

The male population excluding Yuki and Ikuto started to droll with stars in their eyes.

"Kawaiiiii" They exclaimed

"Ahem" Ikuto coughed trying to take their attention.

"Oh, yeah.. where were we?" Tanayaka said trying to calm himself.

Amu giggled innocently and went to the kitchen.

"I start to like her more and more.." Yuki smirked and looked in the copy book, there were lots of good songs.

"Amu~" Rima yelled

"Hai~" Amu replied and came back in the living room.

"Could you sing this please?" Ikuto asked with pleading-kitty eyes.

"No" Amu replied crossing her arms.

"Please?" Rima asked using her charm

"No"

"Pleaseeee?" Nagi said in his cross-dresser's charm

"Aw, cute *-*" Amu said

Nagihiko smirked.

"Okay" she replied giggling.

"No way.. she's really awsome" Yuki smiled

"I know" Ikuto replied and looked at her giving her a sweet smile. She smiled back a breath-taking smile and looked at the song.

Amu's eyes widen being followed by a hard blush.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" She asked blushing

"Nope, sing that.." Yuki and Ikuto said smirking.

"There's no way i am gonna sing it.. i wrote it when i was drunk" Amu said blushing again.

"Well, we like it" They replied again and hig fived for the sync.

Amu sighed.

"I need instruments.." She said

"Okay, but we need the notes, we can't just play like that.." Max stated

"Here" she said heading them a paper with the notes they had to sing and she started.

_Please don`t stop the music! (4x)_

"Stooop" Ikuto said

"Yeah, this is not the song we wanted you to sing." Yuki stated

"I told ya, i won't sing that. There's no way you will make me sing that.." She replied with a small 'hmph'

"Fine" Ikuto said and they started to play again

_Please don`t stop the music! (4x)_

_It`s getting late_

_I`m making my way over to my favourite place, _

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away,_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,_

_Possible candidate_

_Yeah!_

_Who knew, _

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do,_

_You're making staying over here impossible,_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible,_

_If you don`t have to go, don`t!_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party, _

_But now we're rocking on the dancefloor acting naughty,_

_Your hands around my waist,_

_Just let the music play,_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we`re face to face._

_I wanna take you away,_

_Let`s escape into the music, DJ let it play, _

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rocking to it,_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music!_

_I wanna take you away,_

_Let`s escape into the music, DJ let it play, _

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rocking to it,_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music!_

_Baby are you ready cause it`s getting close,_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode,_

_What goes on between us, no one has to know,_

_This is a private show,_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party, _

_But now we're rocking on the dancefloor acting naughty,_

_Your hands around my waist,_

_Just let the music play,_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we`re face to face._

_I wanna take you away,_

_Let`s escape into the music, DJ let it play, _

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rocking to it,_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music!_

_I wanna take you away,_

_Let`s escape into the music, DJ let it play, _

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rocking to __it,_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music!_

**_Ayu: And here's the... 34th chapter? This is the longest story i ever wrote..By the way people, what do you think should i end it somewhere in the 40th chapter or something?... I think i am starting to get bored of this O.O Nooo don't worry! I won't stop the story i promise..(only if my computer will still work till the end of the story)_**

**_Ikuto: She doesn't own SC. (like nobody knew)_**

**_Amu: 5 reviews or there won't be a next chapter!_**

**_Ayu: By the way.. i need your ideas to continue this crap! I have only a half of the next chapter when i usually had like 3-4 chapters prepared..Yeah, i know iSux TOTALLY. But still, tell me hw you want the story to end O_O! PLOXXXX I have a new idea in my mind and i can't start writing it till i don't end this one D:! KILL ME PLZ! NO LESS THN 5 REVIEWS!_**


	35. The 2nd song and what happened to Yuki?

_**Recap: **__**"Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music!**_

The rest of the group started clapping loud.

Amu blushed looking away.

"When did you wrote this?" Ikuto asked

"Well.. um.." She started to think about a lie.

"Don't tell me you wrote it when we went to that party.." He smirked (the good bye party, cause they were dance partners at that time XD)

"N-no.." She looked away

"Yeah, right"

"Smart ass" she said pouting and crossed her arms.

"Your smart ass" He whispered and hugged her from behind, nibbling her ear. She turned red of embarassment.

"Ahem" Yuki coughed. Ikuto let go of Amu and looked around confused and innocent, he didn't did nothing wrong, did he?

"Hehe.." Amu laughed nervously.

"You could get a room ya know that?" Rima smirked

Amu blushed hard while Ikuto smirked playfully.

"R-rima.." Amu whispered

"Why not Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked innocent

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean w-why nn-not?!" She yelled stuttering.

"Aw, is Amu-chan blushing" Yuki and Ikuto said and smirked.

Amu's and Ikuto's eyes widen.

She twitched and punched her palm with her right fist and rubbed it agains the left hand, showing her anger to Yuki. He laughed nervously and stepped back.

"Don't tease my girl" Ikuto said warping his arms around her waist protectively.

"Ah, Ikuto-chan..why not, it's fun to tease" Yuki smirked.

This time both Ikuto and Amu punched their palms with anger and flames in their arms.

"Oh shit.." Yuki said

"Double shit" Rima corrected

"Triple shit" Utau corrected Rima.

"S-someone h-help m-me pleas-se?" Yuki pleaded as he was almost locked by Amu and Ikuto in a corner.

"Hehe..Yuki-chan~" Amu and Ikuto said grinning evilly.

_**~Ahem, after punching Yuki~**_ ( we don't need violence here, do we?)

Yuki, now all in bruises and with a hand on his stomach, was laying on the floor, while Ikuto and Amu went to their rooms and the others were enjoying the weather outside.

"This is hell" He whined in pain and tried to stand up. Nobody to help him.. not after Amu and Ikuto's warning..

_**~flashback~**_

_"If someone helps him, haha, you get the .." They both said and punched their palms to show others their power and laughed as sadists..._

_"H-hai!" The rest of them said and went to watch TV, cook or read.._

_"Someone help me.." Amu turned to Yuki and grinned._

_She lowered her head to his and put her face next to his ear._

_"If you say something again or call for help.. you're gonna get it double.." She said then stood up smiling and blinking a few times at him. She didn't did nothing wrong, right? RIGHT?!!_

_**~End of flashback~**_

Suddenly Tanayaka's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked casually

"Really?"

"Y-yes.." Tanayaka replied.

"Yes..I will tell them"

And Tanayaka sighed.

"Ikuto, Amu come here " He yelled

"What?" They asked getting downstairs.

"I recieved a important call.." He started

"Tell us already" Max and Amu whined

"Our manager could arrange a concert for us.." He said smiling.

"Really? When?" Amu asked curious.

"Tomorrow" Tanayaka stated.

"Shit.. Yuki won't get rid of those scars till tomorrow." Amu said looking at Ikuto, he nodded.

"Whatever?! Dude! Tomorrow you have a performance! You need to train! Do you know what song you're gonna play?!" Kukai yelled at them.

"Shit, he's right" Amu said again showing how dense she was.

Everyone sweat dropped including Ikuto and the pained Yuki-chii..

"Um..i guess Amu can sing the song she did today.." Ikuto said

"Yeah, but we need 3 songs" Tanayaka replied

"Oh.." Max sighed.

"Pff, people, stop being so pesimistic! Work already!!!" Rima siad trying to make them decide something.

"She's right.." Utau joined

"Yep" Nagi added

"Thank you guys.." Amu whispered smiling

"Ah... why she can't also smile like that for me" Yuki said with fake tears in his eyes.

She glaread at him with a _wanna-replay-what-happened-earlier_ look. Yuki nervously shook his head and she smirked stisfied.

"I have two more songs! But we need also a boy to sing and also we need a band leader." Amu said serious.

"WE vote for Amu and Ikuto!" Utau and Rima exclaimed while Kukai and Nagi nodded in agreement.

Amu blushed slightly looking at Ikuto.

"Me too" Max said

"I agree" Tanayaka added.

"Me not!" Yuki raised his hand still in pain.

Everyone looked at him for a second then turned and continued their talk.

"I feel unloved" Yuki said and started to cry. (A/N : that is an act don't worry about him Amu: Idiot...)

"So, Amu what songs do you have?" Max asked curious.

"Well, this one and that.." Amu said pointing to two songs.

"I like the lirycs.." Ikuto told her smiling.

"Me too" Tanayaka agreed

"W-what about meeee~" Yuki asked but nobody dared to look or care about him, since Ikuto and Amu had flames in their eyes.

"Let's try this with guitars, then we can think if we need a piano or violin..RIGHT Ikuto?" Amu said smiling, she knew that Ikuto liked to play the violin.

"Huh? But who's gonna play the violin?" Tanayka asked

"I-" But Ikuto covered Amu's mouth

"Nobody, nobody" He said grinning, Ikuto shot a playfull glare at Amu and she giggled softly.

"Okay, let's try this one. Amu- you sing" Max stated

"Fine" Amu said and the music started

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back_

_Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_[CHORUS]_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the click_

_But the party dont stop_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_[Chorus]_

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here_

_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us -_

_[Chorus] x 2_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You gotta that sound_

_Yea, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Get your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_No, the party dont stop until I walk ïn_

_[Chorus] x 2_

"That was great Amu-chan!" Nagi excaimed

"WE agree" Utau and Rima agreed

"Thumbs up !" Kukai said

"Very well" Ikuto said and kissed her cheek. Yuki looked at them with innocent eyes.

"I didn't liked it!" He exclaimed still in pain.(actually he did but was envyous that he couldn't play with them) Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Ahem" Amu coughed

"Now we need a male solist.." She contiuned

"Who wanna try?" Rima asked for her

_**Ayu: Here ends the 35th chapter O_O! People i really wanna end this D:!**_

_** Ikuto: Whatever..**_

_**Amu: Do it, fast!**_

_**Ayu: Ahem~ I will decide here..By the way! The song from last chapter was Please don't stop the music by Rihanna! And this one is Tik tock by Kesha.**_

_**Amu: Seh doesn't own SC, that obvious.**_


	36. Girls arrival!

_**Recap: "Ahem" Amu coughed**_

_**"Now we need a male solist.." She contiuned**_

_**"Who wanna try?" Rima asked for her**_

"Me , me!" The guys said excluding Ikuto.

"Ahem.. well you're 1st Nagi.." Amu said

He nodded.

"Take this 1st and try to sing" She continued giving him a paper.

"La la la la~" Nagi started everyone covered their ears exclding Yuki, who barely could move them. (lol)

"Next!" Amu and Ikuto said at the same time.

"La la la la~" Kukai sang. This was worse.

"Next!"

"La la la~" Max started

"It's better, but still -- Next!" Ikuto told him. Max smiled and let Tanayaka try his luck

"La la la~" Tanayaka sang.

"No.." Amu shook her head.

"Well, at least i tried.." Tanayaka said sighing.

"Ah, it's useless" Amu sighed pouting.

"Hey, what about me!!" Yuki called, nobody cared..

"Wait, Ikuto didn't tried.."Rima said looking suspiciously at Ikuto.

"I can't sing" He simply replied

"At least try" Utau told him.

"Yeah, dude try!" Kukai gave him thumbs up.

"Please?" Nagihiko asked

"Nope" He replied

"Pretty please?" Amu pleaded with innocent eyes.

"Ah, i can't resist that.. but still, no!" Ikuto told her.

"Then..what about..something special after this?" Amu asked seductively.

"Okay!" Ikuto said and she giggled. Everyone stared at them, cause she whispered the 'spcial' part..

"La, la la~" He sang. Everyone stared at him including Amu.

"You're in!" She said and hugged him

"Um..it's not like i don't want.. but are you sure?"

"Of course! Sing this!" She said and gave him the paper with the lirycs while they had the one with musical notes.

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Downnnnn, downnnnn_

_Ooohhh (ohhh)_

_(Verse 1)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_(Bridge)_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_(Chorus)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_(Verse 2)_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,_

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_(Bridge)_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_(So why don't we run away)_

_(Chorus)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_(lil wayne)_

_(Verse 3)_

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,_

_She gets down low for me,_

_Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,_

_She cold, overfreeze,_

_I got that girl from overseas,_

_Now she my miss America,_

_now can i be her soldier please,_

_I'm fighting for this girl,_

_I'm a battlefield of love,_

_Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me,_

_Indefinitely, not probably,_

_and honestly im down like the economy,_

_Yeahhhhhh_

_(Chorus)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is fallïng down,_

"That was great Ikuto" Amu smiled at him.

"It wasn't!" Yuki yelled, as always nobody cared about his opinion..

"Thanks.." He replied and kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly but it faded away in a couple of seconds.

"Well, i guess we're ready."

~RING~  
Max's cell started to ring.

"Hello? Yumeno?" He said

"What, why? Now?" He continued, everyone stared at him.

"Okay, i will send it to you in a message" Max said for the last time and closed.

"We have troubles.." He told them

"Don't tell me.." Tanayaka started

"Yes..They are coming here.." Max sighed

"Oh, shit! Amu please don't tell anyone why i've been beaten or you will have funerals soon.." Yuki pleaded but she ignored him

"Who is coming?" She asked confused

"Our girlfriends.." Max sighed again

"Really? Shouldn't that be a reason to be happy?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not when you have girlfriends like ours.." Tanayaka said

"Huh? I don't get it" Amu said

"Well, let's say that what you did to Yuki, it's just a children's play in comparation with what his girlfriend can do" Max explained.

"Wow! I think i aleady like her!" Amu exclaimed and everyone sweat dropped.

"Tell us more about them" Utau continued for Amu

"Yeah, tell us" Rima smiled

"Okay.. Well my girlfriend is Yumeno Klein, she's 18..she has brown hair and hazel eyes." Max explained

"Mine is Hiraki Suto, she's 19 her hair is blonde with a pink streak in the front, he eyes are green." Tanayaka said

"And Yuki's is Karmein Tang, she's also 19 and has long black hair with purple strips and violet eyes. Her top priority is revenge so better don't play with her.." Max said.

"That's cool, i can't wait to see them"

"Yeah, one more thing Amu will be an angel next to Karmein" Yuki stated but nobody cared. "I am so unloved~" He cried.

"Well, let's train more for tomorrow's performance, shall we?" Ikuto asked the others

"Hai!" They replied and started all over again.

_**~A few hours later~**_

Amu and the rest of the band were still training to get the songs perfect till the door bell started to ring.

"I will open" Amu said and went to the door.

"Hello, is here Yuki Nachi?" A girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"Oh, Karmein, girls come in.." Amu said, their eyes widen but then went inside.

"By the way, i am Hinamori Amu nice to meet cha, i already know who you are." She continued

"Nice to meet you too" The girls said.

"Follow me, Yuki, Max and Tanayaka are in the living room with the rest of the gang" Amu smiled softly at them.

"The rest of the gang?" Yumeno asked

"Yeah, my friends and their boyfriends.." Amu said

"I see you have fun here." Hiraki smiled

"Yeah, oh by the way..Karmein, don't kill me for what you're gonna see." Amu said rubbing her back.

"O..kay?" Karmein replied.

"Here we are." Amu said and opened the door.

"Oh my.." Hiraki said amazed

"Hehe, i know we are a lot of friends" Amu said and went to Ikuto.

"No.. she isn't amazed by your friends.." Yumeno said drolling.

"Huh?" Amu asked confused.

"He's hwat!" Karmein said and takled Ikuto to the ground.

"Hey..Karmein.. um i have a girlfriend ya know.." Ikuto said annyed.

"Oh my gwad..he remembered my name" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Um..Karmein, Yuki is also here" Amu whispered.

"Ah, who cares.." She said still in her lovey-dovey trance.

Everybody sweat dropped.

_**Ayu: Heh..Karmein, Karmein..Why so rude to your boyfriend XD?  
Karmein: He's a stupid pervert, while Ikuto-kun is so mature and..so HWAT D:!!!**_

_**Ikuto: *ahem* I have a girlfriend alread *ahem*  
Amu: Thanks ^^**_

_**Ikuto:no problem babe**_

_**Amu: babe O_O?  
Ikuto: something wrong?**_

_**Amu: Haha.. nothing**_

_**Ayu: do the disclaimer already!  
Amu: she doesn't own SC, plus, she wants 5 reviews!!!!**_


	37. News and how we become friends

_**Recap: "Oh my gwad..he remembered my name" She said with stars in her eyes.**_

_**"Um..Karmein, Yuki is also here" Amu whispered.**_

_**"Ah, who cares.." She said still in her lovey-dovey trance.**_

_**Everybody sweatdropped.**_

"Max.." Yumeno whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome" He smiled

"Hey, Tanayaka" Hiraki smiled.

"Hey" He said and also kissed her on the cheek.

"Kamein.." Yuki said still pained.

"Yuki..What the fuck?!! PERVERT! What did you do this time?~" She yelled and punched him.

Amu sweat dropped again..yep, she really was like how Max described her..

"Ah, by the way.. we won't stay here too long, only a few hours.." Yumeno said smiling.

"Huh? But why?"Amu asked sadly.

"Ah, don't be sad Amu-chan, we will surely meet again!" Karmein said giving thumbs up.

"We need to go, we have a photo session in a few hours.." Hiraki explained.

"You three are models?!" Rima and Utau asked/yelled.

"Karmein is an Actress, I am a model and Hiraki is a Actress too" Yumeno explained

"Like you can't see it only by looking at their body..It was obvious" Amu shook her head, making Utau and Rima to look stupid.

"Don't worry Amu-koi, your body is much better" Ikuto whispered in her ear smirking. Amu blushed hard.

"Hehe.." The three girls giggled.

"But how did you girls meet each other?" Amu suddenly asked

"We..oh.. it's a long story" Karmein said

"Don't worry we have time" Amu said

"Actually we don't " Yuki and Ikuto complained

"What did you said?!" Karmein and Amu said with a dark, evil aura around them.

"N-nothing, nothig" They replied waving their hands in front of them.

"So, tell us" Amu said

"Well it was like this.." Yumeno started

_**Flashback~**_

_"No, that's not right!" The photographer said._

_"I am doing my best you know?" Yumeno replied annoyed._

_"With more pashion mon cher!" He said with his french accent._

_Yumeno changed her possition trying to do it 'with more passion'._

_"No,no, no..and artist's vision will never be understood by normal people!" The photographer complained._

_"You're a simple photographer, not artist" Yumeno said anooyed, twitching and almost shaking of anger._

_"Hey, were here" Yumeno heard two voices._

_"Oh, Hiraki-cher, Karmein-cher!" The photographer exclaimed._

_"It's you again.." Karmein said annoyed. _

_Yumeno giggled._

_"Oh, who's the girl there?" Hiraki asked_

_"I am Yumeno Klein, i am a model" Yumeno explained polite shking Hiraki's hand_

_"Nice to meet you, i am Hiraki Suto, i am a actress, i also came here for a photo sesion" Hiraki explained shakinh Yumeno's hand._

_"I am Karmein Tang, i am also a actress like Hiraki and i am here for the same reson. Nice to meet cha!" She said smiling._

_"Nice to meet you too Karmein-chan! If i can call you like that." Yumeno said_

_"Sure, there's no problem, but can i also call you Yumeno" Karmein said._

_"Of course." Yumeno smiled again at her._

_"Ahem" The photographer coughed._

_"Oh, it's you." The three girls said in sync._

_"Sync!" They exclaimed giggling._

_"Girls, girls!" The photographer said again trying to catch their attention._

_"What?" They asked_

_"The photo session" He said pushing his glasses on his nose._

_"Yeah, whatever.." Yumeno said and tried to get the right pose again._

_"No, no! How many times do i have to explain it to you?! It's not right! Be like a pantera, gracieux (gracious from french) and yet with much more passion, like you're waiting for your prey" He explained._

_Yumeno tried again._

_"Ah, i can't do that! It's a vision of a sick man!" She said crossing her arms._

_"Let's try together" Hikari said._

_"Sure" Yumeno agreed._

_"No! It's not like that! Almost perfect, but i want to see the glitter in your eyes!" He complained again._

_"Ah, he's annoying me!" Karmein said angry_

_"Karmein calm down" Yumeno and Hikari tried to calm he down._

_"Let's go girls!" She said and grabbed their hands. Soon they were in manager's office._

_"Listen Hikaru-kun! I know we are friend and everything like that, but we can't take it anymore, that photographer wants the immpossible! It's just annoying with his 'artist vision'! " Hikari said._

_"But girls.." He started_

_"NO! We don't want this anymore! If you won't do something about him we will leave the ocmpany, we can find a better one with even better payment!" Karmein said punching the wall._

_"Fine, i will do something about him" Hikaru gave up._

_"Good" Yumeno said and they left the manager's office._

_~The next day~_

_Yumeno, Karmein and Hiraki came together for a new photosesion, but there was no photographer, soon three hot boys and a man came in the room._

_"Hello, ladies , we are Nachi Yuki, Max Gladfelter and Tanayaka Kinamaka, this is Reiji Dun (lolz, couldn get a better name.. feeling dizzy XD) --your new photographer." A hot boy said._

_"H-hello" The girls stuttered with a blush on their face._

_"But what happened with the last one?" Hiraki maged to ask without any stutter._

_"Well, let's just say he is finding a new job now" Yuki smirked at them. Karmein blushed slightly while the other two giggled. _

_And this is how the story started._

_**~End of flashback~ **_

"Wow, that's cool" Amu said with starts in her eyes.

"Yeah.." Rima smiled

"By the way..we have one more announcement!" Max said taking the whole attention on his shoulders.

"What?" Ikuto asked bored.

"We want to tell you that the band is only temporary." Tanayaka continued. Poor Yuki really couldn't move this time, he layed there, nex to the couch, punched and beaten by three animals..( Amu, Ikuto and now Karmein XD)

"WHAT?!" Amu and Ikuto yelled.

"Sorry for not telling you eralier." Max said rubbing his head.

"Well, i guess it's still better for us.." Ikuto smirked

"Yep, we can get our jobs back!" Amu smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, Amu..i wanna ask you something. PRIVATE" Karmein said grabbing her hand and dragging her in the kitchen.

"Huh? What did you wanted to talk about?" Amu asked smiling.

"You know..maybe it's not polite from me to ask you this but.. you're kinda Yuki's tipe, so please take care.. nobody know what that pervert can do.." She explained

_'I can say that she's just jealous..Heh, this is getting much interesting' _Rima and Nagi thought smirking when they heard Amu's and Karmein's littel conversation.

"Haha, don't worry about that.. I have Ikuto and believe me, i can protect myself."

"Heh, so that's why he was on the floor when i came here" Karmein laughed

"Yeah, kind of..HE annoyed the hell out of me and Ikuto" Amu rubbed her head.

"Nah, it's okay. I know.. maybe because i am his girlfriend, i should show him more compasion.. but this is the way i show him, how much i care.." Karmein said smiling.

Amu put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, just don't beat him too many times and not too much, i guess he has a few broken bones, haha" Amu advised her.(is adviced or adivsed? )

"Thanks, you're great friend.. no wonder you have a lot of them." Karmein smiled and they went back to the living room.

Suddenly Amu heard Ikuto talking on the phone..

"What!? In only two days?! You've got to be kidding me.."

"Yes, i understand.. can't you hold on one more day?"

"Yes, thank you Tsugumu-san." He said and closed.

"What happened?" Amu asked

"There are a few problems at the company..and i will have a meeting with a very important client in a few days." Ikuto sighed.

"It's okay, i will help" She flashed him a breath-taking smiled.

"Thanks" He said and kissed her.

"AWWWWWW" Everyone awwed.

Amu turned red while Ikuto smirked in his all sexyness.

"One more time?" Th other's excluding Yuki, said smirking.

"No way!" Amu said embrassed.

"Sure" Ikuto said and pulled Amu in an other kiss.

She pushed him as fast as she could, but it took around 1 minute..(lol)

"PERVERTS!" Amu said annoyed. Everyone started laughing at her reaction and red face.

"Well, we need to go! Bye everyone, it was a pleasure to meet ya!" The trio girls said and left the mansion. Everyone waved them and went back in.

"So, what now?" Amu asked

"I am going to see how things work in my shop" Utau said smiling.

"You're working?" Everyone exclaimed

"Yeah, i am a wedding designer." Utau explained

"Cool" Amu said

"Me too, i am going to see what happened in our restaurant" Rima said.

"You have a restaurant?!" Ikuto asked amazed

"Yep, me and Nagi own the restaurant Lotta Lotta." she explained smiling softly.

"That's nice" Amu said

"What about you Kukai?" Ikuto asked

"I am a soccrer player, but now i have a break" Kukai replied.

"That's great.."

"What about you guys?" Amu asked looking at Max, Tanayka and Yuki.

"Well, we wanted to get our band back for a few hours to show our skills, we wanna get in a musical school. So we needed your help, to show how good we are." Max explained.

"That's great, but i hope we can leave the band after.." Amu said smiling.

"Yeah, you're free after tommorrow's concert."

"Um.. that's great. We will have more time for our work, right Ikuto?" Amu said

"Yep." He simply replied.

"Well, let's go sleep now, i am tired" Utau complained

"Yeah, me too.." Rima told them.

"Actaully we are the one who worked here and you are tired?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

" Well, it's not that easy to judge your singing, is it?" They said

The band swerat dropped.

"Um.. let's just get some sleep" Ikuto said breaking the silence.

"He's right. Good night folks" Amu said and went upstairs followed by Ikuto.

"'Night Ikuto.." She whispered and kissed him.

"Night Amu-koi" He replied and they went to sleep.(in different rooms perverts XD)

_**Ayu: Did you liked it? By the way thanks to all who reviewd my last chapter I LOVEEEED THEM!!!!**_  
_**Amu: Reviews pervert**_

_**Ayu: As i said I AM NOT A PERVERT! Right Priadela XD?**_

_**Ikuto: She doesn't own SC. *sweatdropp***_


	38. Performance

_**Recap: "Um.. let's just get some sleep" Ikuto said breaking the silence.**_

_**"He's right. Good night folks" Amu said and went upstairs followed by Ikuto.**_

_**"'Night Ikuto.." She whispered and kissed him.**_

_**"Night Amu-koi" He replied and they went to sleep.(in different rooms perverts XD)**_

_**~The next morning~**_

Amu woke up, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around confused like a new born child. As she blinked a few times, her vision cleared and she stood up.

She took a pair of jeans, a white tank-top and put them on, she let her hair free this time and went downstairs.

"Morning all" She stated

"Morning, Amu-koi" Ikuto smiled

"Good morning Amu-chan" Nagi replied

"Morning Amu" - Utau

"Morning" - Rima

"Good morning Hinamori!" - Kukai exclaimed giving thumbs up.

Amu's eyes widen.. he didn't called her Hinamori since they were in the 6th grade..then she smiled brightly.

"Morning A-mu-_chan_" Yuki teased emphasizing the word 'chan'

Amu rolled her eyes annoyed and looked at the rest of the people.

"Good morning Amu" Max and Tanayaka said in sync. She smiled sweetly at them, then went to Ikuto and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do we have for breakfast?" She asked

"Nothing" Rima replied

"What?" Amu asked confused.

"We're not going to cook for 9 people again! There's no way.." Utau stated crossing her arms.

"Ah, c'mon Rima, Utau..Nagi can help you and also Ikuto.. At least make us oemelets." Amu pleaded.

"Fine, but were not working without Ikuto and Nagi" Rima said

"Ikuto, Nagi" Amu looked at them

"No" They simply replied. Amu got flames in her eyes.

"NOW" She growled at them evilly.

"Y-yes ma'am.." They said and went to the kitchen with Utau and Rima. She sighed then sat on the sofa watching TV.

"She's really something" The trio boys said looking at each other.

"Yeah.." Yuki replied smirking.

"Yuki, dear.." Amu said not even looking at him

"Yes? Amu -dear?" He asked with the same tone.

"Shut the fuck up" She said smiling sweetly, Max and Tanayaka sweat dropped.

"Amu~ Breakfast is ready~" Utau called like a caring mother.

"Coming!" Amu shouted and ran to the kitchen.

"Yumm, Itadakimasu~" She said and took a fork eating the omelet. Utau, Rima , Ikuto and Nagi smiled at Amu.

As everyone sat at the table and started to eat Max's phone rang again.

"Hello? Oh, manager.." He said smiling.

"Yes, we're ready."

"Really? Now?!"

"Okay, i understand." And he hung up.

"What?" Everyone asked

"We have the concert in a 30 minutes..LEt's go~!" He said and stood up.

"You're kidding right?!" Amu exclaimed

"No"

"What?! What i am going to wear?!!!" She yelled and ran upstairs. The others sweat dropped.

"We're going to help Amu, you guys take care here.." Rima said and went upstair followed by Utau.

"Need some help?" They asked as saw Amu with a bunch of clothes around her.

"Yeah" She replied

"Well, why not try the outfit we bought last time, at the mall..?" Utau asked

"You're a genius!" Amu said and took the outfit.

"This should look perfectly on you" Rima smiled and Amu started to strip.

Utau and Rima blushed a bit, at the thought of Amu being naked in front of them. Amu looked at them suspiciously.

"Perverts" She mumbled and went to the bathroom, where she changed.

She put on the dress and the accesories which included the cross necklace and the X earrings.

Amu brushed one more time her hair making it look perfectly and also put the glove on her hand, she went back to her room where Utau and Rima was.

They stared at her with wide eyes.

"Amu.." Utau started

"...You look perfect" Rima continued.

"Hehe, thanks" Amu giggled slightly and took the shoes she got.

"Wow, i should get Nagi out of the house before he sees you, or i may get a canceled wedding" Rima said with sparkles in her eyes.

Amu smiled and went to the door.

She stopped for a while and then took a deep breath walking downstairs. Ikuto was already changed and talked to the others about something random.

Rima and Utau followed, Amu coughed. Everyone turned and their jaws dropped.

"Woah.." Yuki and Ikuto said.

Nagi, Max, Kukai and Tanayaka had a slight blush on their cheeks.

She looked perfect, the dress hugged her curves perfectly, showing them to everyone, the shoes she had made her legs look more skinny and much longer.

Her hair shined and the glove on her hand made her look much more serious, while the slightly confused, yet beautifull and innocent look on her face, made her look nice and powerless. The silver cross necklace hugged her neck, also shining. Ikuto smirked and went to her warping and arm around her shoulders. He sent a message to everyone _'She's totally mine, who touches - i can kill.'_ Amu smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go" She said smiling and they went to Ikuto's car.. sience they were nine, they didn't fit all in, so a part of them went with Max.

"Okay, people..since my car can take only 4 people we're gonna chose who and with who goes." Ikuto said

"Me and Nagi are coming with you." Rima said smiling.

"Good, then Utau and Kukai go with Max, Tanayka and Yuki" Amu said smiling and sat on her seat.

Ikuto rested in the driver's seat and drove to the park -- the place where they are going to perform.

_**~At the park~ **_

Amu looked around amazed, the park had a lot of decorations and a lot of people were there.

"Wow.." she whispered

"Don't worry, you're perfect" Ikuto said and kissed her softly.

"Thanks" She said slightly blushing at his comment.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we will present you-- Masquerade, a band made of 5 people with amazing skills." Their manager said.

"Amu, Ikuto, hurry up , we're on the stage in 50 secos~" Max said in a hurry.

"Hai" Amu said and they ran to the stage.

"Ready?" Manger said

"YES!" They said

"Let's rock, guys!" Amu said and winked at them.

*drolls*

"Hehe, sorry" Amu giggled and the curtains revealed the band.

Everyone stared at Amu, how beautiful and nice she was.

She put her hand with the glove on the microphone in a cool way and the music started.

"Please don't stop the musci~" she started.

The judges were looking at them amazed, they were shining in the sun light. Especially Amu, who made an angelic atmosphere while she was singing.

Soon the 1st song ended and Amu changed places with Ikuto. Now he was the singer and she played the guitar.

_"Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down," _Amu almost drolled on the stage, but managed to keep her mouth closed and formed a breath taking smile.

As soon as the song ended, they changed places again and Amu started to sing.

At the end everyone was claping very loud also standing up.

The judges had tears in their eyes, from happiness.

"That was perfect!" A women said wiping her tears with her hands.

"Arigato everyone who came here" Amu siad cheerfully and bowed.

They left the stage and went to the judges who were still crying.

"Amazing, Amazing!" They said bewtween tears.

"Hehe, thanks"

"You're all in!" They exclaimed

"Oh..um well.." Amu started

"Something happened?" One of the judges asked.

"Me and Ikuto can't get in your school, but Yuki, Max and Tanayaka would do it with big pleasure. Right boys?" Amu said smiling.

"Aw, that's a big sin...Why won't you join our muscial school?" The judge asked

"We already have a very nice job and we can't leave it, right Ikuto?" Amu replied

"Yep" He agreed

"Ah, that's sad. Anyways if you ever change your mind, you are always welcome in our school.!" The other judge said.

"Arigato" Amu said smiling.

"So.. i guess here our ways are separating." Max said smiling.

"Yeah, i guess so.." Amu replied

"Well, what about a good-bye hug?" Tanayaka asked smirking

"Sure" Amu said and they hugged, then Max and finally Yuki.

Who put a hand on her breast squiezing it a bit.

"Get you hand off my breast, you pervert, or i will tell Ikuto and you're totally dead" She whispered in his ear kicking him.

"Aw" He said in pain.

"Huh? Why you kicked him?" The others asked

"Ah.. nothing personal" Amu said smiling at them.

"Well, bye Amu, Ikuto, Max, Rima, Nagi, Tanayaka, Yuki, Kukai.. i am going to my office, i need to check how the lastest's wedding arrangements are doing." Utau said waving to them.

"I will get you there, i also need to talk to my manager" Kukai told her.

"Sure, you can go guys" Amu smiled

"Actually we are also going, we haven't been in our restaurant in a while" Rima stated

"Okay, bye"

"Well, we're going to the musical school, so i guess you're alone" Max said smirking.

"Oh, well. I guess me and Ikuto can go to see whant happened in Easter without our presence, right Ikuto?" Amu looked at him

"Yeah, whatever" He replied and everyone went in different dirrections

"What now?" Ikuto asked Amu

"As i said we're going to Easter. You told me yesterday that you have a important meeting, right? She replied

"Well, yeah but it is tomorrow."

"Oh, then i guess i will be alone with dad.." Amu said

"I guess so..only if he also doesn't come" He stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"I mean that you may be the one who will rule Easter, for a whole day, Tomorrow" Ikuto expalined

_**Ayu: Yep, here's the 38th chapter.. oh my.. never thought i would ever write such a long story o.o!**_

_**Amu: I totally agree with Priadela!**_

_**Ayu: Amu *gets a knife* **_

_**Amu: Haha, i mean.. not , of course not! How could Ayu-chan be a pervert?! Haha.. so funny**_

_**Ayu: Oh, you really think so Amu? Arigato ~**_

_**Amu: Hehe... She doesn't own SC ^^**_

_**BY THE WAY.. PLZ VOTE IN MY POOL :3~**_


	39. The head of Easter

_**Recap: **__"I mean that you may be the one who will rule Easter, for a whole day, Tomorrow" Ikuto expalined"_

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope" He replied as the car stopped and they were in front of Easter Co.

"B-but.." Amu started to say but stopped.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" He said simply and smiled at her.

Ahem, let's just skip the part with 'they stared at them' cause we already know it..

They went in Tsugumu's office and found him at his deask.

"Hello, Tsugumu-san" Ikuto said polite

"Hi, dad" Amu smiled

"Oh, kids.." He greeted. Amu and Ikuto sweatdropped.

" I wanted to ask about tomorrow's conferince" Ikuto explained

"Oh. Well we have a very strong and rich client, so we need to make him work for us in any way possible" He explained.

"I understand..But you will also be there?" Ikuto asked

"Yes, so i guess Amu will rule Easter for a while" Tsugumu explained

"What?! B-but i can't" She said nervously.

"Don't worry Amu-chan you'll be fine"He smiled at her.

"But.. to rule Easter.. it's a very big responsbility. What if i will do something wrong? What if-"

"Amu, you will be okay!" Ikuto said again, this time serious.

"Fine.." Amu said looking down.

"Well, i guess its all settled. I am waiting for you Ikuto-kun tomorrow, in my office at 8:00 a.m" Tsugumu said

"Okay, i will be here." Ikuto said and He went to his office followed by Amu.

She sighed.

"I don't know if it's a good thing to let Easter on my shoulders.." She whispered.

"Don't worry you will get used to this.." Ikuto mumbled.

"What?" Amu asked

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking." Ikuto said smiling and sat in his seat.

"The life is boring here" Amu complained

"Let's get out." Ikuto said and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked as the elevator started to move.

"You will see" Ikuto replied

"O..kay"

"A.. lake?" Amu asked as the car stopped.

"Yeah, it's a beautifull view here, especially when it's full moon" Ikuto explained

"Oh." She said

"Well, i guess we have to wait till the moon sets up." He continued

"Yeah, heh" She giggled

"Let's go in that cafe, it's not very far away from here."

"Sure."

They went in the cafe.

"A cola please" Amu said

"Same"

"Okay" The waitress said and in a few seconds she came back with the two colas.

Amu looked outside.

"It's getting dark.." She said still looking through the window.

"Let's go then" Ikuto said grabbing her hand again.

In a few minutes they were back on the lake's bank.

"Wow..Ikuto it's so beautifull.." Amu said with stars in her eyes.

The water was reflecting the shining full moon and the stars, also the brezee made the leafs dance in the trees. A nice scent of flowers came from the small forest near the lake.

"I am glad you like it" Ikuto said looking at her.

"Thank you" She whispered with a slight blush on her face and kissed him softly.

"Aw, i want more" Ikuto whined as she broke the kiss.

"In your dreams" She stuck her tongue out, of course only to be found someone else's mouth.

Amu's eyes widen, but after a few seconds she got carried away and kissed back.

_**Ahem.~Next morning.~Ahem.**_

Amu woke up, slightly sore and still tired..(lolz\) She slowly opened her eyes and realized where she was, she was in Ikuto's room.

She sat on her butt still on the bed and looked at the sleeping Ikuto, her sheet fell and her eyes widen.

_'Why the hell i am naked?!!!'_ Amu yelled in her mind as small flashbacks came trought her mind. She blushed a crimson red still looking at Ikuto's bare back ( he was sleeping on his stomach)

Amu stood up and dressed up, then went to the kitchen, Kukai, Rima, Utau and Nagi were there, smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?" Amu said rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

"So, how did you _slept _last night?" Rima asked her smirk grewing.

Amu blushed a few shades of red.

"W-what d-do you mean..?" Amu stuttered a bit

"You know what i mean Amu." Rima shaked her head with the same smirk on her face.

"Well, i s-slep wellt, i guess.." Amu acted like nothing happened.. not like _something_ happened XD. (A/N NO PRIADELA, I AM NOT A PERVERT!)

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not like we did something.." Amu said whispering the last word.

"Oh, so you were two, i wonder who" Rima smirked again as the rest of them started to giggle.

"N-no.. I was alone! I swear!" Amu said waving her hands in front of everyone. _'Oh, gosh, one more lie..'_ Amu thought sighing to herself.

"Hm.. You're sure?" Rima continued to ask her.

"Y-yeah, and i have to go for a walk! BYE~" She said and ran to the door. Amu went outside loudly colosing the door and resting on it. Amu sighed in relief, at least she woun't be interrogated anymore.

"Wait.. i have work in like 30 minutes!" She yelled and ran again in the house, the others were still laughing.

Amu ran to her room.

She put on the casual clothes and went to Ikuto's.

He was coming from the bathroom, just a towel covered his lower part. Amu blushed a few shades as she fastly closed the door.

"Um.. we're late" She said

"Aw, is Amu-koi embarassed?" He teased

"WE'RE LATE BAKA! GET DRESSED UP FASTER!" She yelled at him.

"Fine, Fine.." He laughed. Amu twitched annoyed.

After he was ready they said good-bye to their friends and went to Easter.

_**~Easter~**_

"Do they really have to look at us that much?" Amu sighed shaking her head.

"Well, why not? It's not like we don't have what to show." Ikuto smirking looking at her chest.

"What?! PERVERT!" She said and hit his head.

"Ow, that's not good, especially before a very important conference.. you know that?" Ikuto said rubbing his head.

"Whatever" Amu replied annoyed.

"Well, here's the elevator get in" Ikuto said looking at a daydreaming Amu.

"Oh, yeah, hehe i was lost in my thoughts" Amu said smiling nervously.

"Thinking about me, huh? Amu-koi." Ikuto teased

"Baka" Amu replied and the elevator started to move.

Soon they were in Tsugumu's office.

"Well, i have great news.." He started

_'Please not me, please not me'_ Amu thought

"Amu, we leave it all to you!" He said seriously. That was something rare to her..

"B-but.." Amu started

"No buts!" He stated and crossed his arms.

"And what i am going to do the whole day, alone.. here?" Amu asked

"You have to sign a few papers and to look over the new car and clothes designes, nothing too hard" Ikuto explained.

"And how i am going to sign that papers? I don't even have my own signature.." Amu said looking down.

"You'll get one then" Her dad said.

"I am not good at fashion!" She exclaimed, even if it wasn't true.

Her dad and Ikuto eyed her suspiciously raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, right" They both said and left the room. Amu sighed and went to Ikuto's office.

Her jaw dropped as she saw the number of papers she had to sign. There was a 50cm pile of documents.

"Oh. my. gosh." She said making a long pause after each word.

She sat slowly in Ikuto's seat and her eyes widen.

"Ah.. this is so comfortable.. and soft" Amu said with stars in her eyes as she relaxed.

"Wait! Amu you have to work, remember?!" Amu said to herself and started to train her signature on a piece of paper.

"Ahhh, whichone should i use~?" Amu whined as she looked at the three signatures she managed to do.

_'I guess this one is better'_ She thought looking at one of them. _'I guess i should use it.' _And she started to read and sign the papers.

After singning a half of them she rested her head on the desk.

_**Ayu: I know my chapters become sooooo small, but i can't help it Q_Q! I was just stuck! Could you believe that?! **_

_**Amu: I do**_

_**Ayu: STFU**_

_**Amu: *shuts up and leaves*  
Ayu: I-ku-to~ hun, do the disclaimer.**_

_**Ikuto: She doesn't own SC!**_


	40. Overtired Oo?

_**Recap: **__**"Ahhh, whichone should i use~?" Amu whined as she looked at the three signatures she managed to do.**_

_**'I guess this one is better' She thought looking at one of them. 'I guess i should use it.' And she started to read and sign the papers. **_

_**After singning a half of them she rested her head on the desk.**_

"Ah, i don't get it, how can Ikuto manage do all these in only a day.." Amu sighed as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in~" She said

Soon a red haired girl (remember her XD?) came in the office with two folders in her hands.

"What are you doing in Tsukiyomi-sama's chair?" She exclaimed annoyed.

"What do you think i am doing? Can't you see i am a cookie monstar, i eat paper~" She said in a scary yet funny voice. ( i know the right version is monster but i thought monstar will be much funnier lolz )

"W-what!? W-what if Tsukiyomi-sama needs those documents?!" The girl freked out. Amu barely could manage to hold her laughter.

"J-just g-give me those p-papers and leave already" She said trying not to laugh.

"O-okay..b-but d-do n-not eat t-these" The girl said and ran out of the office. Amu stared for a second at the door then burst into laughter.

"Haha! I can't believe this girl.. and she is still working here!!!" Amu said between laughs. Soon, but not very soon she managed to calm down and looked throught the new papers she got. There were different Sketches of clothes and cars. She looked over a pair of jeans, it had many pockets and a nice glittering logo, but something was missing, Amu looked at it a few more seconds till the answer came in her mind. She drawn a small belt on the jeans's hips and smiled.

"I guess it's much better" Amu looked at the next one. It was a car, blue if to be honest and it had a nice look, but still something wasn't right. She drew a few tatoos on it and changed the doors from simple blue to blue with two white stripes. Now it looked much better and more like a sport car, but that how Amu's point of view was.

That happened to all the sketches she had, she added a few things to them and made them look perfectly.

After she did it, Amu went back to signing papers.

The whole day passed, Amu had done her job and now was sleeping on the sofa.

"Amu, will you marry me??" Tadase asked kneeling next to her, Amu looked at him amazed, her eyes wide open.

"I am sorry, but i can't, i love Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto.." The last words echoed in her mind as she wake up from her nightmare.

"What the hell was that?" Amu asked herself rubbing her eyes.

_**~With Ikuto~**_

"So, what do you think Tsugumu-san? I she ready?" Ikuto asked looking at Amu's father

"I think she is, let's go back to Easter and we will see if she is or not.." He said and they drove to Easter Co.

As they enetered the company everyone greeted them, but only one girl ran to Ikuto. She had bron-reddish hair and had tears in her eyes.

"Tsukiyomi-sama! Hinamori-sama! That Amu-girl will eat all documents, i don't know if it was a good idea to leave her alone in the office!" The girl exclaimed breathing heavily.

Tsugumu and Ikuto stared at her, and managed to control their laugher.

"Of, course Saaya-san, we will take care of her, don't worry" Tsugumu said tapping her shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding." She said and left

They both went in the elevator, as the door closed they started laughing.

"Haha, why is she even working here?" Ikuto asked

"No ideea, i guess we have to take care about that XD" Tsugumu replied.

"Yeah, we don't need that kind of workers" Ikuto said calming himself.

"By the way.." Tsugumu started

"Huh?"

"How's going with Amu XD?" He asked

Ikuto's eyes widen.

"What do you mean??" Ikuto asked.

"I mean when will you already propose to her?" He explained sighing

"How do you know?" Ikuto asked

"Well, i have my ways" Tsugumu replied smirking.

Before Ikuto could say anything else the elevator's doors opened and revealed a sleepy Amu.

"Amu?" They asked

"Ah, you're back.." She said rubbing her eyes.

"You slept didn't you?" Ikuto asked sighing

"What do you want me to do, i worked a lot" She said and they went to Ikuto's office.

"You managed to do all of them in one day?" Tsugumu asked

"Well, wasn't that what you wanted me to do?" She asked

" I barely sign a half of them in one day.. but since you already did it, we have one more day off" Ikuto smirked

"WHAT?! Why you didn't tell me before?!" She yelled at them,

"Haha, sorry" They apologized

"Idiots" She whispered.

"Whatever.." Ikuto replied looking away.

"Well, can i be free now? I wanna sleep!" Amu almost yelled the lats part.

"Haha, of course my dear. But i have something to tell you, come tomorrow with Ikuto in my office, okay?" Tsugumu said

"O..kay?" Amu raised an eye brow.

"Good, now you're free" He continued

"YAY!" Amu said and jumped on the sofa closing her eyes, while Ikuto and Tsugumu looked throught the papers, also at her designs.

"This is really good.." Amu's dad whispered looking at the sleeping Amu.

"I know." Ikuto simply replied.

"She's totally ready" Tsugumu smirked in satisfaction.

"Haha, okay but take it easey, don't make her faint tomorrow" Ikuto chuckled.

"Nah, i guess she can take it." He replied

"Really? You saw her reaction, when she heared about working here 1 whole day, alone" Ikuto smirked

"Well, she will get used to this from now on.." Amu's dad said looking in the window.

Tsugumu left to his office packing his items. _'Tomorrow will surely be a very interesting day..' _He thought smiling a creepy smile.

Ikuto kneeled in front of Amu, looking at her sleeping face.

_'She's so beautifull..I don't even know how and when to do it..'_ He thought sighing a bit. She opened her eyes and slitghly brushed his cheeck.

"Morning.."She whispered.

"Good night princess" Ikuto laughed

Amu blushed a few shades of red when she heared the word 'princess'.

"P-princess, why princess?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sat on her butt.

"Well, because you're not a queen, yet" He smirked.

"And how do i get to be a queen?" She asked unconciously.

"Get married" He simply said and stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh.. and what do you mean by yet?" She continued asking still sleepy.

"Well, you'll find out soon" He explained and kissed her cheeck. "Let's go home it's already late" Ikuto said

"Okay" Amu replied and stood up, she put on the leather coat and they went to the elevator.

When it stopped, no people were seen in the building , excluding the guards, but there were still lots of lights.

"Where's everyone?" Amu asked confused.

"It's pretty late, everyone left home like half a hour ago." He explained

"Oh" Amu said "I am hungry" She stated as her stomach growled, a small blush following it.

Ikuto chuckled and led her to the car, as always he sat in the driver's seat.

In a few minutes they were in front of a restaurant.

"Gah, you shouldn't, we could just go to a cafe, i wouldn't be starving now.." Amu sighed.

"Heh, don't worry, the cooking is very good and fast here" He said as they sat at a table.

"Really?" Amu asked still feeling sleepy.

"Are you sure that you're not drunk?" Ikuto smirked.

"Of course i am, baka.." She sighed.

"Blow" He said getting closer to her. Amu raised an eyebrow and blow.

"It's okay.." He said.

"I told you, i am just sleepy.." She said annoyed.

"Fine, fine Princess, now what do you want to order?"

"I don't know.. anything comestible, i just wanna eat and sleep now!" Amu replied.

"Okay" Ikuto said and ordered some food for both of them..

"Yummm, spagetti!" Amu exclaimed as her food was ready.

"Enjoy your food" The waitress said and left.

After eating her food Amu smiled softly at Ikuto, who ended eating before her.

"Let's go home, a nice sleep is the only thing is missing now" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Haha, you'll get fat baby.." He smirked

"Shut up, it's all your fault" She hissed

"Really?" He whispered in her ear, she blushed.

"Just led me to bed" She yawned

"Ow, ow Amu-koi... i can't believe my ears.. you really want it that bad? XD" Ikuto smirked

"NOT IN THAT WAY PERVERT!" She yelled and they went home.

"Ah, home, sweet home~" Amu said as she ran upstairs. The rest of the group stared at Ikuto.

"She worked the whole day, she is tired" He explained, they nodded and continued watching their movie.

Ikuto also went upstairs, he visited Amu 1st, but he found her sleeping on the bed still in her work clothes. He sighed loudly.

"What i am going to do with you? You're so perfect, and yet.. so messy" He said looking at her.

_'C'mon Ikuto.. it's not like this is the 1st time, you've done this before.'_ He thought and started to stripp her. After one more hour of horror, Ikuto finally managed to change her in the PJ's.

_'She's really a deep sleeper, or it's just 'cause of today?'_ Ikuto thought and left her room quietly.

_**Ayu: Heh, i posted a day later~ Well that's how the last chapters are..Can't help it :3**_

_**Ikuto: She will end it before reaching the 45th chapter x.x'**_

_**Amu: Sadly..**_

_**Ayu: STFU! Do the disclaimer **_

_**Ikuto : STFU~! She doesn't own us so she cant order to us!**_

_**Ayu: I feel unloved Q_Q!**_


	41. The end plus Epilogue : A new life

_**Recap: **_"What i am going to do with you? You're so perfect, and yet.. so messy" He said looking at her.

_'C'mon Ikuto.. it's not like this is the 1st time, you've done this before.'_ He thought and started to stripp her. After one more hour of horror, Ikuto finally managed to change her in the PJ's.

_'She's really a deep sleeper, or it's just 'cause of today?'_ Ikuto thought and left her room quietly.

_**~Next Morning~**_

"Kyah~ I had a great sleeep~" Amu said and stood up yawning, she went to bathroom and looked in the miror. A twitch formed on her face.

"TSUKIYOMI!!!!!!" Amu yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Oh shit.." She heard whispers

"We better hide him" A male voice said.

Amu went to Ikuto's room, he was sleeping pacefully on his bed.

"Tsukiyomi haha.." She said laughing evilly.

"Amu-koi, morning~" He said changing his sleeping position and fell asleep again. Amu twitched. She sighed and calmed herself a bit.. after all it's not like he did it for the 1st time, but he still didn't had to change her clothes.

"Wake up idiot.." She said and left the room.

Ikuto stood up and sighed in relief. _'That was so fucking dangerously close..'_ He thought.

_**~Easter Co~**_

"We're here" Amu said entering her father's office. Her jaw dropped as she saw it completly empty.

"Dad?" She asked confused

"Ah, Amu-chan you're already here" He said coming from under his desk.

"Did you got faired or something?" Amu asked her father

"Ah, about this.. well i wanted to tell you somethig, but sit down 1st we don't want you to fall" He said smirking.

Amu raised an eye brow and looked auspiciously at Ikuto, who just smiled. She say on the sofa quietly waiting for her dad to break the silence.

"So..?" She asked

"From now on, you're taking my place." He stated

"Oh, and you're going in my office? Isn't this good enough something?" She asked dumbfounded, Ikuto slapped his forehed.

"I mean... you're taking my place, you will work as one of the Easter's managers." He explained

"WHAT!?" Amu yelled standing up.

"You heared me.." He sighed.

"B-but why?! And.. i am not ready!" She exclaimed in protest.

"You're ready, we saw what you did yesterday, and to be honest it was a great job. I can't work here anymore cause i wanna take a break and i am already old enough.."

"Ikuto! Say something!" Amu yelled at him.

"I totally agree with.." He started. Tsugumu and Amu were holding their breaths.

"Tsugumu-san" He continued. Amu sighed.

"I don't know..I guess i can" She said.

"Good girl" Tsugumu said and pated her head.

"Dad, i am not 10 anymore" She argued.

"Haha yeah you're 19!" He laughed

"Shut up" Amu crossed her arms.

"Well, Amu i guess you can bring here your things." Ikuto said.

"What things? My office was always empty, cause i spent my time in yours." Amu rolled her eyes

"Rigth.. heh. But still you have to bring here everything you think you would need." Tsugmu continued for Ikuto.

"O..kay" Amu said

"Well i guess i am free now, have a nice day kids~" Tsugmu said happily and left jumping up and down. Amu and Ikuto could bet that they heard a 'FINALLY Free ' squeal from him.

They sweat dropped a bit and sighed.

"So, what now?" Amu asked

"Bring your things here." He said

"Pff..i will try, by the way, can i start tomorrow, i am not in a good mood now" Amu complained

"Sure, you can go for a walk, i still have to work and i need to find a new secretary." Ikuto agreed

"I will kill you if she's slutty " Amu murmured

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, nothing, i was just planing where to go!" Amu said smiling.

"Oh, okay. Have a nice walk~" He said and kissed her cheek, he left.

_**~3 months later~**_

Since Amu become one of Easter's managers, the company's economy inscreased very much, making it more famous and strong.

Now, is sunday, Rima and Nagi, Utau and Kukai, have their own houses now so they don't live with Ikuto and Amu anymore...

Amu is alone at home, Ikuto is in the company cheking something. She is curled into a small ball in a corner, in the bathroom, the darkness surrounding her and tears rolling down her face. "I am sorry.." She whispered as more tears came.

The door made a small sound when it was opened by Ikuto, he heard a few sobs coming from upstairs. Ikuto ran and checked Amu's room. Nobody, but the sobbs were really loud now. He entered the bathroom and saw Amu curlled into a ball and crying, repeating nonstop "I am sorry"

"Amu! What happened?" He asked as he kneeled next to her and hugged her trying to comfort.

"Ikuto.. I.. I.. I am sorry, please...forgive me..i am sorry" She whispered and cried soaking his shirt.

"For what? Amu tell me what happened? I promise i won't get mad." He pleaded to get an answer and patted her back.

" Ikuto.. I..I.. I am pregnant" She said looking at him with those red puffy eyes.

Ikuto's eyes widen for a second.

"You're sure?" He asked

"Y-yes" She said as more tears started to fall.

He smiled at her and hugged her.

"That's woderfull" He whispered to her and storked her hair.

"Y-you're not m-mad..?" She asked

"Of, course i am not stupid.." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I am glad.." She said

"Then can i ask a last question now?" Ikuto asked

"Sure" Amu replied

"Will you marry me?" He asked showing her a beautifull ring with a pink diamond. Amu's eyes widen.

"Of course i will!" Amu said and hugged him.

"This time.." He started "...I am glad..."

"I love you.." They both whispered sharing a gentle kiss.

_**~10 years later~**_

A pink haired beauty ran to her parents hugging them, or better say, their legs.

"Mama, Papa!" She exclaimed hapilly.

"Aiko.." They smiled at her and kissed her cheeks.

Tsukiyomi Aiko -- 9 years old, 5th grade, a smart ass like her mother and father (lol). Pink hair and blue eyes, likes to play violin and has a great voice, she likes punck clothes and crosses, especially X thingies. Daughter of Tsukiyomi Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto -- The rulers of Easter -- most known company in the whole Japan for it's awsome cars and fashionable clothes.

A boy with blue hair hugged Aiko from behind, making her blush and saluted his parents.

Tsukiyomi Natsume -- 9 years old, Aiko's twin, also 5th grade and also a smart ass like his parents (lol). He likes to play violin and cats, especially to tease his mother or sister. He's very close to his father because of the smirk and teasing things that always amuse them.

This is the way Amu went through.

From fight partner -- best friend -- dance partner -- secretary -- girlfriend -- bandmate -- Easter manager and now.. to wife and loving mother.

She never regreted the thing she did.. never.. cause now she had everything she wanted. A nice work, a husband and childs. In other words..a familly.

This.. was the end of her being a simple student.. a simple girl, and yet, it was just the beginning of a new life.

Rima and Nagihiko also had a child, her name : Fujisaki Nadeshiko -- 10 years old , she had long purple hair and golden eyes, she loves to cook, dance and read gag mangas.

Utau and Kukai : Souma Daichi -- 8 years old, he had brown hair like his dad and purple eyes like her mother's. He likes sports.

_**THE END~!!!**_

_**Ayu: OMG I FINALLY DID IT!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULD MANAGE TO END THIS STORY~**_

_**Ikuto: *whispers to Natsume* Go find Aiko, she muc be changing right now.**_

_**Natsume: Hai!!**_

_**Amu: Tsukiyomi..Ikuto and Natsume.. come here right now!**_

_**Ikuto & Natsume: Y-yes Ma'am!**_

_**Aiko: *giggles***_


End file.
